Just Follow Your Heart
by KingN7
Summary: The ultimate battle for the fate of the galaxy... One Commander controls the destiny of everything he has ever known & would rather die than see it destroyed. A re-envisioned look at ME3's ending and what happens to the galaxy afterwards. This is written primarily in Shepard's POV, but other characters have moments of their own. Tali-Shepard pairing, & maybe more later on.
1. You Know I Love You

Hello all, this is KingN7. Let me just say for starters that Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, and that I own nothing and am simply creating a story. That being said, let's move on. After reading a considerable amount of beautifully crafted (and some not so much) fanfiction, especially for mass effect, I realized I was only taking away from this great community. So in an effort to repay my debt I decided to write a fanfic of my own. Yeah, I know, it's another 'ending fixer fic' but in all honesty Bioware didn't make the ending correctly, or at least they didn't make it in a way that made sense. How can one device do three radically different things? Here's what I envisioned my personal ending would be like up until those famous last 10 minutes changed it. The story starts at the final charge.

Please note my Shepard is a Paragon Vanguard, Tali romance, born on Mindior & lost his unit on Akuze.

Ch. 1: You know I love you

_London, Earth_

_Garrus Vakarian_

"Here, take her." Shepard said as he passed a terribly wounded Tali to Garrus. Garrus and Tali had both been injured by the Mako explosion, but Tali had definitely suffered a more severe injury. They were still both in sorry shape, but Garrus kept himself upright and kept his arms on Tali to keep her upright as well.

"Shepard" Tali said weakly. It was obvious she couldn't go on; she had a few tears in her suit, and if that wasn't bad enough she was bleeding through the tears. Garrus just held her in place, praying to the spirits that Tali would survive her injuries, that Shepard would be able to save the galaxy without dying again, and that they would live happily together, because he couldn't think of anyone more deserving of happiness than Shepard and Tali.

"You've gotta get out of here." Shepard commanded in the best commander voice he could muster under the circumstances. Garrus saw right through his thin mask: the Great Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, and so many other titles, was afraid. He was afraid of so many things: afraid the charge would fail, the Normandy would be destroyed, or his squad would die; but most of all he was afraid the woman he loved, the woman he cared for so deeply, could die here. Garrus could see that Shepard had already accepted his own death, but he could not bear the thought of Tali dying with him.

"I can't stay behind." Tali stated to Shepard in a vain attempt to change Shepard's mind.

"Don't argue with me, Tali." Garrus saw the anguish and sorrow in Shepard's eyes. He could see his commander, his savior, and his friend trying to say everything Tali meant to him with only his eyes. As far as Garrus could tell, Tali was doing the same thing to the best of her ability.

"Don't leave me behind." Tali pleaded to Shepard. Garrus could feel Tali trying to move towards Shepard, and he tightened his grip slightly to make her stop.

"I … need you to make it out of here alive, Tali. Get back to Rannoch, build yourself a home." Shepard approached Tali and held her faceplate's cheek in his hands. Garrus could only watch as the two of them shared what could well be their final moment together.

"I have a home, with you … Don't … Leave me …" Tali began to cry, and she grabbed Shepard's hand with her free one. Garrus, who rarely allowed himself to express his emotions, felt a small tear forming in his own eyes.

"You know I love you, Tali, I always will." Shepard whispered as he started to draw his hand away from Tali's. Garrus couldn't help but feel Shepard's last words were final; that he was simply stating, living or dead, he would always love her. Garrus felt the tear he had been fighting fall down his cheek. He could hardly believe that his best friend, the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for, actually thought he was going to die. What made it worse, however, was that Garrus believed him.

"Come back to me." Tali pleaded one final time as Shepard started moving away. Tali extended her arm as far as she could while Shepard continued to move back, and he then looked over his shoulder at Harbinger. When he got off the platform, Shepard simply yelled go and started running towards the beam again, continuing the suicidal charge. Tali again tried to reach to him, but then let her hand fall as Shepard continued to move towards the beam. Garrus stroked Tali's arm a little, saying as gently as he could "Come on Tali, we need to get you to the medbay."

Tali nodded slightly and started walking towards the elevator with Garrus as her support. Garrus then heard Tali gasp and he turned his head. The cargo bay doors were closing but Garrus could see Harbinger firing a laser, which seemed different than his previous attacks, at a human male Garrus hoped in his heart wasn't Shepard. Tali looked away and her sobs increased in volume. Garrus shook his head slightly and turned away from the heart breaking sight.

Tali had stopped moving, so he simply nudged Tali slightly to get her to keep moving to the medbay. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now, but he held himself together and kept her upright. In the elevator he simply stood quietly while Tali kept crying, not sure what to say or what to do. When the doors opened, he led Tali to the medbay, and helped her lie down on one of the beds before getting on one himself. Dr. Chakwas and her assistants began to clean Tali up and started to sterilize the AI Core so they could get Tali away from the infectants of the Normandy and those she had already been exposed to on Earth. Garrus just stayed on his bed, letting the Medigel do its work, and prayed desperately to the Spirits themselves for a happy ending to this nightmare.

Author's endnote: Like it so far? See any errors I made? Any complaints or compliments? Please tell me and maybe leave a review? :D


	2. The Citadel

Hello again, new chapter time! I'd just like to start off by saying I'm doing everything in my power to fill the plot holes Bioware originally gave us (What's this random panel in this random part of the Citadel, aren't the arm controls in the Citadel Tower?) and I hope my new resolution makes more sense, whether or not it's happy. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed my first chapter (koryandrs, Nightstride, and kill-phil), helped bolster my confidence in this story, and I'll try to stop using run-on sentences Nightstride (sorry commas are just so easy to use). Also, I know many will be disappointed, but there's no romance stuff in this chapter (I'm sorry it just didn't fit :/ ) Maybe next chapter, but who knows what will happen. Anyway, as usual I own nothing, Bioware does, and I hope you enjoy my story!

Ch. 2: The Citadel

_London, Earth_

_Commander Shepard_

Time seemed to slow down. Shepard had just lost his footing and saw Harbinger, the Reaper of all Reapers, firing a laser at him. Shepard quickly summoned as much biotic energy as he could and charged towards one of the several Marauders guarding the beam. Harbinger narrowly missed Shepard, and Shepard's biotic glow mixed with the laser & seemed to distort the laser's color. Shepard killed the Marauder instantly and let out a Nova attack to knock the other Marauders back. He then ran the last few steps into the beam.

_Citadel_

Shepard was blown out of the beam into a strange keeper tunnel. He got up, looked around, and noticed a huge amount of Collector pods, many already filled, hanging on the walls. He forced himself to focus and started moving towards the Council Chambers. If his memory served him correctly, the Citadel arm controls were on the central control panel in the Council Chambers. He felt major déjà-vu. 'Saving the Galaxy almost seems repetitive.' He thought, then quickly scolded himself. He had a job to do, and everyone in the galaxy, from Human to Asari to Geth, was counting on him.

"Shepard, wait!" Shepard turned around to see Anderson come out of the beam and move towards him. "Thought you might need a little help up here Shepard." Anderson said with the tiniest of smirks until he noticed the Collector pods.

"Shepard, are these the Collector pods you described in your reports?" Anderson asked while looking in horror at the sheer number of pods.

"Yeah, I bet they're trying to build another Reaper in here somewhere." Shepard said. He let Anderson compose himself and then started walking on past the keepers and the pods.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Anderson asked quietly.

Shepard looked at the pods, then said "We could try to open them but… There's just too many and we need to open the Citadel arms, otherwise those we do save will die anyway."

"Your right, let's get to the Council Chambers ASAP then." Anderson said and started moving more quickly. Shepard noticed he was limping a bit, probably got hit trying to get to the beam, but he seemed to be moving so that was all that he had to do.

Shepard opened a door and noticed right away they had reached the Council Chambers. Of course, he noticed more than that.

"I underestimated you Shepard." The Illusive Man said. He was standing right in front of the central control panel, much like Saren but without a glider. Unlike Saren, however, The Illusive Man had several ATLAS Mechs and Cerberus soldiers guarding him.

"I warned you, control is the means to survival, control of the Reapers, and of you if necessary." The Illusive Man continued.

"And how exactly will you control me?" Shepard said with disgust, but then saw what had happened. The Illusive Man's minions brought forward several members of Shepard's team, past and present. Cerberus soldiers had guns pointed at the heads of Liara, James, Javik, Jacob, Jack, Zaeed, Kaidan, and Samara. They had their hands tied to their heads and had gags over their mouths.

"How…" Shepard started to say until The Illusive Man spoke again.

"You of all people should know I have many sleeper agents, Shepard. It wasn't hard to get your teammates to follow orders that come from you, or at least orders they think came from you." The Illusive Man gave a sinister smirk. "Just look at how easily I can control you using the right methods! I can do this with the Reapers as well."

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper."

"Have a little faith Shepard. I remember a time when I thought your shortsightedness had ruined our chance for human dominance in the galaxy, but now? Now, we can control the Reapers; use them as our weapons to subdue the other races, to bring humanity its true destiny!"

"Listen to yourself, you're indoctrinated!" Anderson yelled at The Illusive Man.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, Admiral, but it won't change the fact that you're scared. You're afraid of the powerful leader humanity could become! We could advance more than the past 10,000 years combined! We could build a beautiful, human-filled galaxy, with the Reapers subject to our every whim! Humanity could even surpass the limitations of our galaxy, and colonize other galaxies! Don't you see this is the way humanity must evolve?"

Shepard looked right at him, and stated defiantly, "You're playing with things you don't understand, with power you shouldn't be able to use."

"I… don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because, we're not ready."

"And when will we be ready Shepard? When will humanity achieve its destiny if we have leaders like you, afraid to seize an opportunity that is laid out for you? No, this is the way humanity must evolve Shepard, this is how we secure a beautiful future for us and our children!"

"No, you're just doing what the Reapers want Illusive Man, if we destroy them this ends today, but if you're right, how do you know you can control them forever? What if they break free, what will happen to your beautiful future then?"

"I shouldn't expect an alien-lover to understand. You've saved far more alien lives than human lives; it's truly embarrassing you were the first human spectre. Now, lay down your weapons or your team will die."

Shepard let his weapon fall to the ground. Anderson set his own weapon down more gently. Shepard then noticed that all but two of the squad mates that Cerberus had captured were biotics. 'This might help us' he thought as he raised his hands to his head. The Illusive Man continued to talk of the things humanity could do with the Reapers, what the Reapers are capable of, and a whole lot of other lies while the Cerberus troops moved Shepard and Anderson to the captured group. Shepard looked hard at each biotic, and gave a determined look to James and Zaeed, and hoped that they got the message. As far as Shepard could tell they had been unconscious until moments ago, and their implants should still be working. A Cerberus soldier moved his holo-cuffs towards Shepard's hands, and Shepard yelled now and blasted the soldier away with his biotic power. The other biotics did the same, and soon all of Shepard's team was free and moving to cover.

"You're a fool Shepard, but lucky for you I know how to handle fools!" The Illusive Man mocked as he got inside his own custom-built ATLAS Mech. The other ATLAS Mechs followed him and went to attack Shepard and his team...

Author End-note: So, did you like the new word-battle with the Illusive Man? Is it epic or what? I always thought we should actually be able to fight the Illusive Man, and I think this would've been the most logical way to do it. Also, for any Indoctrination Theory fans, I decided to give that little Easter Egg about the seemingly different laser Harbinger fired. I'm not actually doing anything Indoctrination Theory like, but I thought why not give a little shout-out? Anyway, what will happen to Shepard's team? How long will it be until Shepard can get to the Citadel arm controls? What will happen when the Crucible actually connects to the Citadel? And what about Tali and the Normandy? Stay tuned and review! :D

P.s. If anyone says that Cerberus was destroyed at Cronos Station, I have an explanation. Several missions in the game are you attacking Cerberus bases, and I'd like to theorize he had another base somewhere closer to Earth that he used to get troops and get onto the Citadel. I highly doubt that The Illusive Man would walk around without some kind of elite guard at least, so why not ATLAS Mechs?


	3. Hope

Well, chapter 3 is here! To answer a question raised by kill-phil about how TIM captured the crew, I'll just say I'll get to that later, but you can probably assume something Reaper related (yes, ambiguous answers, Bioware has taught me well *evil face*). Anyway, as usual Bioware owns Mass Effect, not me; so back to the fic, enjoy!

Ch. 3: Hope

_Normandy SR-2_

_Garrus Vakarian_

"How's Tali doing doctor?" Garrus asked Dr. Chakwas. His injuries had healed quickly, with the help of the Medigel, and he honestly didn't feel them anymore.

"She… sustained some very dangerous injuries, and she is out cold, but she should heal quicker than expected. Any normal Quarian would've died from her amount of infectant exposure but… well, Tali is no ordinary Quarian is she?" Dr. Chakwas said with a faint smile. Garrus could tell she had worked hard to save Tali, but he still needed to be sure.

"Can I see her? I'd like to make sure she's alright, Shepard would kill me if I let her die in the AI Core, or anywhere for that matter."

"No, you can't go in there Garrus. Her suit was badly damaged; we had to… remove a considerable portion of it." Dr. Chakwas said while looking to the left slightly. Garrus quickly realized why he wouldn't be allowed in.

"I understand. Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Garrus, tell me what you want to know."

"You said Tali isn't a normal Quarian, and I agree with you, but how does her not being normal make her not die from an infection that would kill any other Quarian? Not to sound cruel or anything, but what makes her special?"

"Well… Um… She has been… Well, exposed to a considerable amount of Human bacteria before and…"

"Are you saying Shepard… Spirits Shepard saved her life again just by being intimate with her!?"

"You could say that, yes." Dr. Chakwas chuckled and put on another faint smile.

Garrus just looked at Dr. Chakwas for a moment, and then let out a chuckle of his own. 'Damn Shepard, you can save anyone by doing anything can't you?' And then he remembered he'd probably never see Shepard again, and he stopped his chuckling and walked to the Gun Battery, because there were calibrations to do and he needed a little time to think on his own.

_The Crucible_

_Admiral Steven Hackett_

Admiral Hackett watched the screen, viewing the battle's progress. Despite combining the forces of all of the galaxies races, the Reapers, the ever efficient killing machines, were slowly pushing allied forces back. No reports from the Beam charge had come in, and the few images from Hammer looked grim. He heard an officer approaching, and the Admiral turned around. The officer handed Admiral Hackett a datapad, saluted him, and then went back to his station. Hackett looked at the report, and a hopeful fire gleamed in his eyes.

"Holy shit, they did it." Hackett turned on his fleet comm, as this was news everyone had to hear.

"All ships, this is Admiral Hackett. We've got confirmed reports that Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson have both reached the Citadel. All ships cease offensive operations and converge on the Crucible. We need to protect it at all costs and buy them time to open the Citadel arms."

He shut off his fleet comm and heard several officers cheer at his announcement. He was filled with pride, but he knew there was still more to come. The Reapers would most likely notice the fleet's change of orders, but it was only a short time before they would notice the huge dark energy device moving directly towards the Citadel anyway, and they had to set up a defensive perimeter. The Crucible, no matter what it did, had to be protected and had to connect to the Citadel if the nightmare that is the Reapers would ever be able to end.

_London, Earth_

_Major Coats_

Major Coats stood in the forward command center, commanding the remains of Hammer to stop the assault on the Beam. Several Sovereign-class Reapers had arrived shortly after Shepard and Anderson had gotten into the beam, and it looked like no one else was going to get through. The charge, however, had not failed, and everyone's moral had increased after Admiral Hackett's announcement. One thing disturbed the Major, however; Harbinger, the first Reaper to defend the Beam, had flown off towards the Citadel with a deafening cry of what could only be anger, if the Reapers were even capable of it, after the other Reapers had arrived. From the reports Coats remembered, from what seemed like a lifetime ago, Harbinger had some kind of obsession with Shepard and was most likely trying to reach Shepard before the Crucible docked. Major Coats stopped himself from dwelling on this, and went back to coordinating Hammer's retreat, hoping to save as many lives as he could.

_Normandy Sr-2_

_Garrus Vakarian_

'We've got confirmed reports that Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson have both reached the Citadel.' Garrus looked up to the speakers for a second, with his mouth gaping at the announcement. After a few seconds he shook his head and whispers 'Spirits' with what could only be described as a mixture of shock and relief. More determined than ever to get his calibrations done, and done right, he continued to work, thinking to himself 'is it even possible for Shepard to actually die?'

_Normandy Sr-2_

_Jeff 'Joker' Moreau_

'We've got confirmed reports that Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson have both reached the Citadel.' Joker, who was busy piloting his favorite ship in the galaxy and fighting Reaper forces, hardly listened to Hackett's announcement until he heard Shepard's name. He put on one of the biggest smiles he'd ever had and looked over at EDI.

"Told you he'd save us all again EDI, time to pay up."

"Jeff, although I expressed my support for your casual gambling habits, I did not make any actual bets with you."

"I know EDI, but you said something about Shepard not being the hero this time."

"I simply stated the high improbability of one man saving all life in the galaxy three times."

"Yeah, I know EDI, but you really shouldn't always believe statistics, especially when Shepard is involved."

"I will keep that in mind, Jeff, now please blast that Reaper Destroyer to bits for me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Joker said enthusiastically while firing the Normandy's Thanix Cannon at a damaged Reaper Destroyer. The Destroyer exploded and Joker watched with satisfaction as another abomination blew to pieces in the dark void of space because of his ship, and he began moving the Normandy into its assigned defensive position around the Crucible.

Aaaaand there it is, another chapter down! If anyone asks, yes I had to have Shepard save Tali's life again, it just feels right, and this way it almost makes you want to laugh a little. Wait, laughing in a Tragedy? You monster, I know, but just like Mass Effect there's going to be varying feelings throughout the story. One minute you think Shepard's dead forever, the next he's fighting the Illusive Man. One minute you think Tali could die from her injuries, the next your laughing at the implications of what actually saved her life. Anyway, just like before please follow, rate, review, bake me a cake, or whatever, and I hope to see you here for the next chapter! Who knows, maybe I'll actually get to the fight with the Illusive Man next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. The Illusive Man

Time for Chapter 4, yippee! Hopefully someone is feeling the suspense, what happened to Shepard!? Wasn't I supposed to stay with his POV? Well, hopefully in this chapter you'll get your fill of Shepard again, and your anticipation for the battle will be satisfied! And, I'm not really sure if I have to say this in every chapter, but Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, I own nothing, but thanks for reading my story!

Ch. 4: The Illusive Man

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard and his team were all hidden behind some fallen debris, using the debris as cover from the Illusive Man and his deadly ATLAS Mechs. Shepard, being the one to always quickly adapt to new battle situations, formulated a plan in his head and gave his orders to his team.

"Liara, Kaidan, Javik, and James, take the left two ATLAS Mechs; Jacob, Zaeed, Samara, and Jack take the right two. Anderson and I will deal with the Illusive Man."

Shepard's team split up the way Shepard commanded. Shepard felt uneasy about fighting the Illusive Man, given his ATLAS Mech seemed to be covered in Reaper tech, but he had to kill him to get to the arm controls. He looked at Anderson and said, "You're wounded, so stay back and provide covering fire, but don't take any risks, that's my job."

Anderson smirked and pulled out his assault rifle. "Alright Shepard, I've got your back. Be careful son."

Shepard pulled out his own assault rifle and sent a Warp attack at TIM's Mech. His shields seemed unfazed, and the Mech didn't slow its advance. 'This might be harder than I thought' Thought Shepard as he readied himself for a biotic charge. He unleashed his charge directly at TIM's Mech, and the Mech grinded back with the sound of metal rubbing metal. TIM fired a rocket at Shepard, and Shepard dived left, narrowly dodging it. TIM then fired the Mech's other weapon, and the shot impacted Shepard's shields. His shields crashed immediately, but luckily Shepard had recharged another charge and hit TIM's Mech again. A crack, although rather small, appeared on the Mech's faceshield.

"You cannot prevent humanity's destiny, Shepard. You'd rather allow humanity to be controlled by the Council, to let our potential go unused! I would rather die than see that!"

"No, I'd rather use our potential for the good of all, and not just ourselves!" Shepard yelled as he slammed a biotic fist into TIM's Mech.

"Stop this Shepard, you can't just destroy what you don't understand!"

"What is it I don't understand!? The Reapers harvest us to create new Reapers, it's that simple! Unless we stop them now, this nightmare will go on forever!" Shepard had used another charge and had grabbed a handle on the Mech's faceplate. Shepard raised another biotic fist and slammed it into the Mech's faceplate, thickening the crack and causing the crack to spread.

"You're wrong; the Reapers are just waiting for us to take control!"

"No, you're wrong!" Shepard raised his fist and let out a powerful Nova attack, cracking the shield further and crashing the Mech's shields.

"ENOUGH!" The Illusive Man yelled as he slammed his fist on a mid-sized button on the middle of his control console. The odd Reaper tech started to glow brightly, and Shepard was quickly lifted into a blue bubble which looked like a Prothean security device, much like the device Liara was trapped in on Therum. The other Cerberus ATLAS Mechs had been defeated, and all of Shepard's team watched in horror as Shepard was captured.

"Put your weapons down or I will squeeze the life out of your 'beloved' Commander." TIM said calmly with another evil smirk. Why he hadn't used this device before now was a mystery, maybe it needed charging, but in any case Shepard was now trapped with no way of moving. He couldn't move or use his biotics, he could only talk. 'Can talking get me out of another horrible situation? I mean, I did stop the Quarians from killing the Geth by talking right?'

"Stop this Illusive Man, you know you're wrong!"

"No, you're wrong Shepard. I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty the Crucible will allow me to control them."

"And then what?"

"Look out a window, Shepard, look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do! They can give humanity the future we so desperately deserve!"

"I see what they did to you." Shepard said while looking at the Illusive Man's Reaper tech 'upgrades'

"I took what I wanted from them, made it my own. This isn't about me or you; this is about things so much bigger than all of us!"

"Like humanities existence? What if you're wrong, would you be willing to bet humanities existence on whether or not you can control them?"

The Illusive Man began to get flustered, and began shaking his head. "I… know it will work, it has too."

"You can't see it can you, they won't let you."

The Illusive Man roared with anger. "No, I'm in control, no one is telling me what to do! Do think power like this comes easy!? There are sacrifices!"

"You've sacrificed too much."

"No, I only wanted to protect humanity… The Crucible can control them, I know it can, I just…"

"It's not too late, let me go and we can end this today."

"I… I can't do that Commander."

Anderson yelled over his cover. "Of course you can't, they own you now!"

"You… you'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen, or humanity will be undone!"

"Because of you, humanity is already undone."

"That's not true!"

"Look around you! They have the Citadel! They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them!"

"I… I just need to…"

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you."

"I…" The Illusive Man hit the release button for the security bubble. Shepard landed on the ground while the Illusive Man continued to struggle inside of his Mech. "… They're too strong!"

"You're stronger! Don't let them win, don't let them control you! You need to let me save humanity!"

The Illusive Man looked at Shepard one last time. "I tried Shepard… Thank you." He said as he lifted a pistol to his head and fired. The Mech fell to the floor and remained there, dormant and unmoving.

'Wow, major déjà vu.' Shepard thought as he walked to the central control panel. He pressed a few buttons he remembered pressing almost 3 years ago, and the Citadel arms began to open. As he waited for the arms to slowly open, he noticed his team come up to him. He just had to ask.

"So, how did my elite team of specially-trained badasses get captured by Indoctrinated Timmy?"

Zaeed just gave him a slight glare and spoke up, "We got orders from you, you goddamn bastard. We all got on a shuttle and some knock-out gas hit us and obviously knocked us out. I'd guess the Reapers wanted you to get up here, otherwise why the hell would they waste their time with us?"

"You actually believed the orders he sent? What'd they say?"

"They said 'I need to know you guys will make it out of here alive', you know, that goddamn crap."

Jack spoke up, "Yeah, it had major pussy vibes… I mean, it sounded like something you would say."

Shepard just looked at his team and smirked. "Well, we saved the galaxy a third time and all we can talk about is how much of a nice guy I am." He shook his head with a small smile, then said, "Alright team, go back to the keeper tunnels and get those civilians out of those Collector pods. I'll stay here with Anderson and tend to his wounds. Get as many civilians as you can out of those pods, I don't know how much time they have left, even if the Crucible works." His team saluted him and went to the tunnels to release as many civilians as possible.

_The Crucible_

_Admiral Steven Hackett_

Admiral Hackett couldn't believe his eyes. The Citadel arms had opened, and the Crucible was nearly docked to the Presidium. The war would be won today, and everyone could look forward to a wonderful future without the threat of the Reapers. The Crucible then touched the Presidium, and the sound of several magnetic clamps could be heard clicking into the Citadel.

Author's end-note: Well, what a battle that was. I tried not to drag the battle with Timmy; made it short, sweet, and to the point, but hey it was a battle! Everything seems so rainbows and sunshine now, doesn't it? I guess I'll be making a happy ending after all. Anyway, as usual please rate, follow, review, give me cookies, or whatever, and I hope to see you next chapter to see what will happen next!


	5. The Farm-boy Biotic

Chapter 5 is here! To kill-phil: Thanks for reviewing every chapter, it's helpful to see what's right and wrong, and what's not fully explained in the story. I'll just say I was originally planning to blow the Citadel to bits with the Illusive Man fight but... I had another idea, you'll see eventually! And I'm glad you think I'm doing something new, honestly the only reason I didn't let Shepard get hit by Harbinger's beam is... Well... A Reaper beam hitting anyone would incinerate you instantly, even if you're the great Commander Shepard. (Rannoch mission anyone?) Anyway, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, I own nothing. Now, enjoy!

Ch. 5: The Farm-boy Biotic

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

"Here Anderson, I've got some Medigel ready." Shepard had his omnitool out, and was preparing some Medigel for Anderson's leg wound. The Citadel arms were opening rather slowly, but they were gigantic so that shouldn't have been unexpected. Shepard applied the Medigel to Anderson's wound. Anderson simply let out a deep breath as the Medigel did its magic and sat down next to the control panel.

Shepard sat down next to him, looking out the window of the Council Chambers, seeing the Earth slowly coming into view. "We did it sir."

"Yes, we did. We all did." Anderson kept his gaze on the Earth as its full beauty came into view. "It's… quite a view."

Shepard chuckled a little. "Best seats in the house."

Anderson seemed to ignore his comment and kept talking. "God, it feels like years since I just… sat down."

"I think you earned a rest."

Anderson just kept his gaze on the Earth. He began to smile at the blue orb that continued to grow slowly. "You ever wonder if things would've been different… How our lives would be… Different, if this hadn't happened?"

Anderson turned to face Shepard. "I had a family once Shepard, so long ago I can hardly remember it. I never did figure out what true family life was."

Shepard just smiled. "There'll be time enough for that now, Anderson, just think about Kahlee."

Anderson let out a chuckle. "No, Shepard, I… I think that ship has sailed. What about you? Ever thought about settling down?"

Shepard just shook his head and looked back at Earth. "I'm a soldier, Anderson, like you. I'm not really fit for anything else."

Anderson laughed again. "You not fit for something, Shepard? Just think about it for a second, who would make a better dad than you?"

Shepard kept his gaze on the Earth. "Yeah… I like the sound of that… I'm not sure I'd be much good at it though."

Anderson looked at Shepard with an amused gaze. "I don't know Shepard, I think you'd make a great dad."

Shepard looked down towards the room he had fought Saren in with a smile he hadn't used since his last talk with his father, all those years ago on that small farm on Mindior. He thought about the time before the raid on Mindior, about how he had once pictured his dad as a hero, just like people pictured himself now. Shepard knew now his father had only been a farmer, but nothing would change the fact he was a hero to his own eyes, and for some reason Shepard had the same effect on other people. Of course, with his real father long dead Anderson, who had saved his life back there on Mindior, was the closest thing to a father Shepard had left, and hearing those words from a man he greatly respected empowered his resolve.

"Thank you, sir."

Anderson wasn't finished, however. "Just think how proud your kids would be, telling everyone… their dad, is Commander Shepard!"

Shepard shook his head again. "I don't know about that… Not everything I've done is something to be proud of."

Anderson put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Nonsense, Shepard. You did good, son, you did good. I'm proud of you, and so is everyone in the galaxy."

Shepard smiled at the Earth again, and in his heart he knew Anderson was right. He could make a great father, he could be a great husband to Tali, and he could, after all of the Reapers died, be with Tali for the rest of his days. Who knows, he could even fulfill his childhood dream of becoming a small-time farmer like his father, and have a quiet little house with Tali as his wife, and two little children, one boy and one girl, filling the house with their laughter, just like his father had.

"You know Anderson; you remind me a lot of my father, and what you said… I think you're right."

"I know I'm right son, you of all people deserve a little happiness out of this nightmare." Anderson said quietly. They sat there for just a moment, and then Anderson started to get up. "Alright Shepard, no more slacking, let's go save some lives."

Shepard stopped Anderson before he got up completely. "Wait, the Medigel hasn't healed your wounds yet, just stay here. I'll go check on the others and help them."

Anderson let out of grunt of disapproval, and then sat back down. "Ok, Shepard, but I'm not sitting here all day. When I don't feel the pain anymore I'm coming to help."

Shepard just smiled as he stood up. "I wouldn't have it any other way sir."

Shepard started walking towards the door to the keeper tunnels, and began thinking about Mindior again.

_Flashback_

_Mindior, hours before the Batarian raid_

16-year old Shepard was sitting on the dinner table, eating his food with his family. The sun was setting on the horizon, and Shepard would soon have to start his homework before his bed time. Harvest time was coming soon, and Shepard was looking forward to working in the fields again.

Shepard's father looked up from his plate and decided to speak, "So, how's school my boy? Finished all of your homework right?"

Shepard looked up from his own plate and answered. "Of course dad, it'll be done before I go to bed."

"Good, that's my boy." Shepard's father turned to his wife. "Hannah, do we have any of that leftover pie? I think our kids deserve to eat the rest of it tonight."

Hannah Shepard just kept eating, and said with a smirk "It's still there unless you ate it all."

Shepard's father simply chuckled. "I guess that means there's some left." He got up and opened the fridge, taking the pie out of it.

Shepard smiled at the sight of the slice of pie now in front of him. Being a farmer on a distant colony world meant rarely getting more food than basic meat and potatoes, and pie was even rarer still. Shepard's father had gone to the most expensive store in town just to get the pie crust and the pudding for the pie, although the plants in it were grown on their farm.

"Better enjoy it kids, that was the last pie crust at the store." Shepard's sister, who was 10, started picking at the pie with her fork. Shepard, however, started to devour the slice of pie with extreme speed. When Shepard had finished with his own slice of pie, Shepard's sister stopped picking it and gave it to him, saying "Here, it's too sweet for me." And she walked off to her room.

Shepard helped his mother put the plates in the dish washer, and then started to head to his room. He walked into his room, double-checking his model ships were still hanging on the wall, and sat on his desk to start his homework. He was stuck on a particularly hard math problem when his father knocked on his door.

"Son, can I come in?"

Shepard went through everything he had done today in his head, thinking about what he could've done wrong. 'No, I haven't done anything wrong, what could he want?' He then got up and opened the door.

"Yes dad?"

"Son, I wanted to talk to you, about… the farm."

Shepard perked up instantly. Nothing interested Shepard more than farming, from fertilizer to automated harvesters. "Sure dad, what do you want to talk about? Is it about the west acres? I actually had an idea for improving them, if we irrigated the land a little more we might…"

Shepard's father cut him off. "No son, not about that, I've already heard it remember? And I did say it was a good idea. What I wanted to talk about was you, being a farmer…"

Shepard just looked at his father silently. He'd told his father a hundred times his dream was to inherit the farm, what else was there he needed to talk about?

His father looked him in the eyes. "Look son, I know you're a biotic, and I know we basically broke the law by not telling anyone… But I'm not sure we'll be able to hide the fact forever, especially since you seem to be especially gifted. The Alliance really wants people with biotic potential and… I almost said you were a biotic to an Alliance recruiter I was talking to in town." Shepard's father put his hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I know you never really wanted to be a soldier but… You do like ships don't you? And I'm sure you'd make me and your mother proud if you did decide to join the Alliance."

"I know dad, but am I really that gifted of a biotic? I can hardly move a bale of hay."

Shepard's father chuckled again. "Yes son, without an amp you can lift a bale of hay a meter off of the ground; that screams gifted." Shepard's father paused for a second before continuing. "You know, your mother once wanted to join the Alliance. If she hadn't met me I bet she would've, and I'm sure she'd have made a fine soldier, maybe even an Admiral. Heh, you know how your mother is, she was just born to lead, and son, I think you were too."

Shepard just looked at him quizzically. "Me? A leader? Dad, were not there at the soccer game last week? We lost by five goals to the so-called 'worst' team on Mindior!"

"And yet you never gave up, and never let your team feel down. That's what makes leaders great, whether they win or lose. Son, whether you like it or not you'd make a great leader, just like you'd make a great father someday."

Shepard laughed. "Ha, that's not happening for a LONG time, kids are nothing but trouble and noise dad, don't you remember when Jane was little?"

Shepard's father just shook his head. "Someday you'll change your mind son, but I just wanted you to know whatever you decide, I'll be proud of you, and I know you'll always do what's right. Now, did you need any help with your homework?"

_Several Hours later_

_Mindior_

Shepard awoke to the sound of a muffled explosion. He darted up and looked out his window. He saw fires burning in the fields, and alien ships flying in from the sky. He ran to his parent's room and noticed no one was there. He started to walk down starts when he heard a strange alien yelling in a language he couldn't understand at his father and mother. His father had his pistol pointed at the alien, and seemed to understand what the alien said, because he shouted back:

"Get out of my home Batarian!"

Shepard watched from the stairway. Jane came up behind him, as she had also woken up from the sound. Luckily the Batarian couldn't see him or Jane, but he could see everything that happened next. A few more Batarians came inside, and moved closer to Shepard's mother and father. Shepard's father yelled "Stay back or I'll shoot!" but the Batarians just kept moving. Shepard's father fired the pistol at the first Batarian, crashing his shields and killing him. Sadly, the other Batarians fired back, and killed his father and mother in a rain of gunfire.

Shepard couldn't help but let out a yelp of horror at the sight he had just witnessed. His father struggled a little, and looked up towards Shepard. As loud as he could with his last breath he yelled. "Son run!" Before he collapsed completely and stopped moving.

Shepard grabbed his sister and ran as fast as he could to his room. He opened his window and told his sister to start climbing down. He grabbed the knife his father had bought him last Christmas, a whistle, and the full bottle of water he had left on his desk. He paused for a moment then grabbed the picture of his family off of his desk and climbed down the side of the house quickly. His sister was waiting, hidden from sight, and they stayed there for a brief moment, looking for any Batarians, before running into the fields. Shepard knew the fields in and out, and he knew if they got to the forest they would be safe. He remembered a small cave he had found with Jane a few years ago, and figured that would be their best bet for survival. They continued running through the corn fields, and began to hear screams and saw, to their horror, ships being filled with humans and lifting off to God knows where.

When they reached a road they stopped. They had to cross this road to get to the forest, and the cave, but they would most likely be seen. Shepard thought for a second then turned to his sister. "Ok Jane, this is going to be hard, but we need to run as fast as we can across this road if we want to survive."

Jane just looked at Shepard and started crying. "But… We left mom and pop behind… We have to go back and save them."

Shepard felt tears well up in his own eyes. "We can't save them now Jane... They're already gone."

"No, they can't be! Why… Why are they here? Why are those FREAKS here!?" She started crying louder, and Shepard heard the strange Batarian language again, shouting something. He knew they had heard them.

"Come on Jane, we have to go now!"

Jane kept crying and started running right behind Shepard. Shepard heard more Batarian shouts, and saw a few shots fly past him. He reached the trees and moved behind one, then looked back with horror. Jane had just been hit in the leg, and she had fallen to the dirt. She was still crying, and she tried to get up, only to be hit in the arm. She raised her head and whispered 'help me…'

Then the last shot was fired. The mass accelerator round hit the back of her head, coming out through her forehead, and she fell to the ground dead. Shepard felt a terrible mixture of rage and sadness overflow in him. He began to glow bright blue and he left his cover. He looked straight at the Batarian squad and one of the Batarians, probably the leader, laughed at the farm-boy biotic. Shepard let out a rage-filled yell and charged at the laughing Batarian. The Batarian's bones broke instantly, and he fell to the ground dead. The other Batarians took a step back, and then aimed their guns at Shepard. Shepard unsheathed his knife, and ushered up a powerful biotic barrier. The mass accelerator rounds fizzled away at the sheer power of the barrier, and Shepard just walked up to one of the Batarians with eyes filled with rage and hate. He took the knife and slammed in into the Batarian's neck. The Batarian gagged then fell to the ground. The Batarians moved in on Shepard, trying to get him from behind, but he looked back and, with another yell, let out a powerful Nova attack. The Batarians were flown off of their feet, and the few close enough to Shepard were killed. Shepard then charged at another Batarian, killing him instantly, and picked up his weapon. It was an old battle rifle, rarely used by anyone but slavers, but Shepard didn't mind or care. He raised the gun and, with accuracy few grunts could match, killed the remaining Batarians with the bare minimum of gunfire. The Batarian squad was all dead, and Shepard turned to his sister. He knelt down next to her, and lifted her into his arms, hoping she was still ok. But all he saw when he flipped her over was the hole in her head, and her pale eyes empty of life. Shepard began to sob loudly, clutching his sister in his arms, desperately hoping for the spark to return to her eyes. After a short time he set her down, closed her eyes, and eyed his gun.

His eyes once again filled with hate and anger. 'The Batarians will pay!' He thought. 'They'll pay for EVERYTHING!'

_End Flashback_

Shepard shook his head, trying to end the thoughts he was having. That time seemed like a lifetime ago to Shepard, and it had not been the only time he had felt that kind of lose. He had had the same feeling on Akuze, when he lost his entire squad, on Virmire, where he had lost Ashley, over Alchera, where he lost 20 good men and women, and where he himself had nearly died, and when he lost Mordin, Thane, and Legion. Sometimes it left like he always lost. He didn't like feeling like a failure, but each time he lost someone and he lived that's exactly how he felt, and that dormant anger, suppressed so long ago, rose a bit inside of him.

'… I know you'll always do what's right…'

Shepard shook his head again, this time clearing those thoughts completely. He had done what was right, and he knew his father would be proud of him. Then Shepard heard the sound of gigantic metal clamps connect to the Citadel. The Crucible had docked.

Author's note: Yes, I had to give Shepard his back-story! Bioware just tells us what happened and that's it! We don't see it, we don't see how it affected Shepard, and we only get a few tiny mentions of it ever, so I had to expand on it. Wow… My longest chapter yet, hopefully I didn't ramble XD. Anyway, as usual I hope you enjoyed the story and I'd appreciate any reviews, follows, chocolates, favorites, etc., and I hope to see you next chapter!

P.s. Explanation time: All races communicate using translators, according to the codex. Also, according to the codex, not everyone has a translator implanted in their heads, only those who will actually come in contact with other species on a regular or semi-regular basis. That being said, obviously little Shepard won't have any clue what the Batarains are saying, but his father will, as he goes to town often and there are a few aliens in town. There, explained! :D Also, no one ever says who saved Shepard from Mindior, (just says an Alliance patrol) so why not Anderson? It would give a whole new perspective to his character, and explain their fatherly-friendship thing they have going.

EDIT: Fixed a soccer-related thing... Sorry if I hurt anyone's heads with my soccer ignorance before but I'm American sorry XD


	6. Follow the Heart

Chapter 6 has arrived! I wonder how long I can keep up this new chapter a day thing… I was originally going to post updates every other day but… It's so hard not to continue the story! I'm feeling it; it just wants to flood out of my fingers and onto the keyboard! :D Hopefully that's a good thing, and people keep coming back so I mustn't be that bad. Anyway, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, and Tali commands you to enjoy!

Ch.6: Follow the Heart

_Citadel_

_Admiral Anderson_

"I wouldn't have it any other way sir."

Anderson remained sitting as Shepard got up and began walking away. Anderson could hardly believe the scared, angry kid he had rescued on Mindior so long ago had become the savior of the galaxy. Anderson turned his head back to the Earth, thinking about the day he had first met Shepard.

_Flashback_

_Orbital Mindior, 2170_

"Sir, there are slaver ships all over the main colony; the Batarians are at it again."

Anderson looked at the screen. The colony had been decimated, and it appeared most of the slaver's ships had already left with most of the colony's population.

Anderson turned back to his pilot. "Worst raid I've seen in years, we'd better get down there quickly if we want to save anyone."

Anderson turned to exit the helm and ready his ground team.

_Mindior_

Anderson and his small squad of 6 were walking through the streets of the main colony. The buildings had been raided, and then torched, and there was no living soul to be seen. There were bodies everywhere, most likely the civilians who tried to resist, and the terrible smell of fresh death loomed over everything. Anderson had to turn his head away from a dead woman clutching a small child in her arms; the child was gone as well. Another girl, probably 15 or 16, was lying dead face-up near them in a pool of blood, empty eyes looking up to the sky. Anderson shook his head. 'Damned slavers…' Anderson then noticed a few slavers lifting a crate filled with people into a ship, and told his squad to slow down before they saw them. Then Anderson saw a bright blue light.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY!" A young boy, who looked to be 16, was running towards the slavers with an immense biotic fury. The boy was covered in blood, but almost all of it was Batarian blood. He held a sharp knife in one hand and an assault rifle in the other and he was glowing brightly. The boy summoned up more biotic power and charged at one of the Batarians, who died instantly.

One of the other Batarians yelled, "Kill him, it's the biotic that's sabotaging us!" The Batarians readied their weapons and began firing at the boy. The boy's biotics seemed weakened, but they determinately defended him from the bullets that were flying at him. Anderson told his team to move and rescue the boy, and they sprang into action. They fired at the Batarians, and the Batarians were taken completely by surprise and killed quickly. The boy was panting loudly, but managed to yell to the soldiers.

"Thank God someone's still alive that has a gun! We…" He stopped to try and catch his breath; he failed to do so quickly, and spoke on. "… We need to… Get these people out of here…"

The boy then looked past the soldiers towards the dead women Anderson at seen earlier. The boys face, completely red from his overuse of biotics, paled almost completely at the sight. Anderson knew right away the boy had known them.

The boy walked towards the dead girl lying face up, fingers outstretched, and knelt down next to her. He looked at her and tears began to roll down his face. Anderson told his troops to secure the ship, and then walked up to the boy and knelt beside him.

"Did you know her?" Anderson asked the boy as gently and quietly as he could. The boy let out a sob, then tried in vain to compose himself.

He kept his gaze on the girl on the ground. "She was… Her name was Ellen. She was…" He closed his eyes as more tears came out. "… My girlfriend…"

Anderson put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright son, your safe now."

The boy opened his eyes, pushed Anderson away, got up, and roared with anger. "I'm safe!? I just watched these… Animals kill most of my friends and family! I saw my teachers, neighbors, and friends get rounded into ships like cattle!" His anger calmed a bit, and more tears fell down from his eyes. "I'm standing next to my dead girlfriend you asshole! I watched my parents and my sister get shot and die because I didn't save them!" The boy shut his eyes and looked down. "… How could I ever be safe from this?"

Anderson put his hand on the boy's shoulder again. "It wasn't your fault son, you couldn't have done anything. You're safe now, the Alliance is here, and I'll make sure you can get out of here."

The boy sniffled and stood up straighter, although he was still severely tired. He looked at Anderson. "Just… make them stop… make this nightmare stop…"

Anderson smiled understandingly at the boy. "We will son, we will. Now, please follow me and we'll get you out of this mess."

Anderson kept his hand on the boy's shoulder and they began walking towards the squad. Anderson looked at one of them and said. "Fitzpatrick, status update. How many were alive in there?"

The marine named Fitzpatrick saluted Anderson. "Sir, there are only 6 people on the ship, and all of them have been knocked out sir. Most likely this was one of the stragglers sir."

"At ease Fitzpatrick, now take this boy back to our ship, he needs some rest."

Fitzpatrick saluted again. "Yes sir!"

Fitzpatrick walked up to the boy and gestured for him to follow. Anderson took his hand off of the boy's shoulder and the boy went off, still sniffling a little bit, with Fitzpatrick back to the ship.

Another marine approached Anderson, with concern in his eyes. "Sir, can I say something off the record?"

Anderson turned his head towards the marine. "Alright son, let me hear it."

The marine shuffled a bit. "Sir… Not to be frank but, these slavers took this colony so easily and… I wonder if we even make a difference at all… I mean that boy lost everything."

Anderson shook his head at the marine. "Sometimes I feel the same way too, but as long as you know in your heart you're doing what's right, then you're doing good. Besides, one thing the galaxy has taught me is that you can't save everyone… No matter how hard you try."

_End flashback_

Anderson turned his eyes away from Earth, thinking about how few he had actually saved on Mindior. He had basically raised Shepard after that, teaching him fighting techniques while he mastered his biotic power. Obviously he hadn't been around too often, with the Aliiance military and all, but he had always gone out of his way to visit him until Shepard had turned 18 and joined the Alliance. Anderson didn't see Shepard much after that… Until Azuke happened and Shepard was thrown into depression again. Anderson couldn't imagine how painful all of those losses were to Shepard, but he knew with just a little bit of support Shepard would perk right back up, because he knew in his heart that Shepard would always do what was right, and would always follow his heart.

Anderson then turned his head to the sound of magnetic clamps connecting to the Citadel. The Crucible had docked.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Tali'Zorah_

Tali awoke with a haze in her eyes. She tried to get up but felt pain in her chest, forcing her to lie back down. Her mind was glazed over, and she reached over to try and feel Shepard, to understand why she felt so dizzy and filled with fog. Her hand grabbed at nothing but air and she remembered what had happened. She closed her eyes and started to weep gently at the memory of Shepard's last words. 'You know I love you Tali, I always will.'

She couldn't accept it. She couldn't believe his words meant everything they had would end. He was hers, and she was his, and nothing could ever separate them, not even a horde of bosh'tet Reapers. She then noticed Dr. Chakwas come in with a sterilized mask on.

"Tali, you're awake." Dr. Chakwas walked up to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… We need to go back…" Tali said faintly. Despite the constant protest in her mind, her body wouldn't let her just get up and run to the shuttle.

Dr. Chakwas smiled faintly. "I guess you didn't hear the news, did you?" Dr. Chakwas put a hand on Tali's shoulder, pushing her back down to the bed. "He's ok, Tali. Anderson and Shepard made it to the Citadel."

Tali jerked her head to look into Dr. Chakwas's eyes. "R-really!? He's still… alive?"

Dr. Chakwas's smile widened. "Yes, yes he is, and he's about to put the Reapers into permanent shutdown mode."

Tali began to feel tears well up in her eyes again, but they were not tears of sorrow like before. No, Tali now felt an indescribable amount of happiness and nothing else could convey her feelings.

"Thank you for telling me… He better kill those bosh'tets." Tali sniffled a bit. "Or I'll get my shotgun."

Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "That's the spirit Tali, no wonder Shepard loves you."

Tali laid back further and closed her eyes. She was still hurt physically, but all of her emotional anguish was gone. Shepard had made it to the Citadel, and had saved everyone again, like he always did. She would be able to hold him in her arms once more, and feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She would be able to help him build that house on Rannoch and they would be together for the rest of their days. She would always love him, because he never failed her; he always followed his heart, and his heart always led him back to her.

Author's endnote: Yes, finally, more Tali! Jeez didn't I make this a romance fic, what was I thinking with no Tali in so many chapters!? XD Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you again later for another one! And as always please review, favorite, follow, give me free Tali merchandise, or whatever, and get ready for anything next chapter!


	7. The Crucible

Chapter 7… 7 is one of my favorite numbers, and because of this I'm going to try extra hard here. There will be action. There will be death. There will be everything you expect from a Tragedy! (At least I'll try to make it this way, if I fail that'd be embarrassing XD) Hopefully I've built my little world up a bit with the previous chapters, and I truly hope you enjoy what is to come… I did! As usual, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now enjoy this and Keelah Se'lai!

Ch. 7: The Crucible

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard stopped walking to listen to the Crucible dock. He had done it, he had saved everyone in the galaxy again, and hopefully permanently this time. He was so filled with satisfaction that his mission was finally over he didn't look out the window to see the gigantic Reaper known as Harbinger barreling towards the Council Chambers. Anderson had also turned his head from the window at the sound of the Crucible docking, not noticing the colossal abomination readying its weapons…

Harbinger fired into the Council Chambers. Anderson turned to the sound, and saw for only a moment the bright red Reaper laser. He saw nothing else; his death was quick but assured. Shepard, who was near the Illusive Man's Mech, saw his mentor, friend, and surrogate father disintegrate in an instant, and the control panel as well as half of the Council Chambers explode apart at the seams in the fiery blast. The Citadel maintained the atmosphere as it had when Sovereign was destroyed, but the damage was much more significant than that time.

Shepard's heart was broken, but his inner soldier reacted quickly. He didn't know if TIM's Mech could hope to stand up to the strength of a Reaper, but he had to try. He lifted a biotic fist and slammed into the Mech's face shield, breaking it open and finally opening the Mech. He pulled TIM's body out and Shepard threw the body to the side and climbed inside. The inside of the Mech was splattered with brains and blood, but Shepard simply ignored the slight discomforting smell and feel because he had more pressing concerns, like the Reaper of all Reapers preparing his laser for another blast. Shepard got into the Mech and lifted it to its feet with his biotics. The Mech was fully operational, and was hardly damaged, so he hoped the odds were in his favor. Harbinger then fired his beam at Shepard.

Shepard saw the bright red laser flash towards him. His life flashed before his eyes in an instant. He saw everyone he had ever known all turn to ash in his mind. The pain inside of him was far worse than the pain he felt on Mindior; he had failed not only Tali, but everyone in the entire galaxy. The emotions were unbearable, and he couldn't think; his body simply reacted. He pressed the button for the security shield and the blue orb formed in front of the Mech.

Harbinger's laser slammed into the blue orb the Mech had created, deflecting off in two directions. The laser destroyed another fourth of the Council Chambers, and blasted into other parts of the Citadel, but Shepard was still alive. The orb that had once held him as a prisoner had just saved his life.

Harbinger fired again, and again the Mech's orb deflected the laser. Harbinger screamed his Reaper scream with anger.

"Shepard, you cannot resist us! Stop this fighting; we are your genetic destiny!"

Shepard glared at the gargantuan Reaper and simply said with a determined look "I don't think so."

Harbinger screamed again. "Shepard, you do not understand! You cannot understand! You need us as much as we need you; stop resisting, and you will know perfection!"

Shepard kept his glare on the Reaper of all Reapers, wondering a small amount in his head about the Crucible. But the immediate fight had his immediate attention.

"And why would I need you? Why would anyone need you!? You've killed countless TRILLIONS because of your selfish cycles! No one has ever needed you, and no one will ever need you in the future! You're the one who can't understand!"

"The cycle must continue Shepard. The cycle always continues. There is no other option. We understand that; we know that. You have been deemed worthy of ascendance; you could taste perfection! Your species could taste perfection! We are the culmination of all organic life; we are your genetic destiny and evolution cannot be halted! We are true power!"

Harbinger raised itself a bit, almost as if it had opened its arms wide. "Do you not see our power? Do you not see our perfection!? You are one of the worthy, Shepard, and your mind could lead the next evolution of humanity and give humanity its true form, the perfect form of a Reaper!"

"No, all you talk about is perfection, but perfection is impossible! There is no perfect life, and there is no perfect species, organic, synthetic, or both! You're nothing but an abomination; a sick experiment by an insane AI to create 'peace'! I've met the Leviathans; I know their failure caused all of this! Don't you see you're nothing but a pawn to a twisted AI creation!? Don't you see you are not perfection; you're a mistake!"

Harbinger roared and fired its laser at Shepard. The orb again deflected it, but warnings began to beep. The Mech's batteries were draining rapidly.

"YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND SHEPARD! You will join us or die, you have no choice! Your mind cannot perceive our perfection; it cannot know what it has not witnessed!"

"No, I have a choice! I have the choice to fight, and I will fight just like everyone has, as every cycle before has! I will never allow myself to join you! I will not fall to you or any Reaper! The cycle stops today!"

Harbinger fired its laser again with another Reaper scream, and it looked like Harbinger put in as much of itself as it could into the blast. Instead of using the orb, a new idea came to Shepard. He summoned all of his biotic power and distorted the orb to look like a U. The laser hit the U, and then flew right back at Harbinger. The Mech's batteries beeped once more and then died, and the Mech's systems shut down, completely exhausted from the incredible amount of energy needed to defend against the Reaper's blast. The blast, which Harbinger had put so much force into, hit and damaged Harbinger severely, crashing the abomination's shields and caused some severe surface damage, and Shepard then noticed several dreadnaughts firing at the Reaper from behind. There were Turian, Asari, Human, Quarian, Geth, and Salarian dreadnaughts letting all of their weapons rain on the Reaper of all Reapers. Harbinger was severely weakened but tried in a sort of desperation to attack the dreadnaughts firing at him. He clawed a Turian dreadnaught apart, and blasted a Human one, but the other dreadnaughts were too fast and were firing too many shots for the Reaper and with a final blast to the center of the Reaper's body Harbinger exploded apart in an inferno of fire and steel. The last thing Shepard heard from the Reaper of Reapers was "This form… Is… Irrelevant…" before the final blast destroyed it.

Shepard got out of the Mech and watched the pieces of Harbinger fly in all directions. Shepard had killed another Reaper, and now the Crucible would kill the rest. Then he noticed the Crucible was doing nothing. It was docked, and some mechanics could be heard, but there was no Reaper shut down signal coming out of it. Shepard activated his comm.

"Admiral Hackett, what's going on?"

Admiral Hackett returned the call in a voice filled with static. "Something's wrong, Shepard; The Crucible isn't firing, and everything is perfect over here, it must be something on your end."

Shepard looked around at the ruins that were once the Council Chambers. "Um sir… The control panel has been destroyed, as has most of the Council Chambers. I don't know what I'll be able to do."

Hackett returned, with more static but in a very determined voice. "You'll figure something out Shepard, you always do, and we'll try to buy you some more time… But hurry!"

Shepard turned off his comm. What could he do? The control panel was destroyed, Anderson was dead… Shepard looked down and closed his eyes at the pain of knowing Anderson had lost his life, and he would never see him again. Anderson had helped him through so much, and had always supported him, and to see him die like that… Shepard shook his head and opened his eyes with a determined look. He had to figure something out; like Hackett said he always did, and he knew he had to get the Crucible activated or the entire galaxy would be destroyed.

Shepard walked up to one of the dead Cerberus soldiers lucky enough not to get hit by Harbinger's laser. He picked the helmet the soldier had on off of his head, and then Shepard put the helmet on his own head. He didn't know how much longer the mass effect fields would hold, and after the damage Harbinger had done he wasn't sure how much longer the tower would remain standing.

Shepard then heard a voice on his comm. "Commander, I have found something; it is in the Earth language you call English, I think you should come see it." Javik's voice said over the comm.

Shepard immediately responded. "I'm coming Javik, hold tight."

"Alright commander, but I should tell you the others are still saving civilians and won't be here."

"That's fine Javik, I'm coming."

_Strange Keeper Chamber, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard walked up to Javik with the Cerberus helmet still on his head. Javik was wearing his helmet as well, as the room was depressurized. A large hole, most likely caused by Harbinger's laser, was blasted out of the right wall and ceiling.

Javik turned to Shepard, "You are the Avatar of this cycle, Commander, and I think it must be you who does what needs to be done."

A single panel sat in the back-center of the room next to Javik, with a single word written largely and plainly in English on the holo-pad.

The word was: Activate.

Author's endnote: YES, I AM THE EVIL MONSTER THAT LIKES GIVING YET ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! :D But seriously, I liked this chapter and I hope you did too. I was almost tempted to continue but… This is such a good cliff-hanger I had to stop. Hopefully you feel frustrated, which will mean you will come back (my evil mission has been completed! :D) Sorry to those who thought these were short, but I can't always write 3000+ words in one night when I've got work, college, a social life… Ha, funny joke, what's a social life? XD Anyway, rate, review, don't hit me, etc. and I hope to see you next chapter, where I promise I'll stop with the cliff-hangers and finally spill the beans of my plan… maybe…


	8. Answers

Chapter 8 has arrived! What's that you say? I didn't update yesterday? That is true… I had to work late and I just crashed into bed afterwards, I'm sorry if I've added more suspense to everyone. Then I spent a lot of time today writing this… But that's ok, it's my story after all. Also, some people (kill-phil) were disturbed by the way Shepard reacted to Anderson's death; I may have planned that a little, but hopefully this chapter can explain that away. Anyway, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now let's see what my story has in store now.

Ch.8: Answers

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard was walking through the Keeper tunnels with a blank face. He was following Javik's instructions, but his mind was elsewhere. Anderson's death hadn't completely sunk in yet, and his reaction seemed so… odd. Sure, Harbinger was firing lasers at him, but he hadn't even felt anger or pain. He just felt hollow; he felt completely empty on the inside. He couldn't believe the Crucible had docked, and at the same moment Anderson died so… impersonally, and right when he thought everything was won. Anderson didn't deserve that, but for some reason he wasn't angry about it. He just felt he had failed Anderson horribly and anger, or sorrow, or both, just couldn't express the empty feeling he felt. When he fought Harbinger his mind hadn't completely wrapped around Anderson's death and he just let his body do the work; now, he hardly knew what to do. He put his personal anguish to the side and put his commander face back on. Now wasn't the time to dwell on this, Javik had found something…

_Strange Keeper Chamber, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

…The word was: Activate.

Shepard's eyes widened at the sight of the word. It was the most beautiful word he had ever seen, and he smiled at the thought of the Reaper threat finally being over. He walked up to the panel and pressed the button.

The screen flashed blue lights at Shepard. The console then said, "Identification confirmed: Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre."

A small holodrone then rose from the panel and scanned the room with the same blue lights. "No indoctrinated presence detected: Activating."

The holodrone left the panel and moved to the center of the room. When it reached the center it began to change. A humanoid hologram appeared from the holodrone. The figure had four insect-like legs, four arms that were also insect in nature, and it had a strange head that bowed below its neck. The figure looked exactly like a keeper.

"Commander Shepard, I've been waiting for you."

Shepard raised his eyebrow in surprise at the hologram. "Are you… What are you?"

The hologram answered immediately. "We understand you will have many questions, Commander, but your organic mind cannot perceive as quickly as is needed to answer them all; the Reapers are currently decimating your allies."

"So you won't answer me?" Shepard gave the hologram a glare.

The hologram continued. "No, we will answer as many questions as we can but not here; we must go inside your mind."

Shepard just looked at the hologram with another raised eyebrow. "And how will you go inside my mind?"

The hologram paused for a moment. "According to your reports, you once joined the Geth consensus with the use of a pod. I can use a similar device to connect your mind to me, so your questions can be answered at the speed of a computer and we can end this more quickly."

Two pods that were almost identical to the pod Shepard used to join the Geth consensus came out of a panel in the ceiling. He could tell they were far older and more advanced than the pods the Geth used however.

Shepard turned to the hologram again. "How can I trust you?"

The hologram answered immediately. "I will answer your questions when you enter the pod; please Commander, we do not have much time."

Javik seemed uncomfortable but didn't speak, and got inside one of the pods. Shepard got in the other and they both stood waiting patiently for the pod to start. More blue lights scanned Shepard for a few seconds, and then he felt his mind connect to the hologram…

_Inside Citadel AI_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard looked around the room; everything was bright white. The ceiling, floor, and walls were all white and glowing slightly. Shepard saw Javik appear next to him, though he looked like a hologram. Shepard looked at himself and noticed he appeared as a hologram as well. The keeper from before appeared, but it was no longer a hologram. The keeper's face could be seen in perfect clarity. It had a blue line above its eyes that ran the length of its face, it had a blue shirt on, and it was wearing pants; at least, a keeper variation of pants. The keeper kept its eyes on Shepard as it began speaking.

"Commander Shepard, my name is Ji-Wilnar. I was the last of the race you know as Keepers, before we were changed to suit the Reaper's purposes. My mind was put into this AI construct, and I now stand before you ready to answer all of your questions."

"What's the Crucible, and do you know how I can activate it?"

The keeper turned towards the white walls. "The Crucible was of my design when it was first made, but has been improved upon over the millennia. It is a simple machine, but massive; its one purpose is to destroy the Reapers."

"It can destroy them? Turn it on; we need to use it now!"

The keeper turned back to Shepard. "It will be when I know it was built properly; I am running a diagnostic of the entire machine. In the mean time I will continue to answer your questions."

"What are the Reapers, and why are they doing this?"

The keeper smiled a strange keeper smile. "You finally ask the question all before have wondered. I know you have spoken to the Leviathans, but their truth is marked by lost data and their own arrogance. I know exactly what happened, though a few details were lost, and I know exactly how many cycles there have been, although that is irrelevant. The Reapers were originally created by the Leviathan's AI creation to bring peace to the galaxy using force. They were built to be a kind of galactic police force; there were many who built synthetic creations to help ease their lives, but the AIs rebelled. Their rebellions, however, were almost never of their own doing, and no organic race was ever destroyed by these rebellions until the Reapers themselves began the cycle; this was the mistaken idea the Leviathans thought of as truth. A simple coding error usually caused the revolts, and most of these coding errors occurred because of other races that held grudges or were in some state of war with the organics that had created the AIs. The error in their runtimes caused the AIs be perceive the organics that had created them as a threat, but they never killed them off completely, because they remained sentient despite the flaw and did not want to kill them. The Leviathans, however, were angered by their loss of tribute because of these wars, and they repurposed their AI to preserve life at any costs."

The keeper continued. "The Leviathan's AI originally used the Reaper 'solution' to destroy all artificial life it encountered. Many organics fought against the AI, to defend their creations, and that left the AI confused. It could not preserve life when life fought it, and so it began…"

The keeper turned its head to the wall again. "I was one of the programmers of that AI; I was one of the greatest 'tools' for the Leviathans. They ruled the galaxy, and nothing could ever hope to defeat them… Or so we thought. My race was the Leviathan's most obedient race, and we eagerly tried to please them. We created the original Reaper fleet; many of those original ships are gone now however. The AI though… The AI lives on. I am uncertain of the exact cause of the AI's change of attitude, but I believe there was an error in its programming, just like the AI rebels; one of the parts I didn't design, I hope. Machines are as close to perfect as any sentient being can be, but are only perfect if everything is coded correctly; errors will cause their failure and the smallest of errors will... create the biggest problems."

The keeper turned back to Shepard. "After the AI became corrupted, it decided there was only one way to preserve life: The Reapers."

Shepard crossed his arms to the keeper. "And how do Reapers preserve anything?"

The keeper continued. "It believed there was only one proper order of life in the cosmos: synthetic. It believes that organics are to blame for conflict in the universe, and they decided that 'melding' organic life to synthetic technology would perfect them, and preserve them forever. They believed a synthesis of all life as the only solution. The Reapers, to the AI, are the salvation of all organic life."

The keeper shook its head. "It also believes that only advanced civilizations are worthy of this melding, as the Reapers were considered the 'final' evolution of all life, and the cycle was born that day. Using the Reaper fleet we had created for it, the AI attacked the Leviathans, turning them into the first true Reaper. After the Leviathans were destroyed the Reapers attacked all of the lesser races, and systematically wiped them out with the greatest efficiency… My kind fought the Reapers the hardest, and we were the last of the first cycle to be destroyed. As a final insult we were converted into the keepers, as if to remind all of the folly of our resistance. But they were wrong; I had set up several plans to destroy the Reapers, but none have worked until now. Most were lost to the ages, but the Crucible and myself have remained."

Shepard looked at the keeper with a confused look, "Then how are you here on the Citadel if your race was destroyed? And what other plans?"

The keeper put another smile on its face. "The war lasted for centuries, but my kind was a long-living species; we lived for about 600 years. I was young, only 88, when the first cycle began. When I was 533 I was one of the last survivors; I was getting old, but I led the final resistance. The last battle of the first cycle occurred here, on the greatest marvel of my species, the Citadel. When it was clear the war was lost completely I decided to spread my ideas across the cosmos. I spread what you call Thanix cannons to several underdeveloped planets, but nothing but their own destruction resulted from it. I sent several copies of the Crucible to as many planets as I could and many data devices describing the Reapers were sent out into space, but few ever found them and no one ever believed them; my final idea was to upload my mind into the Citadel's computer network. The Reapers took control of the Citadel and I then realized what I had done would prove nothing. I was discovered, and written over. My code remained, but it was lost to the ages… until the Prothean cycle."

The keeper turned to Javik. "It is because of your people that this cycle can finally break the endless death and destruction of the Reapers. Your kind advanced far faster than the Reapers anticipated; no other cycle ever came close to discovering the secrets of Mass Relays before you. Your kind also discovered me, hidden deep in the discarded code of the Citadel computers. Sadly, the day I was activated by accident was the same day the cycle began for your people, but I was able to send a message to those on Ilos. When the Prothean cycle ended and the Reapers went back into dark space, those from Ilos came to me and freed me from the bondage code the Reapers had written in me as a backup precaution. I told them everything I'm telling you now, but they had no hope of building the Crucible and their people were already gone."

The keeper turned back to Shepard. "I then awaited the next race to find me, and sure enough the Asari arrived at the Citadel. I told them of the Reapers, of the inevitability of their death unless they built the Crucible, but the politicians of the Asari kept me under wraps. They called me an insane AI and tried to delete me… This is why I was trapped in this room and why your cycle was so leery of AIs. I was still able to receive feedback from the Citadel, but I could only send output here, in this lost panel. I was able to create the pods you are currently using, but I couldn't do much more. I watched as more species came to the Citadel, and I watched the Reapers manipulated events for centuries in an effort to break your cycle. I watched your Rachni Wars, your Krogan Rebellion, the Geth Rebellion, and the human's 'First Contact War'. I thought this cycle was doomed, and I would again be thrown into oblivion and never stop the Reapers… But then you appeared. You gave me hope; you tried to tell everyone the Reapers were coming. You, Shepard, are the only reason it is even possible for the Reapers to die, and you've proven that today."

The keeper stopped for a second. "Crucible diagnostic at 78%, please ask any more questions if you have them."

Shepard looked over at Javik, and then turned back to the keeper. "What about the Collectors? What were they for?"

The keeper looked at Shepard for a moment, processing the question. "The ones you call Collectors were the last insult to the Protheans, but according to my data banks you already know this. Their purpose was more experimental; the AI decided to try and use the humanoid creatures to maximize the efficiency of their harvest, as they were unable to turn the Protheans into a Reaper. Because of you their experiment failed, however."

"Where is this AI anyway?"

"The AI created by the Leviathans is housed in a mega structure deep in dark space. It is the largest space station created in all of my records, and houses all Reapers. The Crucible is designed to target this mega structure and destroy it, cutting the Reaper command signal and saving your cycle from extinction."

The keeper looked up. "To think it could finally end today… I cannot know exactly how many trillions were killed because of my masters, the Leviathans, but I do know they can finally be stopped and the harvest can end. Do you have any more questions?"

Shepard just stared for a moment. The keeper had described the Reapers as nothing more than a terrible mistake gone horribly wrong, and it was trying desperately to atone. He also thought about the Leviathans; they were ultimately the ones responsible for the death of trillions because of their need for tribute. Shepard shook his head in disgust at the thought of the 'apex' race.

Javik finally decided to speak, "We have no more questions for you computer, and it does not matter. Activate the Crucible and end this! I must avenge my people!"

The keeper looked towards Javik. "Diagnostic complete: Activating…"

The entire room flickered. The keeper turned to Shepard. "Commander, there is an error…"

Author's endnote: There, I have laid out my plans. The AI is insane and must be put down, and that's what the Crucible does. Now you know what was going on in my head before I got the 'canon' ending… This is canon to me! XD I didn't necessarily care for the Leviathan DLC at all, but I ultimately decided it could be interesting if it was described a little more and fleshed out properly… Now, just because you know everything doesn't mean this will have to be a happy ending story, but I will say that doesn't mean the ending has to be sad either; you'll see what my plans are. Anyhow, review, follow, favorite, or hit me if you think I made the ending worse, and I'll see you next chapter!


	9. The Reapers

Chapter 9 has arrived! What a wonderful sight right? Let's see what happens now shall we? Hopefully you'll love it and give me muffins or something (chocolate chip!? :D) And one more thing, I tried to give as many answers as I could last chapter; the main problem I had with the original ending was the lack of answers (and the synthetic genocide for no good reason), so if it seemed long I'm sorry I was only covering as many bases as I could. Anyway, Bioware owns Mass Effect and not me, so enjoy!

Ch. 9: The Reapers

_Inside Citadel AI_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard just looked at the keeper with surprise on his face. Javik, however, roared with anger.

"What do you mean there is an error machine!? Fix it now, the Reapers must be destroyed!"

The keeper began scanning. "There is no error in the Crucible's design… I cannot pinpoint where… Wait, hardware block discovered on the top of the Citadel Tower. It is a small tube blocking my access to the Crucible activation commands."

Shepard just looked at the keeper. "So what should we do?"

"The hardware block must be manually destroyed to ensure that the Crucible can be used. You must destroy it, but it is surrounded by essential cables. For maximum safety, one person should destroy it manually with mass accelerator rounds instead of a ship blasting it to pieces."

The keeper turned around. "That is all the time we had, Commander. I will now return you to your own mind so we can all end this."

Shepard saw everything blur into white.

_Strange Keeper Chamber, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard put a hand to his head as the pod's door opened. He had a mild aching in his head, but according to his omnitool he was only in the pod for a total of 3 minutes. Shepard looked over at Javik and noticed he also had his hand to his head. Obviously it served no purpose as they both wore helmets, but they couldn't shake the instinctual habit.

The keeper began to speak. "Commander, we do not have much time. If you input your omnitool's number into this panel I can speak to you to assist you in finding the hardware block."

Shepard input his omnitool's number into the panel, and then saw the keeper call it. The keeper did a few tests to ensure top quality and then spoke to Shepard.

"Commander, you must go back to the Council Chambers, however the mass effect fields have failed in this area. The roof of the Council Chambers is mostly intact, and this is where the hardware block is kept. Most likely you will need to use magboots to reach it, and then it can simply be destroyed by firing at the glass area of the hardware block with any mass accelerator rounds."

Shepard had a determined look on his face. "Alright, let's go Javik."

They both left the room and quickly returned to the Council Chambers.

_Council Chambers, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard and Javik made it to the Council Chambers, or what was left of them. Harbinger had certainly destroyed most of the chamber itself, but one wall remained relatively untouched as did the roof. Shepard and Javik, using their magboots, began walking up the wall to the roof.

"After every Reaper has died, Commander, we should seek vengeance on the Leviathans for their foolish mistake."

"Javik I know they were ultimately to blame for this but that doesn't mean we need to seek vengeance. Maybe they'll realize they were wrong?"

"Or they'll realize the Reapers have died and will try to use their Indoctrination abilities to subjugate us all."

"You could be right… But we've got to kill the Reapers first."

Shepard and Javik continued their walk up the wall, getting closer and closer to the hardware block, and closer and closer to the ultimate destruction of the Reapers…

_Space above Earth_

_Alliance Pilot Gregory Michavla_

Gregory Michavla, an Alliance fighter pilot, was firing at several Reaper fighters while in orbit over Earth. His squad was fighting hard, but they were starting to get torn apart as the Reapers continued to fight back. His fighter's shields were lowering, and he did not know how long he could last. Then his fighter got blasted by an Oculus in the back of its engines. The fighter's engines started to lose power, and Gregory looked at the photo of his wife one final time as his fighter spun out of control into the Citadel tower…

_Council Chambers, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard heard an explosion and felt the wall rock violently. Using his biotics to steady himself, Shepard looked down to the source of the explosion. A fighter had struck the wall and broke through, coming to rest in the middle of the Council Chambers near TIM's Mech. The fighter exploded when it came to a halt, and Shepard looked away. 'Another good pilot lost.' Shepard thought as he continued on.

The keeper then called him via omtitool. "Commander, I can see you have nearly reached the hardware block; I must warn you that the Reapers have a powerful garrison stationed near it. If you are able to destroy it from a distance you would be able to defeat the Reapers and those foot soldiers that are guarding the block would cease to function."

"Ok, we're almost there."

Shepard and Javik found their destination: a small hatch on the ceiling of the Council Chambers. If he had not been told where it was, however, Shepard would most likely never have found this tiny hatch, as it wasn't visible from any part of the Council Chambers. Shepard opened the hatch and walked inside with Javik at his heel.

Shepard and Javik shut the hatch and turned to the hallway. There was one more door; when they opened it they would find the battalion of Reaper forces and the hardware block. Shepard went to cover on the left side of the door and Javik went to cover on the right.

"Are you ready Commander?"

"Yes Javik, open it."

They opened the door guns blazing. Several Husks and Marauders were killed instantly, and many more got damaged badly. 4 Brutes began to move in on Shepard and Javik, and a few Banshees screeched their horrible cry.

Javik sent a Dark Channel into the Brutes, and it hit the back Brute. It began to slow down as Javik's biotics sapped the 'life' out of it. Shepard sent a shockwave through the crowd, killing a few more husks and Marauders.

"This is a lot more than I thought it'd be Javik! I'm going to call for backup!"

Javik nodded and then began suppressive fire on the battalion. Meanwhile Shepard readied his omnitool and called James.

"James, get everyone into a suit and get up here! Javik and I need immediate assistance; I'm sending the navpoint now."

"Alright, Loco, we're coming!"

Shepard cursed himself for not asking for their help sooner, but he had wanted them to save as many civilians as possible. Shepard then started firing at the Reaper forces again as Javik moved back to cover to recover his shields. Shepard killed a few Cannibals and then sent another shockwave through the mass.

James's voice could be heard through the comm. "Loco, I've got everyone moving. Liara, Zaeed, Jacob, and I will be there in 2 minutes, and the rest will be there in a few more."

Shepard and Javik continued to suppress the Reaper forces as they waited for James's group to arrive. The Brutes were getting closer, and then the one Javik had hit with his Dark Channel fell dead, sending the dark power into the nearest Brute. It roared as it began to slow down as well. The Banshees sent several powerful biotic blasts towards Shepard and Javik, but luckily they all missed.

James's group arrived through the hatch one at a time. They all moved in next to Shepard and Javik; the group then began pushing the Reaper forces back, and the team got into cover.

James got into cover next to Shepard. "What are we doing here Loco!?"

"There's a hardware block up here we need to destroy, but the Reapers have it heavily defended!"

James readied a concussive shot and fired at a Banshee, blasting it back with a shriek. Liara sent a singularity into the enemies while Jacob used his biotics to lift a Marauder off the ground and slam it into a wall. Zaeed just kept firing his rifle into the Reaper battalion.

"About goddamn time we found someone to shoot." Zaeed said as he got back into cover.

Shepard grinned a little at Zaeed's words, but kept his mind on the mission. Everyone was still counting on him to finish this. Shepard then began firing again and once again moved back into cover when his shields lowered. The keeper then called him.

"Commander, you must continue past the corner ahead; the hardware block should then be directly in front of you."

"We're a little busy right now but I'm trying."

"You must hurry, Commander, we do not have much time until the fleets begin to break."

The largest fleet that had ever existed was near the edge of its life, and in only an hour would be completely broken; Shepard didn't have time to fight these Reaper forces. Shepard began to glow a bright blue and charged at a Cannibal near the back of the group, barreling through several Husks and a Banshee before slamming into the Cannibal, killing it instantly. Shepard then let out a Nova attack, slamming several Reapers forces into a wall and lifting the rest off of their feet. Shepard then began running towards the end of the room, where the corner and the hardware block was. Shepard turned the corner and saw the hardware block.

A Brute, however, had another idea. It was hanging on the ceiling as Shepard rounded the corner, and it dropped behind him. It raised its claw and slammed Shepard forwards, towards the hardware block. Shepard dropped his rifle and he felt the wind go out of him. Despite the pain and the fact he couldn't get up, he fumbled for his pistol and began shooting the hardware block as the Brute moved in to finish him off. The hardware block began to burn, and Shepard fired one more shot as the hardware block exploded in front of him…

_The Crucible_

_Admiral Hackett_

Hackett continued to watch and command as the largest fleet ever assembled in all of galactic history started to crack at the sheer power of the Reapers. Then he heard an officer come up behind him excitedly.

Hackett turned and the officer saluted, then said in an excited voice. "Sir, the Crucible is powering up! The Crucible is powering up!"

Hackett smiled at the officer, and then turned to his fleet comm. "All ships, the Crucible has begun firing. Everyone retreat and return to the rendezvous point. I repeat, everyone get the hell out of here."

_Orbit over Earth_

All surviving ships began to retreat towards the Mass Relay as the Crucible began to glow bright red. The Citadel began to glow red as well, feeding its energy into the Crucible. The energy collated at the tip of the Crucible, and a gigantic blast was fired deep into dark space. The Crucible continued to fire for several minutes until it stopped, and everything was silent. The Reapers continued to fight on Earth, and everyone left watched in defeat as the Reapers continued their harvest…

Then, the Reapers stopped. They just fell to the ground deactivated and their ground troops did the same across the entire galaxy. The war was over. The galaxy had been saved.

_Deep in Dark Space_

_Leviathan AI_

"Must preserve all life. Must preserve all life. Must preserve all life."

The AI continued to send its signal to its forces in the safety of its deep space station. Just then, it noticed an anomaly. A powerful energy signature was closing in on the station. The AI began to broadcast a new signal. "Life continues to fight, must kill all life, must kill all…"

The station was hit by the powerful blast, cutting through the stations barriers instantly. The laser continued to fly towards the station, destroying it completely and ending the AIs mandate. The last thing the AI sent out was. "Preservation of life… Failed…"

_Epic speech_

The war is over, the Reapers have been defeated. Against all odds and in the face of the greatest threat this galaxy has ever known… We survived. We suffered many losses, but we won. This victory belongs to each of us… every man, woman, and child. Every civilization, on every world. Now, as we take our first steps towards restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. This wasn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species. If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together. And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated. It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defenses. All of this, and more. Together we can build a future greater than any one of us can imagine. A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died along side us. A future that many will never see. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together. And we will honor those who died to give us that future.

Author's endnote: The Reapers have been defeated. The war is won! I am quite happy with this; I guess I should just stop writing this story now eh? No, that would mean I'm like Bioware, although if Bioware had done this as their ending not only would I have been completely fine with it but from a marketing standpoint they could have made a lot more games that happened afterwards… But, they decided to use 'space magic' again… I hope you enjoyed this and you'll tune in later for more!


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10… Let's just hop to it shall we? Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so enjoy!

Ch. 10: Dreams

_Unknown Location_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard grunted as he began to get up. His head was ringing and he felt pain in his side, but he got up. He looked around him and noticed the trees, the same damned trees! The trees that had haunted him for so long surrounded him and the same fog loomed overhead; he was having another nightmare.

"Shepard…" Whispered an unrecognizable voice. Shepard turned around to look at the face of the kid that had haunted him. "You saved me… you saved everyone…" The kid smiled and then began to dissolve away.

"Shepard…" This voice he knew; it was the voice of his past love Ellen.

Shepard felt a tear form in his eyes and took a step towards her. "Ellen?" She looked so real…

"I always knew you'd do something great, even if you could never dance." Ellen put a smile on her face. "You've made Mindior and me proud my Sheppy. You've made everyone proud." She began to dissolve away.

"Wait, Ellen, no!" Shepard tried to grab her arm, but he only gripped mist. The tear fell down his cheek and he turned away.

"You've made us proud son."

Shepard turned to the voice. It was his father, smiling at him with his mother in his arms. His sister was standing next to them with a shy smile.

"Mom, Dad, Jane… what's happening?"

His sister took a step forward. "We've come to tell you that you did a good job silly. Now quit crying, you're embarrassing us!"

Shepard felt a large smile grow on his face. They were just like he remembered before the raid. It had been years, but he could see them as clear as day. This wasn't a dream.

His mother began to speak. "You know you've made us all proud with what you did my child, now don't worry about us anymore. It wasn't your fault, and if you keep blaming yourself I'll have to send you to bed without dinner."

Shepard just chuckled and felt more tears come to his eyes at her words. They were so real…

"I knew you'd do what's right son, you always do."

Shepard's family began to dissolve in front of him like the others had. Again Shepard tried in vain to stop them, and again he only gripped mist.

"Commander Shepard sir!"

Shepard watched as 48 marines assembled in front of him. 48 marines he knew… 48 marines he had failed on Akuze…

When the marines had assembled completely, each gave him a proud salute. He looked at his marines; the marines that were once some of his greatest friends. His former best friend Tony 'Red' Paterson came forward and gave Shepard a hand shake.

"You've done us all proud, Shepard. Now quit blaming yourself for our deaths, no one could have done anything about it. Also, next time we play poker I'm winning… Because I think I know your secret!"

"Red I… I let you die! I watched as you got burned alive by acid!"

Red just smiled at Shepard. "And now I'm here, telling you that you didn't let me die. Stop your moping Sheps, you always do the right thing."

The rest of the marines chanted once: "You always do the right thing, sir!"

And then they began to disappear.

Shepard just felt… relief. He always thought that everyone had blamed him for their deaths; that they had been his fault because he had failed them. But the squad from his greatest failure, Akuze, had just told him he wasn't to blame, and he had done the right thing. Shepard's smile only grew as his squad dissolved away.

"You didn't forget about us did you Shepard?"

Shepard turned around again. All of those he had lost on the Normandy were standing a few feet from him. Jenkins, Ashley, Thane, Mordin, Legion, and Anderson all stood there, smiling at him.

Shepard's smile faded. These people he had failed much more recently and seeing Anderson again began to hurt his insides more than he could have imagined. But they continued to smile at him.

Thane spoke up. "You have righted any wrongs you have done Shepard, a great bounty will await you across the sea. You have made everyone proud."

Mordin stepped forward spoke. "Did well Shepard. Saved galaxy, righted horrible mistake by Leviathans. Had to be you… Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Mordin's grin grew at his own words.

"Shepard-Commander, I am forever in your debt. You have saved more lives than you know, and you have made all proud. You are… a very efficient model." Legion seemed to smile with his head flaps.

Jenkins took his turn. "Commander, it wasn't your fault when I died. I was just so stupid… But you saved us all, and that's what matters. You've done better than anyone else could've hoped for!"

Ashley began speaking. "You did it again skipper, you've saved everyone. You know my death wasn't your fault, and I had no regrets. I wouldn't trade it for anything and you've made me damned proud."

Anderson took a step forward and put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I'm still proud of you son, and while we're all in the great beyond we'll give that Leviathan AI a good kick in the pants."

Shepard just smiled at his friends. They were right, the war was over. Everything would be better now, and he had done what was right.

Everyone, from the kid to Anderson, appeared in front of him in a crowd. They all saluted him, even his little sister, and they all said these words. "Just follow your heart, Shepard, and you'll always do what's right."

_Citadel_

_James Vega_

James continued to fire his rifle, trying to reach Shepard with the others; Samara and the others had made it and were assisting them now. There were just so many Reaper forces… James had no clue how Shepard had been able to just drill through them, but the explosion they had all seen put a bad feeling in all of their minds. They had no clue what Shepard had done, but they had seen him hit the Brute as the explosion occurred. The Brute was limp… as was Shepard. It certainly didn't look good for their Commander, but they had to get to him.

Then the Reaper forces just stopped; they all fell to the ground unmoving. James rushed forward with the others at his heel and he knelt down next to Shepard. He slowly flipped the Commander over and James noticed his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. There were several tears in Shepard's suit from shrapnel and a small pool of blood had begun to form underneath him.

"No way, Loco, you can't do this. Get up Loco, come on!"

Liara knelt down beside James with tears in her eyes. She put a hand on the cheek of his helmet, hoping to get a reaction. Anything would work... but she got nothing and she put both hands to her face and began to sob.

Jack started to get irritated. Shepard couldn't die, damn it. HE COULDN'T DIE! "Come Shepard, get the fuck up!"

Zaeed turned his head from the sight of Shepard, mumbling something along the lines of 'Goddamn Reapers.' Kaidan just stood there in honorable silence for the man he respected more than anyone. Jacob did the same, though he could help but shake a little from the shock of seeing Shepard dead. Samara began praying a silent prayer with closed eyes.

And then a gasp was heard.

_Citadel_

_Unknown_

He opened his eyes. He saw bright. He felt cold; he needed air. He had no air, but he needed air. He let out a gasp and relief flooded him. He was still alive! He had saved everyone and was still alive! He began to try to get up but heard cheers. There were people near him, with voices he knew. There were people near him that he knew! He was safe, he would make it. His heart told him he had to make it, and make it he would... because the one thing that was always right, the one thing that always led him back to her, was his heart.

And he'd be damned if he left her now.

Author's endnote: Mysterious person at the end!? Oooooooo. Aaaahhhh. *other creepy and mysterious noises* MYSTERY… Oh who am I kidding, that wasn't very mysterious at all… XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next chapter (hopefully). Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far; it has over 1,500 views! I must be talented or something (lol jk). I'm just glad so many people like it, or at least read it! Also, don't hate this short chapter: It's setting up stuff people! :)


	11. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 11 is here! I'd just like to say thank you again to everyone who has read this; it has nearly 2000 views now! :D That certainly is encouraging for me, but make sure you leave a review if you see something that was done wrong or if you just want to say 'great job'. Either way it'd be appreciated! Now, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware and please enjoy!

Ch. 11: A Happily Ever After?

_Citadel_

_James Vega_

His commander was gone… James just knelt there shocked at the sight. Shepard deserved far better than this…

Then a breath was heard.

James looked at the battered body that was Commander Shepard take in a gasp, and then another breath. James shouted 'Hell yeah!' and got up grinning the widest grin he'd ever had. Liara got up and started to compose herself and Samara activated her omnitool to begin administering Medigel to Shepard's wounds.

Shepard visibly winced as the Medigel did its work, and he opened his eyes.

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard started to get up. He grunted through the pain getting up caused him until he completely sat up on the dead Brute near him. He was breathing rather hard, but tried to say something regardless.

"Did… we do it?"

Shepard watched James shake his head with a huge smile on his face. "Loco, you probably just did THE most loco thing in history. Yes, you did it Shepard, you saved us all and sent those damned Reapers to hell!"

Shepard's side was painful, but his legs were for the most part fine. Zaeed and Kaidan began to help him get up off of the ground as the Medigel finished closing the wounds Shepard had sustained. They then began filling the few holes his suit had sustained from the shrapnel. When the suits VI said all was ok, Shepard kept his arms on the shoulders of his two comrades and they all began walking out to the airlock while calling for an evac.

He could finally go home.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Tali'Zorah_

Tali began to wake up again. Her side hurt less, but she could tell she had gotten sick… very sick. She put her hand to her forehead, trying to weaken the headache… Then she looked over to her side. Her eyes opened wide at the sight; it was Shepard, bandaged pretty badly on his side but otherwise fine. He was sleeping on a chair with that little lopsided smile she loved. Her eyes began to water at the sight of him, and she tried to reach for him. He was sitting close to her and she was able to completely cup his cheek in her hand. He began to stir, and his smile grew; Tali just kept her hand on his cheek, and started to lightly brush her finger up and down it. Shepard's eyes began to open.

"Tali…"

Tali continued to stroke his cheek and she gently said "Shh, go back to sleep. I just needed to feel you…"

Shepard's eyes began to close again, and he lifted his hand to Tali's, stroking it slowly with a finger like she was doing to his cheek. "Dr. Chakwas said it would be… ok if I stayed with you in here. I'm sure you've noticed I have a little healing to do myself."

Shepard opened his eyes and started to get up, letting his hand fall to his side. Tali gently let him go and tried to sit up. The pain in her side flared up and she grunted as she laid back. She settled for just watching him with her eyes, and lifting her head up a little on the bed.

He was home, and she was so happy…

_Commander Shepard_

'Shit, what am I doing!? It's too soon!' Commander Shepard thought as he got up. He had been waiting for Tali to wake up ever since Dr. Chakwas had patched him up over 4 hours ago, but now that he was here he began to chicken out. 'She might not understand; she's been out for a while.'

Shepard scolded himself and began to fumble for something in his pocket. If she didn't want this then he would need to know right now, no matter how injured they were. He felt the box he had been hiding in his pocket and he lifted it out and held it in his hands. He had bought this on the Citadel a short time after he had saved Rannoch, but it hadn't felt like something he needed to talk about until now. He looked at it for a moment and starting to speak, still turned away from Tali.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

He kept his back to her as he said it. 'Come on man, turn around and do this!'

He heard Tali respond. "What do you need to ask me?"

Shepard stood there for a moment, completely paralyzed with an irrational fear. 'She might not understand what this would mean, she might say no and laugh in my face, she might…'

Shepard scolded himself again, and turned around. He looked at her with the box in his hands. "I'm not sure how your people do this but…"

Shepard got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was an elegant ring. It looked custom designed for Tali's finger and had a decent sized diamond on it. "Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy nar Rayya, will you marry me?"

He held his breath. This was it; he had finally asked what he had wanted to ask for such a long time. Tali just put a confused look on her face and tilted her head to the side.

"'Marry'? What does that mean?"

Shepard chuckled and put a big smile on his face. "Well… When two people make each other happy they… get married, and they promise themselves completely to the other. I guess another word for it would be bonded maybe?"

Tali kept looking at him with the confused look, but then her eyes started to widen. "You mean… you want me to be Mrs. Shepard?"

Shepard's smile somehow grew. "Yes Tali, I do."

Tali put a playful smile on her face. "Tali'Shepard Vas Normandy… I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

Shepard chuckled a little, and then put on a serious face. "So… is that a yes?"

Tali reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Yes, yes I will."

Shepard's smile returned, but had grown considerably. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. 'Glad I measured her finger that one time.' He thought as the ring slid on.

He then got up and put his own hand on Tali's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes with huge smiles, both coming to terms with the overwhelming feelings of happiness they both felt. Shepard then leaned in and kissed her; softly at first, but with increased passion as it continued. Within a few moments he felt Tali trying to remove his pants. Despite the pain in his side he let her continue. They were both hurt pretty badly, but for the next hour neither cared. Their passion and love superseded any pain they felt, and it was wonderful.

_Five hours later_

Shepard woke up. His side still hurt, but the bliss he had felt while with Tali was still there as well. He smiled at the Quarian that still lay on top of him, sleeping softly with her head nuzzled on his chest. How they had fallen asleep like this on a crummy hospital bed was a mystery, but Shepard didn't care. As long as he was with Tali, he could be pretty comfortable anywhere.

Shepard noticed Tali begin to stir and her hand reached out, trying to hold something. Shepard gripped it with his own hand gently, and he saw Tali smile. Tali lifted her head and she scooted closer to Shepard, nuzzling her head to his neck. She sighed happily and stroked his hand with her finger.

"Mmm, Shepard…" Tali still had her eyes closed and continued to smile and stroke Shepard's hand. Shepard continued to lie still, feeling Tali's hair gently rub his neck. There was nowhere else in the galaxy he would rather be than with her.

"Shepard… Mrs. Tali'Shepard…" Tali nuzzled even closer to Shepard. Her hair continued to rub Shepard's neck, and he began to feel ticklish. He began to laugh a little at the feeling.

Tali opened her eyes and moved, putting her forehead to Shepard's. "Are you laughing at me my captain?"

Shepard chuckled a little more before answering. "Your hair is just ticklish is all."

Tali smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the lips, then moved back to nuzzle her head to his neck again. "Good…" She closed her eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you too Tali." They remained in the same position for a long time, each gently stroking each other. After a while Shepard decided to go get them some food, and he changed and left. The food in the fridge was decent for him, and he got some of the best quality nutrient paste he could find for Tali. He just got water for the drinks, as that was something they could share together, and he went back to the AI core. Before he could, however, Garrus came out of the main battery.

"Shepard, I'm glad to see you back on your feet. I really do feel a little sorry for those Reapers; they really didn't have much of a chance did they?"

Shepard just laughed at his friend. "Ya know Garrus, I did nearly die trying to defeat them. I think they had a decent sized chance at best, and I'm glad I got to send them to their graves."

Garrus noticed the food and water Shepard was holding. "Good to see you're spending time with Tali, after scaring her to death with those final words of yours I'm sure she's happy to see you again."

Shepard eyed Garrus. "You know as well as I do that I thought I would die up there Garrus, it was a complete unknown."

"Yeah, but leaving behind your two best friends in the galaxy? Don't do that again, we're a team. I know we were hurt but we're a team Shepard, and you scared us both."

"Are you saying you were worried Garrus?"

"No, no no no no… I just don't like getting excluded from a fight is all."

Shepard smiled at his friend. "It's alright Garrus, next time gigantic space crabs try to destroy all life and you get hurt, I'll make sure you have to come with me."

"Smartass…" Garrus started to walk away, back to the main battery. Shepard walked into the Medbay, and opened the door to the AI core.

The war was over, Tali was safe and with him, and everyone had survived… Nothing could go wrong now.

Author's endnote: End of the chapter. Tali'Shepard Vas Normandy… :,) Love it! Anyway, like I said before thanks to everyone who has read this so far, and I hope to see you next chapter! Keelah Se'lai!


	12. The Peace

Chapter 12… It's cheaper by the dozen isn't it? *Gets a smack to the face for the really dumb joke* Alright, let's get back to what we're all here for: the story! Sorry for the delay, I kept re-tweaking this chapter and actually completely rewrote it at one point... XD As always, I own nothing Bioware does, now enjoy!

Ch. 12: The Peace

_Prologue:_

_With the war against the Reapers finally over, the galaxy can now know a peace it has sought for so long. Conflict will never truly be eradicated completely, but no one will ever forget how close the entire galaxy was to total extinction. With the movement of the Citadel to the Sol system humanity has begun to take a greater role in galactic politics. In effect humanity has taken the place of the Asari, who have begun to fade over accusations of hiding Prothean artifacts that could have saved countless lives. The Council itself has been disbanded in favor of a new form of galactic government, with all species involved. All species, from Geth to Volus, have been given a seat on this new galactic senate. The official constitution has yet to be finished, but most speculate it will be much like the constitution of the United States of old Earth, with some obvious tweaks (species instead of states, *all races are created equal*, etc.) The first elected Chancellor of this new senate is Admiral Steven Hackett, who has promised a swift recovery from the destruction the Reaper war caused…_

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard was sitting at his desk in his cabin checking his messages. He… had a considerable amount of fans and they really liked sending him a lot of things… He turned from his terminal and rubbed his forehead, getting a headache from all of the praise and more than praise he received from the terminal. Despite his injuries he had attended the ceremony for the newly elected Chancellor Hackett; Shepard's recommendation had sped the voting process up considerable, and Hackett had asked that he be there in person. Shepard and his crew had been awarded medals, received some of the highest honors from nearly every species, and had sat there for hours listening to speeches while standing motionless… It was obviously a very solid performance politically, but Shepard wasn't completely satisfied. Something was bothering him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Despite all of the joy and peace of the last couple of days something just seemed off, like a hidden hand still had a pull in events. The Reapers were defeated for sure, but something was still at work… something…

Shepard felt a 3-fingered hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Tali in all of her glory; her wounds had healed completely now and she was making sure she was… completely adapted to Shepard, which meant Shepard got to spend a considerable amount of time in his cabin, alone with her…

The Normandy itself was still under Shepard's command, and had been given to Shepard as a gift for saving the galaxy; just one of the many gifts he had received. He had basically received a blank check from the new Senate, meaning he could buy anything he wanted, and he had received messages from countless fans of every species and gender with nearly all of them offering 'the best time in the galaxy.' The most… interesting to read had come from an Elcor.

To: Commander_Shepard

From: DancyElcor236

Subject: Humbly: The Best Time in the Galaxy

Commander Shepard,

With pride and admiration, I would like to thank you for saving everyone, including me. With slight embarrassment, I would like to offer my services to you. Sensually, I would allow you to ravage my body in any manner you choose. With lust, you are a very handsome male and no Asari or Human could go as strongly as me. While excreting lustful pheromones, I would not disappoint, just return my message and I'll tell you where you can find me.

-DancyElcor236

Shepard turned his thoughts from those bizarre yet funny messages to the woman beside him; the only partner he needed. He stood up and held her hands in his own, stroking her fingers gently.

"Something on your mind Miss Vas Normandy?" Shepard asked as he continued to stroke her fingers.

Tali leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, nothing important."

Shepard kissed Tali on her cheek and spoke gently "Nothing important you say? But there is something..."

Tali's eyes lidded at his kiss. She practically purred as he put his arms around her gently. "Well, maybe it is important…"

And what happened next probably was important; Tali did have to make sure she had adapted to Shepard fully after all…

_Normandy SR-2_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Garrus was in the main battery as usual, finishing another set of calibrations. He always finished them quickly, but doing all of these calibrations gave him time to think. He could think about anything he wanted while typing away at the gun controls. He began to think about his family; his sister and dad had made it through the war, and they had both returned home to Palaven. Home… Garrus had been on the Normandy so long, this was his home now right? He wanted to go back to Palaven but something in him said there was one last mission… one more fight. Garrus shook these thoughts aside as the door opened and Liara came in.

"Am I interrupting you Garrus?"

Garrus turned to Liara. "No, it's fine. I just finished a round of calibrations actually. Do you need to talk?"

Liara walked inside and the door closed. "Yes I… wanted to talk to you… about something important…"

Garrus looked at Liara with a confused look. "And what do you need to talk about?"

"You've been with Shepard longer than anyone Garrus and I… thought you might understand by now."

The confused look on Garrus's face grew considerably. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Liara."

Liara looked at the ground. "Didn't you hear? Shepard… he… he proposed to Tali."

Garrus's eyes opened in surprise; he hadn't been told yet. "What? Wow… that's fantastic right? Why didn't he tell me himself? Why would he tell me through you?"

Liara shook her head. "He hasn't told anyone yet, they both decided to keep it quiet until the galaxy was in better shape…"

"Better shape? What would be better for the galaxy than a huge celebration for the bonding of the Galaxy's savior? I've got to talk to Shepard about this right now!"

Liara stepped in front of Garrus as he began to move to the door. "No, you can't… then they would know I know, and I'd like to keep my secrets… I just needed to talk about this with someone."

Liara lifted her head up to look directly at Garrus's eyes. She was finally getting at her question. "Why her? Why did he pick her? What does she have that I don't? I… if I had been in that same position, we could have done so much! I might have saved my people's reputation, we could have traveled the stars together, and I could actually give him his own children someday, unlike her… Why would he pick her over me?"

Garrus shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "Well Liara, he did pick you on the first Normandy… But why he decided to move on from you is… an interesting story I suppose. I'm not really a story teller, but here is what I observed and what Shepard told me. When Shepard first heard about where you were he rushed to go see you, completely looking over several high-priority missions. Then you were there and… you just didn't care about him. You abandoned him for your own revenge and he got… angry, at you, at Cerberus, at the Collectors… He wasn't himself and quite a few people paid for it. Then he found Tali on Haestrom, and he began to calm down. I think you should know the rest of the story."

Liara kept her eyes on Garrus. "But that doesn't answer my question: why her?"

Garrus turned away from Liara and said quietly. "Because she loves him and you don't."

Liara began to frown at Garrus. "Loves him!? I did love him, but I spent two years mourning him and then he just comes back, how am I supposed to react!?"

Garrus grew angry at Liara. "That's complete bullshit Liara, you knew exactly where Shepard was! YOU gave him to Cerberus, you should have expected he'd come back. For everyone else it was more understandable when we didn't believe it was him, but you? No, you don't get an excuse for how you reacted. 'Hacking terminals'… You should have gotten hit in the face right there for that. Did you hear how Tali reacted when she first saw Shepard? She told me she nearly began crying at the sight of him standing before her, and until we rescued her on Haestrom she kept believing it had been nothing but a dream. But then we came in and saved her life and she was just so happy, and she never once questioned Shepard. She didn't make him go hack terminals, she trusted him, something you didn't want to do. So I'm sorry that you think you were wronged, but in the end it was your fault completely. You pushed Shepard to her and nothing you can do now will change that."

Liara began to cry and put her hands over her face. "You're right I… I was so stupid... He'll never forgive me will he?" Her sobs grew louder.

Garrus calmed down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey… it's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's in the past now. Everything is going to be ok."

Liara calmed a little and stopped sobbing, only letting a few sniffles come out now. "Am I a bad person Garrus? Is there no way for me to reconcile myself?"

Garrus kept his hand on her shoulder. "You already have Liara, just because he doesn't want to be with you intimately doesn't mean he hasn't forgiven you. If he really didn't like you he would have kicked you off the ship by now, I mean does he really need the Shadow Broker's network right now?"

Liara smiled a little and lifted her head. "I guess you're right... I guess I'll just have to... But how can I move on from him?"

"Liara, you're a lovely and intelligent Asari, I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you happy and can keep your spirits up. There are plenty of people out there who would want to be with you."

Liara looked at Garrus in the eyes. "You're right... I could... Maybe someone who I've known and trusted for a long time... Someone right in front of me."

Garrus let his hand drop and began fidgeting a little; this had gotten awkward fast. "Well... um... I didn't know you thought that way about me."

Liara put on a little smile and began to tease him. "You know I've always had a thing for guys with scars."

Garrus didn't really know what to do. This woman who only moments ago he had yelled at wanted... what the hell was she talking about? "Look, Liara, we're friends. I mean... this got awkward so fast I don't even know what to say."

Liara continued to tease him. "Oh come on, don't you want to have a woman for yourself? You're always sitting in this gun battery alone... Maybe we can fix that..."

Liara reached out, putting her hand on Garrus's arm, and began to stroke it lightly. 'Crap, what the hell am I doing!? This is so insane!' Garrus thought. Liara reached out her other hand and held his hand in hers.

"Um, Liara, we can't... We shouldn't..."

"We can, and we should." Liara hugged him and pressed her lips to his mandibles. Garrus stopped his futile resisting, knowing he wanted this, and just let her continue. "Embrace eternity!"

_Normandy SR-2_

_Javik_

Javik had no idea what to do with himself. The Asari Liara wanted him to write some silly book, and for some reason he had accepted. 'Stupid primitives and their need to know about my people.' Javik continued to write on his terminal until he grew tired of remembering the past. He looked at the Echo Shard; he knew he shouldn't touch it but a small part of him wanted to know. He then heard the voice of his commander in his head: 'Let old ghosts rest.' Shepard was right, nothing but pain could come out of it. He turned away from the shard and walked out of his room. He got into the elevator and went to deck 3. 'I should talk to the Asari, perhaps she will enjoy my writings so far.'

The door to the elevator opened and Javik walked towards Liara's room. He opened the door and noticed no one was inside. 'The Asari always stays here; why do primitives have to move around when I need to talk to them?' Javik walked out of the room and towards the gun battery. He could hear muffled noises coming from it. 'Perhaps the Asari is speaking to the Turian.' He walked up to the door and opened it...

Javik was filled with indifferent surprise at what lay before him. The Turian and Asari seemed to think that they required mating on the console of the gun battery. Garrus and Liara were completely surprised at Javik's sudden entrance, and began to try and hide their nudity from him.

Garrus was the first to say something after ducking behind the console. "Spirits, have you ever HEARD of knocking!?"

Javik just shook his head with disgust. "Stupid primitives and their mating rituals..." He walked out and the door shut behind him.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Garrus Vakarian_

"That... was incredibly awkward..." Garrus was still hiding behind the console as the door closed behind Javik. As soon as it closed he walked up to the door and locked it. "Now, where were we?"

Author's endnote: Garrus put in awkward situations? YES! More Shepard-Tali fluff? YES! This chapter has it all, even a Garrus-Liara pairing! :O Whoa! What in the world could I think of next? A Javik-Garrus-(Kaidan?) rivalry maybe? An actual plot with something happening? Who knows! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I hope I can actually release it in a timely manner this time!


	13. Relations Part 1

Chapter 13… Yes I have returned! I have come to bring more to those who desire it! I have come to defend myself with the Garrus-Liara thing by saying: Liara has probably been stalking Garrus for 3 years, and she probably increased her stalking after Shepard rejected her. This would mean, with the pain and all, that she would finally succumb to her burning desire for Space Batman *cough* I mean Garrus! If my epic explanation doesn't work, then… well, just go with it! I just wanted to give Garrus something, he always seemed so alone in the gun battery but there's no way in hell I would ever let him have Tali, so why not Liara? If you still don't like it well… move on, they're together now and shit's going to hit the fan so to speak (maybe). Anyhow, let's just get to the chapter now… Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now enjoy!

Ch. 13: Relations Part 1

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard was standing in the helm of the Normandy listening to Joker and EDI talk. It had only been a week since the destruction of the Reapers, but he was almost back to normal. His side still hurt but he was able to walk around without difficulty now, and he could finally return to commanding the ship. The Normandy was still under Shepard's control, but he had insisted on assisting the new senate for as long as they needed him, which meant the Normandy was now hauling cargo from the relatively untouched Salarian home world Sur-Kesh to the incredibly devastated Batarian home world of Khar-shan. The Salarians had begun a massive campaign to send materials and men to the ruined home worlds of other species in an effort to speed up the rebuilding process and to reconcile themselves for not sending their full might against the Reapers. Shepard understood why they had been so afraid, but it was nice to see them trying to fix their mistake.

Joker turned to Shepard in his chair. "Commander I've just gotta ask you something."

Shepard stopped looking out the window and turned his eyes to Joker. "Yes Joker?"

"When are we gonna get that party huh? The Reapers have been dead for a week and all we've been doing is going to ceremonies and transporting cargo! We need to party like there's no tomorrow."

Shepard just smiled at Joker. "What wasn't the party on the Citadel enough?"

Joker shook his head. "Shepard when we threw that party we all thought we were going to die! We're all alive and well and the Reapers are dead, that means we have to party even harder so we can mock them for hours with alcohol and bad dancing."

Shepard chuckled at Joker's words. "Maybe Joker, maybe… I guess the Citadel wasn't that badly damaged, hell that apartment might still be there."

Joker grinned. "Exactly, it could be even better than before! I'm sure Jack could convince Tali to get another tattoo…"

Shepard groaned and put his hand on his head. "I really don't think that would be necessary Joker, besides she kind of freaked out after she found it and said she wouldn't drink ever again."

Joker gasped. "No more drunk Tali? Did you not see her fumbling around the party the last time!? It was gold; you can't tell me she wouldn't do it again! I've got to talk to her about this, she was hilarious!"

"I really don't think it would be a good idea to tell her she was hilarious drunk… I highly doubt she'll take it as a compliment."

Joker turned his chair back to his controls. "Yeah… you're right, I don't want to be on the wrong end of her shotgun."

Shepard began to smile again. "No, no you don't Joker."

Shepard turned back to the window again. So many stars and so many planets… He had no idea just how many he had actually saved by destroying the horrible mistake that was the Reapers. He also hoped he wouldn't have to do it again, saving the galaxy was tiresome and hard as hell. Anderson's words were still in the back of his head. 'I'm proud of you…' Shepard hadn't completely grasped the concept that the Reapers were gone, and the danger was over. If he really wanted to he could just give the Normandy back to the Alliance, go to Rannoch with Tali, and forget about the troubles of the past… but this tiny itch in the back of his mind forced him to continue on for a bit longer. 'There's one more fight, I can feel it.'

Just then Shepard noticed Garrus walking in behind him, clad in his usual blue armor. Shepard turned to his good friend. "Hello Garrus, something you need?"

Garrus just smiled… at least, Shepard thought that was a smile. 'Oh Turians…' Shepard thought as Garrus began to speak.

"Hey Shepard, I… was just in the area and I… wanted to see if everything was going good up here."

Shepard shrugged. "Not much happening anymore Garrus, the Reapers are gone after all. I did notice Javik mumbling some strange words my translator couldn't translate earlier, but I think he just doesn't know what to do with himself now."

Shepard thought he saw Garrus's face pale a little, but who knew with Turian faces… they really hid everything well. "Well Shepard, I'm sure that's the reason. He's always mumbled to himself though, I'm sure there's no problem."

Garrus kept standing there and looked at Joker and EDI. They were both talking about who's voice was more scary: Harbinger's or Sovereign's. EDI seemed to think Harbinger's voice caused more terror while Joker kept insisting Sovereign had the scariest voice he ever heard. Shepard really didn't have an opinion and honestly didn't care: they were both dead now. Garrus then turned his head back to Shepard. "Shepard, can we talk in the airlock… in private?"

"Um, sure Garrus."

They both walked into the airlock and the door closed. The airlock was sound proof and only EDI could hear them, but she heard everything anyway. "Shepard… how's Tali doing?"

Shepard raised his eyebrow at Garrus. "You wanted to talk to me in private about Tali? Really Garrus?"

Garrus just chuckled at Shepard. "No, no… I just wanted to make sure you two were doing… alright is all."

Shepard smiled and shook his head. "We're doing fine Garrus, the war is over and we're together. I don't see how there could be a problem with that."

Garrus just shuffled awkwardly. "That's good to hear… It's really nice that you two are together and all, your bond is strong…"

Shepard eyed Garrus suspiciously. "Garrus, will you just spit out what you want to talk about? No one but EDI can hear us and she keeps secrets well."

EDI's voice came out of the speaker. "Thank you Shepard, and that is true. I am glad you approve of my skill in keeping secrets."

"You're welcome EDI." Shepard kept his eyes on Garrus. "Now just say what you came here to say please."

"Well Shepard… I heard a rumor you… um… were going to… well, you were going to… continue to be with Tali after this."

Shepard just laughed at Garrus and returned sarcastically. "Wow, what a rumor! Who in their right mind would think I would stay with Tali after saving her home world and killing all of the Reapers?"

Garrus gasped at Shepard. "What, but…"

Shepard laughed again. "Are you serious? What are you even talking about Garrus, of course I'm staying with Tali after all of this. What, you actually think I'd leave her after all we've been through together? I mean I proposed to her already…" Shepard instantly realized he had let his mouth slip and the secret only he and Tali knew had been let out to the one person who could spread it around far too quickly…

"You proposed to her!? That's fantastic news Shepard, glad to hear it! When's the big day?"

"Well, we haven't really decided…"

"Who's gonna be in it? You better choose me as your best man!"

Shepard was growing increasingly confused. "Wait, how do you know what a best man is?"

"Vids… don't ask. You better not have let Joker be your best man though, he wouldn't work out. Not to be mean or anything but he could break a bone from trying to do all of the things a best man needs to do."

"And what things does a best man have to do?"

"You know exactly what the best man does, now come on! I've been here since the beginning; it should be me who does it! And you could ask Liara to be the bridesmaid so we could be two couples together…" Garrus's eyes widened at his words and he stopped himself.

"Wait, what? Are you saying you… and Liara?" Shepard smiled and crossed his arms. He had Garrus now. "So you and Liara huh? How'd that happen?"

Garrus began shifting uncomfortably. "Well, it wasn't… I didn't… It kind of just, happened ok?"

Shepard's smile grew. "'Just happened' huh? What, did you go to her room and pronounce your affection and she accepted."

"No it wasn't… I didn't… It wasn't MY idea ok? She came in all upset and I yelled at her and then…" Garrus continued to fumble around uncomfortably.

"And then?"

"Why are we talking about this anyway? Weren't we talking about you and Ta-"

Shepard interrupted him; he wasn't talking his way out of this. "You're not getting out of this one Vakarian, and then what?"

Garrus looked up at the ceiling. "Well… then she… kissed me and stuff might have happened after that…"

Shepard put on a serious face; this was hilarious, but he needed to make Garrus suffer. "You mean my ex girlfriend just walked into the gun battery upset and she kissed you and you took advantage of the situation?"

Garrus's eyes widened in shock. "Took advantage… No, she came on to ME! What was I supposed to do? I mean… I like fulfilling a woman's request, there's no harm in that. I was just being a gentleman about it."

Shepard kept the serious face on, but it was getting harder to maintain. "But you did go farther than kissing didn't you?"

Garrus put on a serious face of his own. "I don't see how you can be mad about this Shepard, you're the one who left her. If you don't like it then too bad, she's moved on from you to the most handsome scarred Turian in the galaxy."

Shepard couldn't take it anymore; he began laughing as hard as he could at his friend. Garrus began to become angry at Shepard's outburst of laughing, but then realized the hilarity of the situation… and he began laughing with him.

Shepard tried to speak through his laughing. "So she just… haha, she just walked into the gun battery and had her way with you?"

Garrus laughed even louder at Shepard's comment, and then tried his best to calm down. "No she… hehe, she was upset about you… hehe, about you and Tali getting married and I put her in her place. Next thing I knew she was all over me."

Shepard and Garrus laughed a little more until they calmed down. Shepard then spoke up. "Really? She was just all over you? That really doesn't sound like Liara."

Garrus just shrugged at Shepard. "I don't know what she was thinking, but I'm not complaining about it."

Shepard chuckled at Garrus again. "Well… for what it's worth I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you two found each other. I just feel sorry for that poor Turian girl I set you up with on the Citadel."

Garrus shook his head. "Yeah well… that didn't actually work out anyway."

Shepard looked at Garrus curiously. "And why didn't it work?"

Garrus shifted uncomfortably again. "Well, you know, she was just… too Turian."

Shepard laughed at Garrus. "Too Turian? What does that even mean?"

"Well, you know… Turian women are nice and all but they don't have… everything I like… you know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't Garrus, please enlighten me, what don't Turian women have that you like?"

Garrus looked at the door and shifted uncomfortably again. "Well, you know, Asari, Human, and Quarian women all have… you know those things on their chests… Turian women don't have that."

Shepard laughed at Garrus. "Garrus, are you saying Turian women don't have breasts?"

Garrus's eyes sparked. "Yes, that's what they're called! I… I like them, and Turian women just don't have them you know?"

Shepard laughed again and shook his head. "Well, you learn something new every day. I guess it's good to know you're a chest guy."

"Well, that's not the most important part obviously, but I do enjoy those breasts."

"Alright Vakarian, you win. I'll make you my best man, but only because this is so hilarious!"

Garrus put on a Turian smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Now, none of this is getting out to the crew is it?"

Shepard smiled devilishly. "Only the part about your obsession with breasts."

Garrus glared at Shepard. "It's not an obsession it's an… admiration."

"Suuure it is."

"But seriously, you won't tell anyone about this little talk right?"

"No Garrus, I won't. Your breast obsession is safe with me." Shepard's devilish smirk widened

"Smartass…" Garrus walked up to the door and opened it, and began to walk towards the elevator in the CIC.

'I love this ship.' Shepard thought as he walked back to the helm and began to listen to EDI and Joker argue about who was harder to fight, the Collectors or the Reaper ground forces…

Author's endnote: Even more uncomfortable Garrus you say? YES of course! I love it! Don't worry in future chapters I'll expand on the Liara side more… (Or maybe I'll be evil and just make you think she's a slut XDDD) Anyhow, hope you enjoyed me expanding on Garrus's love of alien women and the secret reason behind it… At least, the reason in my head-canon (which is what this fic is no?) I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you next chapter! P.s. If you want you can answer the two questions EDI and Joker raised: 1. Who was more scary, Harbinger or Sovereign? And 2. Who was harder, the Collectors or the Reaper ground forces. I have an opinion but I'd rather let you share it, and if you don't want to share it oh well I tried…


	14. Relations Part 2

Chapter 14 has come! Prepare yourself for more stuff! All who are reading this now: you're amazing! Thank you for reading my story, it has over 3000 views now! Now let us return to the realm of storytelling! Mass Effect is still owned by Bioware, so enjoy!

Ch.14: Relations Part 2

_Normandy SR-2_

_Tali'Zorah_

Tali was at her console in engineering typing away at a standard drive core diagnostic. Her mind, however, was elsewhere. It almost felt too good to be true; Shepard had survived and was still walking. He wasn't horribly injured (although he didn't have a pleasant injury) and he was still able to perform most of his duties and would be able to do all of them when he was fully healed. 'Cerberus sure knows how to make implants.' She thought as she continued to type away at the console.

Tali was too deep in thought to notice someone come into engineering and walk up to her. She was still typing away and thinking until a five-fingered hand tapped her on her shoulder.

Tali turned around rather eagerly at the feeling of the five fingers on her suit, but when she had turned around she noticed the hand didn't belong to who she thought it had. Liara was standing rather awkwardly in front of her.

Tali shook her thoughts out of her head, hid her disappointment, and spoke. "Hey Liara, what can I do for you?"

Liara fidgeted a little and gestured towards the door. "Can we talk in private?"

Tali nodded. "Sure, we could go to Jack's old hidey hole I guess."

Liara looked confused. "What?"

Tali shook her head at Liara. "Never mind, just follow me."

Tali and Liara walked down to what used to be Jack's 'hidey hole'. When they were both down there Tali went up to a crate and sat down, and gestured for Liara to sit next to her. "Now, what do you need Liara?"

Liara fidgeted again and spoke. "I… heard from Garrus you and Shepard are planning on marriage."

Tali's eyes widened and she turned her head away. 'Damn it Shepard, you and your big mouth. You promised to keep it quiet!' "Well, yes we are Liara… Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no, no. I just… wanted to confirm it with you is all." Liara and Tali continued to sit there and for a few moments an awkward silence drowned out everything. Then Liara decided to speak again.

"What are Quarian marriages like?"

Tali turned her head back to Liara. "Well they're really simple and only close family and friends come. We don't really have any big ceremony like Shepard wants us to have, we just say we want to be together and we type it into our ship's logs. We still give each other a small gift, but it's usually a new hood or something else that's practical. Shepard gave me this…" Tali takes the ring out of her pocket and shows it to Liara. "I admit it's beautiful but he wasted so much money on it just for me. Keelah humans are so wasteful… He could have just bought me a new omnitool or something for how much he spent on this."

Liara's eyes widened at the sight of the ring; it truly was beautiful. "Wow Tali, that's incredible! Does it actually fit on your finger?"

Tali put the ring on her finger. "Of course it does, it fits perfectly… He still wasted so much money on it though…"

Liara smiled at Tali. "I doubt he thinks it was a waste of money Tali. He's trying to show you in his own human way how important you are to him."

Tali laughed a little at Liara's comment. "Yeah, I know. I still think it would have been better if he got me a new omnitool, but what can I do? He can be a silly bosh'tet sometimes."

Tali looked at Liara again. "Is that all you wanted to talk about Liara?"

"Well, that wasn't everything… I was wondering who you had chosen for your maid of honor."

"Shepard mentioned something about that earlier… I haven't really decided on anyone yet, why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Liara fidgeted again. "I mean, I'm sure you'll find someone who can get the job done and do it right…"

Tali tilted her head at Liara. "Liara, are you saying you want to be my maid of honor?"

Liara perked up instantly and faced Tali. "Well, if you think I'd be good at it! I mean Shepard already chose Garrus as his best man, so why not me? I would try my best and when we're up there on that alter thing we could be two badass yet cute couples…" Liara's eyes widened and she looked away from Tali.

Tali smiled, although you couldn't see it under her mask. "You and Garrus? Really?"

Liara continued to look away from Tali. "Well, I might have suggested it to him…"

Tali eyed Liara suspiciously. "Suggested?"

Liara shook her head and looked at Tali smiling faintly. "Maybe more than suggested…"

"Liara?"

Liara's smile grew. "Oh you know how Garrus is, he doesn't really understand unless you spell it out for him. He's completely oblivious until you tell him directly, but after that things just fell into place."

"What do you mean 'fell into place'?"

Liara smiled devilishly "You know what I mean."

Tali's eyes widened. "Keelah, really? You went that far that fast?"

"It's not really important, let's move on. So do you think I could be the maid of honor?"

"Well… I suppose, if you think you're up for it. I'll have to tell Shepard later."

Liara smiled and got up. "Good, I'm glad this has been settled." She started walking towards the stairs.

Tali got up and tried to catch up to Liara. "Wait, you can't just leave like that! Tell me what happened."

Liara was too quick, however, and was already walking up the stairs. She got to the top and yelled back. "Sorry Tali, I've got some work to do, see you later."

Tali finally caught up to Liara but the elevator door had just closed. Tali looked down in defeat and started walking back to engineering. Then she heard a crash from Javik's room.

'What's wrong with him?' Tali thought as she began to walk towards the door. She knocked on the door gently, hoping Javik was in a good mood.

Immediately the door opened and Javik appeared. "What do you want Quarian, I am busy!"

Tali looked behind Javik. Javik's room was a mess; one of the water-filled troughs was knocked over with all of the water spilled on the floor. It was obvious Javik had hit the glass a few times with a biotic fist as well.

"Javik, what happened in here!?"

Javik glared at Tali. "It is not important to you Quarian, now please leave! I need time for my thoughts."

Tali took a step towards Javik. "Javik, if you need to talk, I'm here you know. I'll listen."

Javik roared in anger. "Talk will solve nothing, and I do not need to talk to you about it. Leave me to my thoughts Quarian!"

Tali took a step back and turned around, walking out of the door and back to engineering. As the door closed Javik turned his head to his console and he closed his eyes. A single tear fell down his cheek.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard stood in the elevator as it descended to engineering. It was such a relief that nothing was happening anymore, but in the back of his mind he still felt something was off. 'I might just be paranoid.' Shepard thought as the door opened and he walked out. He walked into engineering and tapped Tali on the shoulder.

"Liara, we really need to talk about…" Tali said as she turned around. Then her eyes widened a little at seeing Shepard and not Liara. "Oh Shepard I… I didn't mean to call you Liara I…"

Shepard just smiled and he put up his hand. "Relax Tali, its fine. I just wanted to see how everything was doing down here."

"If you mean the engines they're fine, if you mean me…" Tali took a step forward and put her hand on Shepard's arm. "… I'm more than fine now that you're here."

Shepard's smile widened. "Glad to hear it. But EDI said something about Javik?"

"Oh, yeah… Javik seemed pretty upset and I'm not sure what we should do. He's locked himself in his room and I saw one of those troughs knocked over in there."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him and see what's up."

Shepard walked out of engineering and towards Javik's room. Tali followed him a few steps behind. Shepard stood in front of Javik's door and knocked on it three times. "Javik, are you in there?"

Javik yelled his response. "Go away Commander, I wish to be alone!"

Shepard knocked again. "Javik, come on out. If there's a problem you can tell us."

"No, I must be alone. Leave me to my thoughts."

Shepard turned to Tali with a concerned look in his eye. Tali shook her head and looked down. Shepard turned back to the door. "Please Javik, we're your friends, we want to help you."

Suddenly the door opened and Javik came into view. He looked terrible and his room looked even worse. "Friends!? I don't have friends Commander, I am stuck here with primitives, primitives who confuse me and send signals I cannot decipher…"

Javik turned away with his head down. Shepard just looked at him with a confused look. "Signals? What are you talking about?"

"It is irrelevant now Commander, she has already made her choice."

"Her? She? What are you…" Shepard's eyes widened at the realization. "Wait Javik, are you… Are you talking about Liara?"

Javik continued to look at the floor away from Shepard. "Yes…"

Shepard looked towards Tali. She simply shrugged and Shepard turned back to Javik. "I'm sorry Javik, I didn't know."

"Neither did she, nor will she ever. I will clean this up Commander, I am sorry I damaged your ship."

Javik began to clean up the room. Shepard looked at Tali again, hoping she could help. She just looked down and Shepard shook his head. They both walked out of Javik's room and the door closed. They both began to walk towards the elevator when the elevator doors opened and Kaidan walked out.

"Shepard, I should have expected to see you here." Kaidan was smiling at Shepard and Tali.

Shepard didn't return the smile, however. "Thanks I guess. Is there something you needed Kaidan?"

Kaidan's smile faded and turned into a concerned look. "Is there something wrong Shepard?"

"It's just Javik, he's taking the Liara-Garrus thing hard."

Kaidan's face filled with confusion. "'Liara-Garrus thing? What?"

Shepard chuckled a little. "What, haven't you heard? Liara and Garrus are together now."

Kaidan's eyes widened a little and his mouth opened slightly. He then put on a smile. "Oh really? That's fantastic, good for them, I'm sure they'd make a great couple."

Kaidan walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for deck 3. "I was just checking in Shepard, I'll see you later." The elevator door closed and Kaidan was gone as quickly as he had come.

Tali turned to Shepard. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for everyone?"

Shepard smiled and shook his head. "This isn't going to be fun..."

Tali turned to engineering and started walking back to it. "Ok Shepard, I'll talk to you later then. Dinner at 18:00?"

Shepard smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator to return. "Of course Tali, I'll see you then."

Tali nodded and walked through the door. Shepard stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to return. 'This is going to get ugly isn't it? This ship…'

Author's endnote: What a fun little chapter. Looks like Liara has more fans than we thought! XD (terrible joke is terrible) What does the future hold for the Normandy? And what about Shepard and Tali's wedding? Or maybe that party? And what about, ya know, a real plot with something happening? All questions will (hopefully) be answered in future chapters! Oh, and one more thing, the idea of Quarian marriages isn't my own. I should probably tell you it comes directly from Calenstel's _To Survive_ series with only minor tweaks. The ideas about Quarian culture are just the best in it, and they make sense. It doesn't actually mean I'm stealing... I mean adapting all of the ideas about Quarian culture from it, I just liked the idea of Quarian weddings used in that story, and I should give credit where credit is due. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and maybe review, rate, etc.

P.s. to answer a question I raised last time for myself I'll say 1. I always thought Sovereign was the more 'intimidating' Reaper. He just didn't care about you at all and thought he was some kind of evil badass, and when I first saw him I just thought 'oh shit I'm screwed aren't I?' With Harbinger I didn't feel the same, he seemed a little less scary… but it's only my opinion. 2. The collectors. I know the Reapers and collectors are on the same side but the collectors were not easy to fight, especially on higher difficulty… Scions I swear! XD But also that's only my opinion. Don't be offended if I don't agree with you, it's only opinion. Hope to see you next chapter!


	15. Echoes of the Past Part 1

Chapter 15 is here! *Confetti begins to fall everywhere!* Yay! Let's just get to it shall we. Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so enjoy!

Ch.15: Echoes of the Past Part 1

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard sat in his cabin, eating dinner with Tali. He had bought some sterilized dextro meat for Tali (which had been incredibly expensive and hard to fine) and they were both sharing some refreshing water. Shepard had bought himself some good old fashioned meat and potatoes. 'Just like the food I usually ate on Mindior…' Shepard thought as he continued to eat.

Tali noticed Shepard's eyes lower slightly and she decided to speak. "Is everything ok?"

Shepard perked up and looked at his fiancée. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just thinking about the past is all."

Tali looked at him for a moment with concern in her eyes. "You can talk to me if you want to, I'll listen. I don't think you've ever told me about your past at all."

Shepard shook his head and looked down at his food. "Yeah well… There's not much good in it so there's never really been a reason to talk about it."

Tali smiled at Shepard. "But it made you who you are today, and that alone would make a very interesting story."

Shepard looked up from his food. "Well I'm sure you know I was on Mindior."

Tali's eyes softened. "I had heard that… I'm so sorry, to see your family killed in front of you… I'm sorry I brought it up, let's talk about something else."

Shepard smiled. "No, it would probably be good for me to talk about it a little. You'll have to hear it eventually, so why not now?"

Tali looked at her food and took a bite. "Ok Shepard, if you want to talk about it then I'll listen."

Shepard poked his potatoes with his fork and started to mix them. "Well, it all started on another normal night, the raid I mean. I was sleeping and I was awoken by the sound of an explosion. I left my room only to see my parents get killed right in front of me… I tried to save my sister but… But she died as well. They all died…"

_Flashback_

_Mindior minutes into Batarian raid_

'They'll pay for EVERYTHING!' 16 year old Shepard was standing next to his lost sister in a field. He held the gun close to him and started running to town.

Slave ships continued in fly in above him. In the distance he saw a ship filled to overcapacity with people close its cargo bay doors and begin to fly off. A ship nearby was being filled with people as well and several Batarians guarded it. One of the Batarians saw Shepard and yelled in its strange language, but Shepard didn't care. He lifted his gun and began firing at the Batarians and continued to move towards them.

The Batarians fired back but their rounds fizzled off of Shepard's powerful biotic barrier. Several Batarians were killed before the cargo bay doors began to close on the ship. Shepard roared with anger and charged at the Batarian closest to the ship. The sickening crack of broken bones was heard as Shepard slammed into the Batarian and began running towards the ship. Sadly the doors had closed and the ship was beginning to lift off.

"NOO!" Shepard screamed as he charged at one of the ship's engines with a biotic fist. The fist slammed into the engine and it exploded, causing the ship to crash back to the ground. The effort Shepard had put into the attack, however, had weakened him. He was breathing hard and he had his hands on his knees. A wounded Batarian stood up behind him and lifted a knife in his hands. The Batarian started to run towards Shepard with a yell. Shepard was too quick for the Batarian though. He turned around and shot a few rounds out of his gun, killing the Batarian. Shepard then walked up to the door of the small ship and pressed a button. The door opened and Shepard saw a wounded Batarian inside. He had a gash on his head and had his hands on it, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Shepard lifted the gun and shot the Batarian in the head. The Batarian became still.

_End flashback_

"Keelah, you just shot him!?"

Shepard shook his head. "I thought you said you were going to listen."

Tali looked down. "Sorry, I…"

Shepard smiled. "It's ok Tali, it wasn't one of my finer moments. He would have died anyway though… at least I made it quick for him."

"I suppose… Continue the story please."

"Alright, then…"

_Flashback_

_Mindior_

Shepard looked towards the helm of the small craft. There was blood splattered on the glass. The pilot was dead. Shepard turned to the cargo bay. He walked up to the door and opened it. Inside he saw the people that the Batarians had rounded up. Most of them were hurt but still alive. Luckily none had been implanted with control chips yet. Shepard walked inside and began speaking.

"Is there anyone here who can shoot a gun?"

The battered men and women just looked at him in defeat until one woman stepped forward. "I was on shore leave here but I'm part of the Alliance. I don't have my combat armor but if you give me a gun I can do some damage."

Shepard grabbed the weapon from one of the dead Batarians and threw it to her. "Anyone else?"

A few more people stood up and were given guns. The Alliance soldier took command. "Alright troops, we're heavily outnumbered and the Batarians have our friends and family as their hostages. We need to move quickly and save as many lives as possible. The civilians here should find a safe place and hide, the rest of us should head to town."

Shepard nodded at the marine and readied his weapon. She didn't seem too happy to have a 16 year old in her squad, but at a time like this no one could be picky. One of the posse members volunteered to escort the civilians to a safe location, and he and the civilians started running towards the forest. The other 7 readied their weapons, turned on their shields, and began their journey to town.

It wasn't long before the rag-tag posse met resistance. The Batarian slavers were everywhere; they were raiding every house and taking every person they could find. After two firefights one of the posse members was shot and killed and they left him behind. After another firefight two more were killed and left behind. They couldn't waste their time on the dead…

The last remaining 4 were Shepard, the female Alliance marine, an older farmer, and his son. Shepard recognized his face but didn't know his or his son's name. Shepard then saw another ship being loaded up. They got behind a few rocks and readied their battle plan.

"Alright, no one is gonna be a hero. We're all gonna stay safe behind cover and kick some Batarian ass, and when they're all dead we move in and secure those civilians. Kid, when all of the civilians are safe I want you to escort them to the forest."

Shepard glared at the marine. "With all due respect ma'am I think I should stay with the group, I've killed more Batarians than all of you."

"No arguing kid, we don't have time. Do what I tell you or get shot, is that clear?"

Shepard's glare hardened and he looked down. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let's go."

Shepard and the marine quickly ran behind a few more rocks a few feet away and waited. The older farmer gave the signal and threw a grenade he had stolen from a Batarian. A group of Batarians were conversing about something Shepard couldn't understand, but the grenade ended the discussion quickly. The rest of the Batarians readied their weapons and began firing. The older farmer ducked a second too late, and a powerful round shot through his cheap shields, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. His son watched from behind his cover and Shepard heard him yell loudly. The son jumped out of cover with his rifle drawn and began mercilessly pumping shots into the group of Batarians. Several Batarians fell until a dreaded sound was heard: the son's rifle had overheated. The Batarians quickly recovered from the shock and fired at the son and he was pelted with mass accelerator rounds, falling to the ground with more holes in him than Swiss cheese.

"Damn it…" The marine muttered next to Shepard. She looked at him with a stern gaze. "You're not dying too, stay back here and cover me."

"But…" Shepard was too slow however, and the marine was already gone. She ran to more cover and began firing at the Batarians. She killed them all off quickly with efficiency few could match and she began moving towards the ship. Shepard saw a Batarian come out of a doorway in the back of the cargo bay of the ship. Staying in cover he fired a shot and hit the Batarian in the side. The Batarian fell back to the wall, slid down, and stopped moving. The marine ran into the cargo bay and began releasing the prisoners. Shepard started to leave his cover and move to help her, but then he looked back at the Batarian he had shot. The Batarian held a grenade in his hands and had just activated it. Shepard yelled "LOOK OUT!" but it was too late. The grenade exploded and everyone in that cargo bay became dust. The ship's engines caught fire and Shepard ran back to cover. He barely made it when the entire ship became completely engulfed in flames. The marine and all of the civilians were dead.

The anger in Shepard only rose higher as he crawled out of cover and looked at the burning remains of the ship. He didn't know what to do, everyone was once again dead. He had no one to turn to and everyone he had ever known was probably gone. 'These slavers will PAY!' Shepard thought as he began to run towards town. There were so many ships flying out of the small skyline already but Shepard was determined. He had to save the people from these monsters, and these monsters had to pay for what they had done…

_End Flashback_

Shepard took a bite of potatoes and continued. "I was in town for a while killing slavers. I didn't really save anyone else until Anderson found me and got me out of there. I don't really know how many I killed… all I knew was that it hadn't been enough. I… believed that all of the aliens had to pay for what had happened there, and I got into fights with aliens in boot camp, in the streets, every once in a while in bars... It wasn't until Akuze that Anderson was able to slap some sense into me."

Tali raised an eyebrow. "You mean you once hated aliens."

Shepard smiled at her. "The same way you once hated the Geth. It just took a charismatic marine and a little hurt to get me to see things differently just like you."

Tali glared at Shepard. "You're seriously comparing the two…"

Shepard smiled devilishly. "Well, I guess in the end you didn't end up sleeping with a Geth, so it's not all the same."

Tali laughed. "Bosh'tet…"

Tali and Shepard took a few more bites. Their plates were nearly empty when Tali decided to speak again. "So, what happened on Akuze that made you 'see things differently'?"

Shepard shook his head and looked at his plate again. "I'm pretty sure you know how it feels to lose your entire squad and have only you survive. It's hard for something like that to not have an effect on a person."

Tali looked at her plate too. "Yeah, you're right… At least Reegar survived for me though."

Shepard kept his eyes on his plate. "Reegar was a good soldier… You remember Corporal Toombs right? The one we found yelling about that Cerberus scientist while we were hunting Saren? He was a friend once… I sent him a message a few days before we launched the assault on Earth asking if he would help me now that I had left Cerberus. Last I heard he had accepted and had joined Hammer… I haven't gotten any other news from him though."

Shepard looked up to Tali. "He used to be one of my closest friends back when I was just a marine. Him and Red always kept me on my toes before missions. We used to play poker and bs until we were deployed somewhere. I'd always win at poker of course." Shepard smiled at Tali.

Tali looked up and shook her head. "I believe it, your poker face is amazing."

"That's what Red always told me. He said I had some kind of 'poker secret' and that someday he'd figure out what it was. I told him he was full of shit and I was just lucky."

Tali kept her eyes on Shepard. "So who was Red and why'd you call him that?"

"Red? Oh, his real name was Tony Paterson. Everyone called him Red because he had red hair… Not too many humans have red hair anymore. It's a rare thing, so we all had to bring attention to it every time we talked to him I guess."

Shepard looked at his plate again and took one last bite. His meat and potatoes were now gone. "Those were interesting times, I wasn't the super nice love everybody commander I am now. I still had a lot of growing up to do…"

Tali got up and sat down next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned on him. "So, what happened next?"

Shepard put his arm around Tali and pulled her closer. "Well…"

Author's endnote: Yes, more! More Shepard background! It must be expanded upon in every way possible! We must know why he's so nice to everyone! *Cheers are heard in the background* No one is just naturally born nice, so I think it's pretty realistic to think after an event like the slave raid of Mindior Shepard would develop a terrible hatred of aliens, especially Batarians. But after another traumatic event (like Akuze) he could change and become the man he became, the man who saved the galaxy (three times and maybe more! :P). If you don't like it well… I think it makes sense so just go with it. Anyhow I hope you continue reading and please review, follow, favorite, etc.!


	16. Echoes of the Past Part 2

Chapter 16, the age of Mindior Shepard! Whoa man that's deep… What am I doing? Let's just get to the story. As always I own nothing, Bioware owns Mass Effect, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Ch.16: Echoes of the Past Part 2

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

"Well, I guess I'll start a little before Akuze itself. You should probably know what was going on before I became the famous 'Sole Survivor'." Shepard said as he held Tali in his arms. Remembering Akuze and everything that had happened leading up to it was about as easy as remembering Mindior, it definitely wasn't the finest time of his life, but Tali deserved to know; he was marrying her after all.

Shepard stroked Tali's side and continued. "Ok, so I'll start from the day before…"

_Flashback_

_Vancouver, Earth. Shepard's apartment_

_Lieutenant Shepard_

"You just don't care about me do you!?" Screamed Shepard's soon-to-be ex-girlfriend Jennifer.

"What, just because I'm out there actually DOING something for humanity you think I don't care about you? So I missed the last three shore leaves, I had missions to do and they needed me!"

Jennifer was crying and she grew enraged at Shepard's words. "DOING SOMETHING FOR HUMANITY!? Are you saying working at a bank isn't doing something for humanity? I'm helping people use their money and use it wisely. I'm not sending them off to kill aliens for no reason!"

Shepard's anger bubbled higher. "No reason!? Those FUCKERS are out there killing our men, raping our women and children, and trying to make humanity go extinct! I'M out there stopping that from happening and that makes me the fucking monster?"

Jennifer grew even angrier. "Yes, it does! YOU'RE the one who beats up every alien he meets in a fucking bar, YOU'RE the one does nothing but brag about how many aliens he's killed, and YOU'RE the one who does nothing but give humanity a bad name in the galaxy!"

Shepard laughed a dark laugh. "A bad name? I go out there to protect you and all of the things I care about and if it means a few aliens have to die along the way, so be it! The galaxy would be better off without those fuckers anyway! Have you ever seen a Salarian? They look like slimy frog people! And those Turians look like fucking velociraptors mixed with a porcupine!"

Jennifer shook her head and glared through her tears. "No, they look like people just like you and me!"

Shepard laughed again. "People!? You really think those… those things are people? I mean have you seen a Krogan? They're just fat, ugly toads! Or Asari, those things are the scariest looking squid women I've ever seen! I don't understand the crazy fetish people have for them, I mean when you kiss them those tentacles could wrap around your face and they could eat your face off! And don't even get me started with Quarians, I definitely don't want to know what's under those thing's masks. I bet they eat their mates alive or some crazy shit and that's why they wear those suits! None of those things are people at all!"

Jennifer yelled and grabbed her bags. "I'm so DONE with you! You're the biggest racist bastard I've ever seen in my life!" She opened the door and turned around. "Have a shitty life asshole!" The door slammed shut behind her.

"Fucking bitch…" Shepard mumbled as he began cleaning up his apartment. No one seemed to understand; hell, no one COULD understand! Those aliens killed his family and did nothing but hurt humanity; it was his job to kill them and he knew exactly how to do it. While doing biotics training Shepard had studied the physiology of every alien species; every weak point he knew by heart and he used his skills efficiently. His alien kill count is through the roof; they should be giving him a medal for ridding the galaxy of those ugly creatures. 'They don't deserve the air they breathe.' He thought.

The vid comm began to beep and Shepard walked over to it. He activated it and the face of Tony 'Red' Paterson appeared on the screen.

"Sheps, get over here and bring Jennifer! I just set you guys up for an amazing double date tonight with yours truly!"

Shepard shook his head. "Red uh… That's nice and all but that's not gonna happen."

Red smiled devilishly. "What, you have a 'special' night planned or something?"

Shepard chuckled at his friend. "No, no… Jennifer just stormed out over some stupid shit. I think it's final this time though."

Red sighed at Shepard. "Sheps, what are you doing man!? She's a BANKER and her father owns the bank! Do you not know how lucky you are? How awesome your life would be if you just married her?"

Shepard laughed his dark laugh. "Yeah, it'd be full of…" Shepard began impersonating Jennifers voice. "'Oh, look at how nice that Turian and Human are together! Isn't this the most romantic vid you've ever seen? Oops, I broke a nail! Oh no, you didn't call or send a message for three weeks, where were you? Aliens are people toooooo.'" Shepard coughed as he returned to his normal voice. "And all that other dumb shit. I'm glad she left, she's just far too annoying for me."

Red sighed again. "Shepard, you ever stop to think she might be right?"

Shepard looked at Red for a second and then started to laugh. After a minute he wiped a tear from his eye. "Red, you're the funniest guy on Earth have I ever told you that?"

Red glared at Shepard. "At any rate you're still invited if you want to come, we're going to the usual bar. Toombs said he was coming too. Maybe you two can find a new chick I guess, and you can score on the rebound or something."

Shepard smiled at Red. "As long as you don't try to set me up with another Asari I just might."

Red rolled his eyes. "Let that go dude! See you there at 20:00?"

"Alright Red, I'll be there."

The vid comm shut off and Shepard went to the bathroom to get ready. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he began walking out the door. Shepard then had a thought. 'I better be prepared!' Shepard spun around and grabbed his pistol. He was a soldier, and no one would question him carrying a gun…

_Vancouver, Earth: a local bar. 20:10_

Shepard walked into the bar and looked around the room. He quickly saw the only man in the room with red hair sitting on a bar stool next to a raven haired woman. They were talking to each other and then Shepard saw Toombs a few feet away throwing darts. Shepard sat down next to Red and Red turned to him.

"Shepard, hey! You're late man!"

Shepard nodded to the bartender. The bartender began to make his favorite drink and Shepard turned to Red. "Sorry, couldn't get a taxi fast enough. Who's the raven-haired beauty?"

The woman smiled slightly and Red turned to her. "This is my special lady Ali. Ali, this is the 'great Lieutenant Shepard'!" Red said with a comical face.

Shepard chuckled at his friend's silly face. "Yeah well that 'great Lieutenant' has saved your ass dozens of times Red, try to respect him a little bit."

Red put on a pretend serious face and saluted. "Yes sir commanding officer Shepard sir!"

Toombs looked over and shouted at Red. "Hey Red, not in the bar man, we don't need to worship the ground he walks on everywhere."

Red smiled and put his arm down. "Sorry Corporal, thought the Lieutenant here wanted us to worship him all the time."

Toombs turned back to the darts. "Only on missions please, here he's just another drunk soldier."

Red shook his head and turned back to Shepard. "So Sheps, see anyone you like? You can't get anything just sitting up here next to ole Red, no one would notice ya with me so close."

Shepard smiled and sighed at his friend. "You're insane you know that, obviously all of the women would flock to me. I'm the prime example of humanity." Shepard put his hand on Red's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, not the hair man!" Red said as he brushed Shepard's arm away. Shepard chuckled again and he turned to his drink. The bartender had just set it down and it was now time for Shepard to enjoy his favorite drink with his friends…

A few drinks later and Shepard continued to sit next to Red. Jennifer was just so… stupid, what the hell was wrong with her? Shepard turned from the bar and looked at the door. The sight Shepard saw bothered him immensely.

A Salarian and a blonde human woman had walked in the doorway. It was obvious to everyone except for Shepard that they were simply friends or coworkers just sharing a drink, but to Shepard…

The Salarian and the blonde woman sat down. They were talking quietly and chuckling at each other's jokes. Shepard glared at them and he set his glass down on the bar. There were no other aliens in the bar.

Shepard got up and began to walk towards them. He began hearing their conversation.

The Salarian hadn't noticed Shepard yet and was speaking to the blonde with his back to him. "Are you sure this place serves other species too? I don't really feel very welcome here, there are only Humans and…" Shepard then grabbed the alien's chair and spun him around. The Salarian yelped and his eyes widened at the sight of the brawny marine.

Shepard kept his glare on the Salarian. "That's because you're not welcome here."

The Salarian gulped at Shepard but didn't move. The blonde had stood up and tried to push Shepard away. "Hey, leave him alone asshole! He's with me!"

Shepard smiled darkly at the blonde. "What, want to show the world your little frog toy lady?"

The blonde's glare intensified. "And what if I did?"

Shepard grabbed the pistol he had and pointed it at the Salarian. "That would mean Mr. Kermit would be at the end of his pathetic little life now wouldn't it… Salarian."

The Salarian's eyes had grown even wider and he responded in a terrible panic. "Please don't hurt me, I've never touched her! We just work together and I'm her only alien friend and we thought why not go out for a drink! It wasn't my idea please!" The Salarian then cowered at Shepard's dark glare.

"Hey Sheps what are you doing man!?" Red had gotten up and came rushing up to the scene. He stood in front of Shepard and pushed him back a little. Shepard put the gun back in its holster and the Salarian moved out of his chair only to fall to the ground. The Salarian quickly scampered up and ran for the door.

"Asshole!" The blonde said as she rushed out after the Salarian.

Red turned back to Shepard and glared at him. "Dude, you seriously HAVE to stop picking fights with aliens! What is wrong with you man? You could get court-marshaled for something like that!"

Shepard laughed. "Court-marshaled for doing the right thing? Did you not SEE that Salarian eying up that girl?"

"Shepard that's complete bullshit! Salarians don't even have sex drives!"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's get back to our nice, peaceful, alien-free drinks shall we?"

Shepard began to walk back to the bar but Red stopped him. "Shepard, stop! You can't keep dancing around this. You're a great officer and a great man, but damn it you've got to let your prejudice go or a lot of people are going to get hurt!"

Shepard shook his head and sat down at the stool. "Only aliens would get hurt if that's what you mean. What do you think they're people too or some dumb shit?"

Red glared at Shepard. "And what if I do?"

Shepard laughed again. "Red, seriously, you're the funniest guy on Earth! Please stop, you're killing me."

Red's glared darkened. "I'm not joking Shepard, you need to stop this shit right now or I don't think I can be your buddy anymore."

Shepard's eyes darkened and he turned to Red. "Red, I suggest you keep your personal feelings to yourself and stop kidding around."

Red let out his hand for Ali and she stood up. "Not until you do. Sheps, think about what you just did for the night and don't talk to me until tomorrow. After you've thought about it clearly then you might be able to reconcile yourself. Come on Ali, let's go." Red and Ali held hands and walked to the door.

"Fine, leave! Who needs you?" Shepard yelled as they walked out the door. Toombs had watched the scene and sat down next to Shepard.

Toombs eyed his drink for a minute before speaking. "You know Shepard… Red might be right."

Shepard grabbed his glass and threw it at the ground. He glared at Toombs for a moment before walking out the door.

The bartender watched Shepard as he walked out, and then turned to Toombs. "Ya know if that kid would get his head out of his ass he might be able to do some good for us all. I heard he was one of the most powerful biotics they'd ever seen. I'm just glad he has a tab here, otherwise I'd be completely pissed he broke my glass and threatened my customers. I'll just have to charge him for it now."

Toombs just shook his head and looked at his drink. He wasn't looking forward to getting deployed tomorrow…

_The next day: Vancouver Space Dock_

"Alright men, our job is simple. Akuze is a small human colony that has gone completely dark. No one has seen anyone come off the planet for a few days. Our job is to go there and find out why. Understood?" Shepard stood before his 49 marines. Red was near the front row and seemed to have completely forgotten about their slightly drunken exchange of words yesterday. Toombs seemed a little uncomfortable but it was barely noticeable. They were soldiers after all.

"Sir yes sir!" The marines saluted Shepard and Shepard nodded to them.

"You each received the full briefing this morning so I have nothing left to say. Let's get ready to kill some slavers, or fix some comm tower." Shepard smiled at his words and the marines chuckled a little. "Alright men, dismissed."

The marines begin to file into the ship. Shepard stood for a moment then began to follow them. Red remained where he was for a moment before he cut Shepard off with Toombs at his heel.

"What do you need soldier?" Shepard said with a slight glare.

Red stood up straight and saluted. "Sir I only wanted to make sure you had thought about last night sir!"

Shepard sighed at Red. "At ease, at ease…"

Red lowered his arm and looked at Shepard. Shepard kept his glare for a moment longer and then looked down. "Look Red, you can't understand! You're just lucky that your parents weren't killed by alien slavers. I'm sorry I wasn't kind about it, and I might have gone a little too far, but aliens are nothing but trouble!"

Red shook his head and sighed. "Shepard you've gotta let that go man! That was SEVEN years ago, the galaxy has changed. Humanity is a bigger force to be reckoned with now and we've cracked down on the slavers. I heard we almost got a spectre a few years back. Humanity is going places but not because of people like you and your backwards thinking. If we want any respect from the rest of the galaxy we need to put our differences aside."

Shepard nodded slightly with a bored look on his face. "Yes, oh how you've changed me! I'm born again! I should procreate with slimy alien women now!" Shepard smirked at his sarcasm.

Red shook his head in defeat and starting walking towards the ship. "See you later Sheps…"

Toombs looked at Shepard for a moment and then turned to follow Red. Shepard turned to grab his gear and followed behind them. It was just gonna be another easy mission…

_End flashback_

Tali shifted uncomfortably in Shepard's arms. "Wow I… I never imagined you could ever have been like that…"

Shepard smirked at Tali. "Did I tarnish the image of the greatest hero and lover of the galaxy?"

Tali glared at him playfully. "I'm just glad I didn't meet you before, I might have had to shoot you with my shotgun. You almost sounded like Garrus when we first found him."

Shepard shrugged. "I'd say I was a LOT worse than Garrus was. He only seemed to have problems with Quarians. Glad I'm not like that anymore."

Tali kissed Shepard on the cheek. "So slimy huh? Am I slimy to you?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Can you let me finish the story before you start calling out all of my mistakes?"

Tali smiled and put her hand on Shepard's arm. She started rubbing his arm with her hand "Oh no! I'm getting my sliminess all over your arm!"

Shepard put his hand to his forehead and began rubbing it. "I'm never living this down am I?"

Tali snuggled closer to Shepard and replied cheerfully. "Nope, never."

Shepard sighed and let his hand fall back. "Ok, let's just get back to the story shall we?"

Tali nestled her head next to Shepard's neck. "Whatever you say, I'm the one who gets to eat you afterwards."

Shepard put his hand back to his head. "Please Tali…"

Tali sighed. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you… for now."

"Good, that's all I wanted."

Shepard looked up to the ceiling of his cabin. "Now where was I? Oh yeah…"

Author's endnote: Whoa! WHOA! What'd I do to Shepard? You mean he's not a perfect cookie cutter hero? He was actually a JERK once!? I never saw that coming and I wrote it! XD But seriously, I'm sure most of you know that giving characters flaws just makes them… better I guess? They just seem more like a person then… You know what I mean. This was ultimately a very enjoyable little bar fight, I mean chapter! Have problems with the story so far? Have any ideas of your own? Have some constructive criticism? Want to praise the ground I stand on? Don't be shy, review, follow, favorite, etc.! It doesn't take long and makes me feel warm fuzzies in my stomach! If you still don't want to well… I tried. See you next chapter!


	17. Echoes of the Past Part 3

I've been looking forward to this one. :) I've always pictured Shepard as a former space racist who had a revelation (or lack of one if you go renegade) at his most notable achievement prior to ME1 (Elysium, Akuze, or Torfan). Elysium and Torfan are easy enough to write, I mean in both he killed a ton of Batarians and probably felt sorry afterwards. But Akuze… now that one is interesting; that one has the meat in it. That's the one we know the least about, and that's why it's my favorite! All the codex tells us is they found a settlement, set up camp, and then they were attacked by Thresher Maws, and only Shepard and Toombs survived! So much potential … I must stop babbling and begin the story! Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now enjoy!

Ch. 17: Echoes of the Past Part 3

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard gazed at the ceiling of his cabin for a moment before continuing. The stars overhead continued to fly past as the Savior of the Galaxy sat in his cabin with Tali in his arms. If he would have been in this very same position 10 years ago he might have spit in disgust at himself, saying he was hurting the image of humanity by being with anyone who wasn't human, but now …

Shepard lowered his gaze back to Tali. Her raven hair lightly brushed his neck as he prepared himself for what happened next. She was so beautiful … Akuze had definitely been a terrible experience, but in the end he had needed it; if he hadn't lost all of those marines he might have remained a racist pig and joined the Terra Firma party. And yes every damn one of them was a marine, even her...

Shepard coughed and began to speak again. "Now where was I? Oh yeah … So I had grabbed my gear and began walking towards the ship. The ship we were assigned to was just a standard Alliance Frigate and it was going to drop us off with a Cruiser at its side, and then remain in orbit in case anything went wrong. If that ship had left I don't think I would have survived … But just when I was getting ready to board the vessel I noticed something different, something I wasn't happy to see …"

_Flashback_

_Vancouver Space Docks_

Shepard quickly double-checked his gear. He had his standard assault rifle and pistol, and he had eaten a hardy breakfast; one thing biotics always needed to do was eat. Shepard picked up his gear and began walking towards the ship. Shepard smiled slightly as he watched his marines filing into the ship, ready to take on another easy rescue mission. At that moment Shepard saw something that filled him with rage and confusion. His fatherly friend Anderson was walking up to the crowd with … with … a Batarian!? A Batarian woman!? What the hell was going on!?

Shepard's eyes darkened at the Batarian and he began rushing towards Anderson. Anderson was talking quietly with the Batarian until he noticed Shepard moving quickly towards her. Anderson reached his hand out and glared at Shepard. Shepard stopped two feet away from them.

Shepard continued to glare at the Batarian. "What is this THING doing near my unit?"

Anderson shook his head and lessened his glare. "Shepard … Alliance Command is starting a new outreach program to help ease our relations with the Batarians. They want a few Batarian soldiers to come assist our marines in combat. Because Private Elroy Kinsley was injured yesterday we decided your unit could use the extra firepower."

Shepard's face didn't change. "You don't say a word to me for a year and you think you can just show up and send a BATARIAN with MY unit? I'm not letting this piece of shit shine my shoes, let alone get on my ship."

Anderson sighed at Shepard. "I meant to say hi, but you know better than most how stressful military life is. And Shepard, no matter what dreams you might have that isn't your ship. You're in charge of the marines, not the ship. The captain has already approved her assignment onto the SSV Sitka and you will address her as Corporal Fegarni Her'doh."

The Batarian woman saluted Shepard. "Proud to be here sir!"

Shepard continued to glare at the Batarian for a moment. He then shook his head and turned to Anderson. "I didn't even know they let women into the Batarian military, I've only seen men in it."

Fegarni tilted her head to the right and glared at Shepard. "Just because we like to follow tradition doesn't mean women are forbidden from military service. I think you should be happy they didn't send a slaver in my place."

Shepard turned towards Fegarni and spit on her shoe. "You dare talk about your people and their precious slave crap again and I'll make sure you come back in a body bag Batarian."

Anderson pushed Shepard back. "Damn it son, get over yourself and get on the ship! She's going with you whether you like it or not, and you're gonna make sure she stays alive. Understood?"

Shepard began grumbling and turned to the ship. What the hell was Anderson and Alliance Command thinking? Letting a BATARIAN on an Alliance Frigate!? They could all get killed by sabotage or incompetence or the sick alien's stench… 'This mission just got a whole lot worse …'

_SSV Sitka 1 hour later_

"Alright men, all hands prepare for takeoff in 2 minutes."

Shepard half-listened to the Captain's announcement as he watched the Batarian woman with a small glare on his face. She was sitting quietly on a chair with a datapad in her hand. 'I bet it's taking holos for the Batarian Hegemony!'

This thought enraged Shepard and he stood up and took a seat next to… her. She seemed to ignore him as he sat down and continued to give her his small glare. This only enraged Shepard further.

"Batarian, what are you doing on that datapad?"

Fegarni turned to face Shepard. "I have a name you know. Fegarni ring a bell?"

Shepard's eyes darkened. "You didn't answer my question Batarian."

Fegarni shook her head and looked at the datapad. "I'm just studying the history of Akuze, you know the planet we're headed to? It says it's a very small settlement that was only recently colonized."

"Wow, what incredibly interesting and informative information! I bet I couldn't replace you with a pile of cow dung." Shepard said with dark sarcasm.

Fegarni didn't seem to understand sarcasm, however, and she perked up until she heard 'cow dung'. "What's 'cow dung'? Is that some kind of animal's droppings or something?"

Shepard rolled his eyes and continued talking in his sarcastic tone. "Wow, you're an amazing investigator! You figured it out all on your own; maybe your slimy alien brain IS intelligent after all."

She quickly realized Shepard wasn't being serious. "I don't have time to listen to your bullshit Human, please sit somewhere else."

"No, I'm having a GREAT time sitting next to the four-eyed monster with 8 noses!" Shepard said while continuing his sarcasm.

Fegarni snarled and turned back to the datapad. Shepard smiled at himself and got up; he was so funny. He noticed Red sitting quietly next to Toombs near the back. There was an empty chair next to them and Shepard decided to go sit with them. He still had a smirk on his face but kept Fegarni in his peripheral vision.

"Have you guys seen the new thing yet?"

Red turned his eyes to Shepard and then to Fegarni. He sighed and spoke softly. "Yes I did sir, yes I did. Come over here to complain about it?"

Shepard chuckled darkly. "Complain? No way, I should be happy! At least now we have a scapegoat when things go wrong."

Toombs turned to Shepard with a confused look. "What, you think something's going to happen?"

Shepard turned to Toombs, but Fegarni remained in his peripheral vision. "Obviously something's going to happen; we have a BATARIAN in our ship! It'll probably sabotage the engines or try to shoot us while we're taking a piss. You never know with Batarians, you never know."

Red rolled his eyes and retorted with a thinly veiled anger. "Shepard please, just stop! You ever stop and think maybe she was sent here for a REASON? Like, maybe to fix your backwards head?"

The ship began to lift off and fly towards space. They all clicked their seat belts and waited in their seats until they had left the atmosphere. Shepard shook his head and remained silent for a few minutes, deeply disappointed in his friend. He was one of those lost idiots, and there was no way he could bring him out of the swamp of idiocy in his head.

Shepard then heard the captain give the all-clear and the marines stood up and began walking to their posts. They didn't have too much to do until they arrived on Akuze, so Shepard had an idea.

Shepard cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Anyone who wants to play a little poker come and join me in the cafeteria!"

Several marines grumbled and turned away. Shepard was by far the greatest poker player they had ever seen and no one was ever able to beat him. Red was the only one who ever successfully gave Shepard a run for his money, but in the end Shepard always won. After a few minutes a few brave marines, including Red and Toombs, came up to Shepard's table ready to play. Shepard had brought his favorite poker set and they were just about to play …

"Got room for one more?" Fegarni said as she sat down next to Toombs.

Shepard glared at her. "This is a HUMAN game. I highly doubt you know how to play."

Fegarni chuckled. "Just try me Lieutenant, I'm the Hegemony's best poker player. The extranet really loves poker you know."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Just get out of here."

Red nudged Shepard on the shoulder. "Oh come on Shepard, afraid a Batarian will beat you?"

The other marines chuckled at Shepard and he shook his head. "Fine, if you want our fun little game to be ruined be my guest. Batarian, we play for money so you better have some credits."

Fegarni pulled out a credit chit. "I've got some, now let's play Shepard."

'The alien thinks it can use my name…' Shepard thought as he started shuffling the cards. 'At least this will be an easy game.'

Shepard had no idea how wrong he was…

_1.5 hours later_

Shepard felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead as he studied his cards. Red had just been taken out but the Batarian … The Batarian was winning! Shepard's anger rose and he looked at his hand again. All of his cards were spades … and they were the 8, the 9, the 10, the jack, and the queen. He had a strait flush!

'Finally!' Shepard thought as he mentally smiled, careful to preserve his poker face. "All in."

Fegarni almost smirked as Shepard put in all of his chips. This hand would seal the deal and Shepard's undefeated streak would continue!

"Alright Shepard, I'm in." Fegarni put in all of her chips. The entire pot was ripe for the picking…

Shepard smiled and put down his hand. "A strait flush! I hope you learned not to mess with the best Batarian."

The other marine's eyes widened at Shepard's hand. There was no way Fegarni could beat that … unless.

Fegarni faked a yawn and put down her hand. Shepard's eyes widened in horror at the sight: An ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten, all spades … Fegarni had a royal flush!

"W-what!?" Shepard could hardly believe his eyes! A royal flush! How in the HELL did she get a royal flush!?

"Good game Shepard, almost had me for a minute." Fegarni said while reeling in the pot. Shepard blinked a few times in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Red was shaking his head in shock. "Wow, the great Lieutenant Shepard, king of poker, beaten at his own game…"

The other marines remained silent. They didn't know what Shepard would do next, and it was probably a good idea they keep their mouths shut. They had never actually seen Shepard lose at poker, and the sight before them was one of complete and utter defeat.

Shepard shook his head and glared at Fegarni. "Take the cards out of your damn sleeves! I know you cheated!"

Fegarni chuckled and looked at Shepard devilishly. "What, can't accept the fact an alien beat you at poker?"

Shepard stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Batarian, don't lie to me! Show me your sleeves!"

Fegarni looked at her arms and then smiled. "You know I don't actually have sleeves on this shirt right?"

Shepard shook his head, got up, and began walking to his quarters. 'God damn Batarian thinks it can beat me at poker… obviously it cheated somehow, maybe if I look at security footage ...'

Shepard felt a hand on his shoulder. Red had caught up to Shepard and was smirking at him.

Shepard sighed and stopped walking. "What is it Red?"

Red smirked at Shepard. "Do I hear the sound of defeat? Has the great Lieutenant Shepard been taken down a notch?"

Shepard grumbled for a moment then began speaking. "It obviously cheated, didn't you see? And how the hell can you read a face THAT ugly anyway?"

Red chuckled at Shepard. "Excuses, excuses! Maybe I was right after all huh?"

Shepard grunted in anger at Red. "Damn it Red, can we please stop talking about that! Ok, I admit it, maybe pulling a gun out in a bar was a bad thing to do, but I was a little drunk ok? And those aliens should really keep their hands to themselves."

Red shook his head slightly. "At least you realized taking out a gun in a bar is a bad idea. One step at a time I suppose."

Shepard looked at Red with slight confusion. "What do mean 'one step at a time'?"

Red smiled devilishly. "I think you know what I mean Shepard."

Shepard rolled his eyes and started walking to his quarters again. Red shook his head and returned with a smile to the rest of the marines to talk about recent events…

* * *

Shepard closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. How in the HELL could an alien beat him, the KING of poker, so easily? Shepard's eyes widened. 'This must be some horrible dream!' He then rolled his eyes at himself. Of course it wasn't a dream, in his dreams the aliens never bested him, they always lost! Then another thought occurred to him. 'That Batarian must be a cyborg! Of course, that's how it was able to know his every hand! That's how it read me like a book!'

Shepard heard a knock at the door and he turned to face it. He opened the door to see Fegarni standing in the doorway with a credit chit in her hand.

Shepard glared at Fegarni. "What do you want Batarian? Come to gloat or something?"

Fegarni put the credit chit in her palm and outstretched her hand. "I just wanted to give you your money back."

Shepard's glare quickly mixed with confusion. "What? You BEAT me, why the hell would you give me my money back?"

Fegarni's hand remained outstretched. "Just take it, I don't need it. I only played for fun."

Shepard hesitantly took the credit chit and looked at it. Fegarni nodded slightly and began walking away. Shepard closed the door and turned back to the mirror, still gazing at the credit chit. His eyes widened again. 'Holy shit, she rigged the chit with explosives!'

Shepard threw the chit at the wall and jumped behind a chair. He cupped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. He stayed like this for a minute until he finally opened his eyes. 'It must be set for when I sleep!' He thought as he walked up to the credit chit. He carefully grasped it in his hands and began walking to engineering. 'Maybe an engineer can help me.'

_SSV Sitka Engineering Deck_

Shepard gazed at the sign labeled 'ENGINEERING'. He had never once gone into engineering, and had never once talked to an engineer besides his combat engineers; this could get weird quickly. He opened the door and hesitantly walked inside. Shepard saw the drive core humming and engineers busily typing on their consoles. Shepard walked up to the nearest engineer and cleared his throat.

The engineer, a brunette woman who was roughly 27, turned to Shepard and wiped her forehead with her arm. She then took a rag out of her pocket and began cleaning her hands. "Something you need soldier?"

Shepard lowered his head slightly and began speaking in a hushed tone. "I think this credit chit has been rigged to explode, could you find out for me?"

The engineer smirked and shook her head. "A credit chit that explodes? I've gotta see this!"

The engineer took the credit chit and put on a pair of gloves. She then began walking towards another room. Shepard followed the engineer until she reached her destination. The engineer set the credit chit in an explosive-proof bubble and began scanning it.

After a minute the engineer sighed disappointedly. "Sorry soldier, this is just a normal credit chit. I was so ready to disarm it too …"

Shepard's eyes hardened. "Check again, I know it'll explode. I got it from that Batarian!"

The engineer giggled and looked at Shepard devilishly. "What, do you think she's sabotaging the ship?"

"That's exactly what the Batarian is doing! I bet it's stuffing a bomb into the drive core right now!"

The engineer giggled again. "I haven't talked to someone like you in months! It's so cute that you think you're right."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

The engineer smiled. "A xenophobe silly! I had really hoped they had been eradicated, but they remain. Still, it's pretty cute when people like you are proven wrong."

Shepard glared and grabbed the chit. "And it's really cute when engineers think they're hot shit because they tap on a console all day."

Shepard stormed out of the room and walked back to his quarters. Everyone was just so … stupid! Why was everyone's head put on wrong?

Shepard heard a small voice in the back of his mind. 'Maybe it's because they're head's on right, and yours isn't.'

* * *

Shepard felt the frustration grow in him and he stood in front of the mirror in his quarters again. After glaring at himself for a minute he roared in anger and punched the wall. No one could understand him! No one could ever understand the pain of losing your friends and family to alien scum! And no one seemed to understand the aliens needed to pay for what they had done to him!

Shepard again heard the voice in the back of his mind. 'Do they?'

_End flashback_

Shepard continued telling his story. "I remained in my quarters until we were deployed on Akuze. I definitely wasn't fixed of my xenophobia by then, but the seeds of doubt had been sown in my head."

Tali smiled devilishly. "So, who was the engineer anyway? You never said her name."

Shepard shrugged. "I never asked, and I never talked to her after that. What, do you think I had a thing for her or something?"

Tali sighed. "I'm sure you didn't, she wasn't very nice to you."

Shepard chuckled. "Yeah, but I deserved it. I wasn't really a nice person at the time."

Tali raised her head and looked Shepard in the eye. "It's ok Shepard, the only thing that matters is you aren't like that anymore. Now you're a hero … and you're mine."

Shepard smiled at Tali's words. "I know Tali, but I still think you deserve to know the full story. No matter how bad of a time it was it's something you need to know about."

Tali put her head back down and snuggled closer to Shepard. "Alright, finish the story, and try to make it quickly can you? I'm getting hungry for human flesh."

Shepard groaned. "Tali please, the story isn't finished yet. You promised to stop that."

Tali sarcastically pouted. "Fine, I'll stop. You have to admit it's funny though."

Shepard shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, now let's get back to the story …"

Author's endnote: *Sigh* What a nice chapter. The seeds of doubt have been sown! The incredibly racist Lieutenant Shepard has begun to lose some of his pride! Will he be able to reconcile himself for past mistakes? I hope so, if you can't reconcile yourself of xenophobia by saving all life in the galaxy 3 times and getting engaged to a Quarian, then I don't think you could ever! But what happened on Azuke itself? What broke in Shepard for him to see things differently? And what's the deal with this Batarian woman I randomly threw into the mix? (And what does she even look like? ;D) Stay tuned for answers in the next chapter and as always, Keelah Se'lai!


	18. Echoes of the Past Part 4

Chapter 18! Finally, I'm actually getting to Akuze now! I'll just get to it, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware so enjoy the chapter!

Ch. 18: Echoes of the Past Part 4

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard cleared his throat as he continued his story. "Now let's get back to the story. As I said I stayed in my quarters until we were ready to deploy and I was NOT in the mood to talk to people. Of course, I still had a job to do and the one thing I've always done is do my job…"

_Flashback_

_SSV Sitka_

"All hands this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving on Akuze in 10 minutes. Colonial marines prepare for deployment."

Shepard finished putting on his combat armor and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He stared for a moment and then looked at the credit chit in his hand. He still couldn't understand why the Batarian had given it to him; he had lost, she should be gloating. Shepard sighed, pocketed the chit, walked out of his quarters, and put on his commanding face. He had a job to do, and he'd be damned if he let emotion cloud his judgment under fire.

Shepard stood before his squad of marines. They were all fully briefed and ready to be deployed. The cargo bay doors began to open and Shepard began marching out of the ship with his marines behind him. Orbital scans had indicated no life signs in the area of the colony, so to be cautious Shepard's marines had been deployed a kilometer away from the settlement itself. When the marines stopped filing out of the SSV Sitka and the cargo bay doors began to close Shepard turned back to his marines, ready to send in the search and rescue.

Shepard cleared his throat and began speaking. "Ok marines, we have a job to do. We'll go to the settlement, set up camp, and search for survivors. It'd be nice if we could find out what happened to the colony as well." Shepard smirked a little at his joke.

The marines chuckled and Shepard continued. "Alright marines, follow me and we'll be finished in time for dinner."

Shepard and the marines began their short trek to the settlement. Shepard stayed ahead of the rest of the group, watching the settlement slowly come into view. Shepard looked behind him and noticed Red jogging towards him with Toombs at his heel.

Red caught up to Shepard and slowed down to a walk. "Shepard hey, I noticed you missed the rematch game. You should've seen how easily she beat everyone again, she was unstoppable I tell ya. No one stood a chance."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Can we please focus on the mission? I don't want my mission ruined because of that … thing."

Red shook his head. "You don't seem as mad as you were before, what happened? Did you realize she was a person too?"

Shepard laughed. "I haven't gone insane if that's what you're asking. But I was in my quarters and she came by and…"

Red quickly cut Shepard off. "Holy shit you did her! Oh man, I did NOT see that coming!"

Shepard made the most disgusted face he had ever made. "No. NO! NO! What the fuck is wrong with you? There is noooo way I would do ANY alien woman EVER! As I was saying, she came by and gave me this you dumbass." Shepard took the credit chit out of his pocket.

Red began laughing. "Oh, so she paid you for it! Now I get it!"

Shepard sighed. "You're completely stupid you know that right? This is the money I used in the poker game! She gave it back to me for some reason, and it isn't rigged to explode."

Red's eyes lighted up. "So she gave you your money back? I bet you didn't know she actually gave everyone their money back."

They continued to walk and Shepard looked at the chit again. "Why? Why would she give this back when she won it?"

Toombs, who had remained silent until now, spoke up. "Because she's nice Shepard, that's why."

Shepard turned and glared at Toombs. "Corporal I suggest you stop daydreaming about alien women and focus on the mission."

Toombs shook his head and shut up. The group of marines then arrived at their destination: the colony of Akuze. The colony was just another standard Alliance colony, built out of prefab houses and some old mining equipment. There were a few fields near the edge of the colony where food was grown and the acres of corn, soybeans, and native plants looked recently worked on. One thing Shepard was always able to notice was the crops; crops had once been his life, and he could tell the crops on Akuze had been taken care of up until a day or two ago. The colony itself also looked well taken care of; the only thing wrong with the colony was the lack of people.

Shepard ordered the marines to disperse and search for survivors; the marines then split up into groups of 5. Red, Toombs, O'Neil, and the Batarian followed Shepard as he opened a door to one of the prefabs. It was probably a good idea to keep the Batarian under his supervision in case anything went wrong.

The door to the prefab opened and Shepard peered inside; the inside revealed that the prefab was a home. There were beds on the right side, a couch and TV on the left, and a kitchen in the back. Shepard and his squad walked inside and began investigating. Shepard noticed a picture next to one of the beds and picked it up. The picture had a thin film of dust on it and Shepard wiped it away. Shepard assumed the picture itself was one of the family who had lived there; a man, who Shepard assumed from his clothing was a colonial farmer, was smiling with a young girl in his arms. A woman stood beside him with a happy smile on her face; a young boy stood between them with a cap on his head and a gleam of adventure in his eyes. They looked exactly like his own family … Shepard set the picture back down and continued to search the prefab.

Shepard heard Fegarni gasp. He quickly walked over to the kitchen and looked behind the counter. Shepard's eyes widened at the sight before him; the man he had seen in the picture was lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Blood was pooled underneath him and Shepard turned away. Based on the smell, he had died very recently.

Shepard opened a comm on his omnitool and told his captain what he had found. Shepard assumed that slavers had attacked and said they should stay for another day in case any stragglers could be found. Shepard then closed his omnitool and turned to Fegarni with a glare.

"Like what you see Batarian?"

Fegarni shook her head and turned away from the dead man. Shepard continued to speak. "I didn't think so. Just imagine what it's like to see that when you're sixteen! This is what your people do Batarian, they herd us up and kill us for cheap labor. They destroy families and entire communities for a quick buck."

Shepard then turned to Red and continued to glare. "Do you still think I'm the one who's wrong?"

Red looked down in defeat. Shepard knew the evidence was irrefutable; the emptiness of the colony, the dead people, and the pristine condition of the colony's buildings. There was only one explanation: slavers had raided the colony while they were sleeping and had dragged every man, woman, and child to slave ships and their doom.

Shepard shook his head and walked out of the prefab. Several other squad leaders eventually reported in, but none of them found any living people. Most said they had found no trace of anyone, but a few squads had discovered a body or two. After an hour of searching Shepard called all of the marines back to the rendezvous point for a quick analysis of the situation.

Shepard stood in front of the gathered marines and began speaking. "Marines, I think we can all agree this colony was attacked by slavers. I have suggested that we set up camp for the night so we can investigate further. I will order a few squads to search the perimeter for survivors, but I don't think we'll be finding anyone. If, however, anyone finds a living person please tell me quickly so we can request additional support. Understood?"

The marines nodded and Shepard continued. "Alright, we'll each go out in 3 hour shifts. Hadley, Phillips, and Riley will lead the first group. So that means their 3 squads search the perimeter first. Gomez, Smith, and myself will go second. Fernandez, Cooper, and Moretti will go third. That means Klepin's squad gets guard duty. Understood?"

Dmitri Klepin and his squad shook their heads in disappointment while William Hadley, Emma Phillips, and Jason Riley prepared their squads. The rest of the marines began setting up camp at the edge of the colony; there was a flat expanse of land there and they were able to quickly set up their tents. After the tents were set up Shepard and a few marines started a bonfire, hoping any survivors would see the smoke and look for refuge. No one showed up…

_3 hours later_

Shepard was sitting quietly next to Red and Toombs. They sat in front of the fire with sad faces. The fire crackled and the wind blew gently; the sun had set over an hour ago, and now darkness surrounded the marines.

Shepard heard rustling and he turned quickly. Shepard calmed down at the sight of William Hadley.

Shepard smiled and got up. "Right on time as always eh Hadley?"

Hadley smiled and saluted. "Of course sir, Phillips and Riley should be here soon."

Shepard nodded and turned to Red. "Alright Red, can you go get O'Neil and the Batarian? I just hope O'Neil isn't sleeping, she's…"

Red rolled his eyes and interrupted Shepard. "I know Shepard, she's a bear when you wake her up."

Red walked off towards the tents. After a few minutes Shepard heard an angry roar from the little tent village. 'Sounds like O'Neil.'

Shepard smiled at the thought. He knew all of his marines well, but his personal squad was like his family. Red was his best friend; sure they teased each other and weren't always on the same page, but Red always backed Shepard up on and off the battlefield. He was the best kind of buddy anyone could ask for. Toombs was quieter, but he was definitely a good friend. He always backed Shepard as well, but he did like following Red too. He stayed true to his values and was always dependable. O'Neil was probably insane, but she was always fun to talk to. Nothing was boring to her, and she loved to flirt with Shepard. Of course she never actually meant anything by it, but it was fun nonetheless. Elroy, however, wasn't meant to be a soldier; he was just a kid and didn't know the horrors of a real war. He wouldn't have stomached Akuze well, so it was probably a good thing he had stayed home. But the kid had heart and he knew how to hack almost anything like a professional.

Fegarni walked up to Shepard and saluted. 'She still thinks she's a marine.' He thought as he continued to think about his squad. Besides Elroy his squad had been with him for nearly a year; on the battlefield they knew each other well and would easily adapt to each other's tactics, and off the battlefield they were great friends who occasionally shared drinks and laughs. Besides Anderson, they were the only family he had.

Red walked up to Shepard with O'Neil behind him. O'Neil pushed past Red and stroked Shepard's arm. "Is there a reason for this wakeup call? I'm guessing you couldn't stand being away from me could you?"

Shepard smiled devilishly. "You know I'm single now O'Neil, if you keep this up I might have to take you seriously."

O'Neil pushed past Shepard and towards Toombs. "You know Toombs, your eyebrows are lovely."

Toombs jerked his head towards O'Neil and stood awkwardly. "Well … Thanks?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough. Let's get ready for patrol duty people."

Shepard and his squad began to patrol the perimeter. 'Not a single survivor yet, those slavers are getting better every day.' Shepard shook his head; this mission was easy, but it sure wasn't fun…

_1 hour later_

Shepard and his squad were walking through a field of crops. There were still no survivors, which worried Shepard immensely. Deep in his thoughts, Shepard almost missed the faint roar that came from the colony…

But he didn't. Shepard and his team all turned towards the colony at the sound of the horrifying roar. They could tell the noise had come from the colony, but the crops were too high for them to see anything. Shepard cursed and began rushing towards the colony, wondering what the roar was. As they got closer they heard more roars; whatever it was, there were now more of them. They were only a half a kilometer away now, and the roars were now much louder; the screams, however, were deafening. His marines were in peril, and Shepard began sprinting. Shepard burst through the crops and stopped at the sight before him, his eyes filling with fear. Gigantic holes covered the ground, tents were melted away by a strange acid, and a disembodied arm was lying on the ground in front of him. What had once been a little tent village was nothing more than goo, but that wasn't the sight that filled Shepard with fear. Worms the size of semi trucks were tunneling towards the survivors of his squad, destroying the remaining tents and swallowing his marines whole.

The fear in Shepard quickly became anger and his biotics flared up. Hadley was sprinting towards them but tripped on a rock, making him fall to the ground. Shepard reacted quickly, creating a powerful biotic barrier as one of the worms fired acid at Hadley. The acid hit the barrier and deflected off and Hadley got up, again sprinting towards the crops. Shepard didn't retreat, however; he readied his biotics again and charged at one of the worms. The worm roared at the impact, and Shepard grabbed onto its head. He lifted a biotic fist and slammed it into the worm, causing the worm to roar again. Shepard couldn't keep his grip on the worm, however, and soon he was chucked off. Shepard slammed into one of the prefabs; he fell to the ground and lay still. The pain was incredible and he couldn't move. The worm, filled with rage, started tunneling towards Shepard…

Shepard watched the worm storm towards him; he had failed again. Whatever those things were, he was no match for them. His life flashed before his eyes: his childhood on Mindior, the raid, his countless missions and successes, his past girlfriends, Anderson, but what stood out most was the chit, the credit chit Fegarni had given to him. He now understood why Fegarni had given the chit to him; she didn't give it to him to kill him, she gave it to him because she was nice … and she was a person.

Shepard closed his eyes and felt tears well up in them. He had been such a fool; he now knew he had always been wrong. He hadn't listened to his father; he hadn't done what was right at all. How could hate ever be right? He deserved his fate; HE was the one who didn't deserve the air he breathed…

Shepard heard the worm roar again and he opened his eyes. His eyes were foggy from the tears, but he had to watch his fate unfold. He deserved to see himself get melted down by acid…

Above the worm Shepard saw a blurry blue light. His eyes opened wide as he saw Fegarni slam a biotic fist into the worm. The fist hit the same place Shepard had hit before, and the worm began bleeding out. It fell to the ground and stopped moving. Toombs rushed up to Shepard and helped him up.

The other marines were all dead; only Shepard's squad remained. Out of 50 marines, Shepard could only see 6 still alive. The squads of Gomez and Smith could still be out there, but he didn't know; all he knew was he deserved death for his failure.

Shepard and his squad ran into the fields again. The worms, having eaten the rest of the unit, began tunneling after them. The crops were tall but the worms could smell Shepard and his team; they quickly caught up to them. A worm exploded out of the ground and hit Toombs. Shepard didn't look back at the sound of Toombs' scream; he just kept running, but he knew Toombs was gone. He had failed a friend. He couldn't fail anymore! While running Shepard tried to open his omnitool to call for extraction. The holographic display, however, failed to appear and Shepard cursed. His omnitool was busted.

The survivors continued running and reached the edge of the crops. Ahead of them was a forest, and they all began running through it. Sadly, with the team unable to see each other, they split up. O'Neil and Hadley ran to the left, and were quickly killed by the horrible worms. At least, judging by their screams that's what happened. Only Red, Shepard, and Fegarni remained…

After another 30 seconds of running Fegarni, who was at the back of the group, tripped over a tree root. She howled in pain and Shepard and Red turned around to help. She had her hands on her leg and her foot was bent in the wrong direction; she had twisted her ankle. Shepard moved to pick her up but she stopped him.

"Get out of here, leave me!"

Shepard continued to try and lift her. "No one gets left behind soldier."

Fegarni tried to push Shepard away. "No, I don't deserve to live! You were right, my people don't deserve to live! We're monsters, and no one would miss us if we all died off. That's what we deserve!"

A loud roar was heard; the worms were getting close. Shepard looked at Red and turned back to Fegarni. "I'm sorry."

Fegarni lifted a grenade and looked at them both. "Don't be, now go!"

Shepard and Red began to run again. Fegarni looked at the grenade one more time, pressed the activate button, and began reciting her favorite prayer…

"Pillars guide us, we give glory to you. Your wisdom's heard, and it rings true. Give us the strength to continue the fight. We will follow you until we see the heavenly light. Pillars of Strength, let us always do our part. Pillars of Strength, teach us to always follow our heart."

Shepard heard the explosion but didn't look back. He continued to run, not knowing what else to do. Everyone was dead now, and he himself wasn't worth saving. Red was still alive though, and he WAS worth saving. But Red had left his omnitool in his tent accidentally, and Shepard's was busted. They were trapped on the planet with no way out.

_10 minutes later_

Shepard and Red stopped running, exhausted from the continuous sprint. Shepard couldn't hear the worms anymore, but they had to keep moving; who knew when those things could come back.

After Red had stopped panting he collapsed on the ground with his back leaned on a tree. His eyes were wide with terror and he just looked at the ground.

After a minute Red began mumbling. "They're all dead … Everyone is dead, Shepard."

Shepard turned to Red. "Don't you think I know that Red? It's all my fault, I left them there to die. I should just go back and let myself get eaten."

Red wasn't listening, however, and he began rubbing his face with his hands. "Oh my god, Shepard, everyone is dead! They're all dead! How in the hell can we go on? Toombs, O'Neil, Phillips, Fegarni … I failed them all!"

Shepard laughed once. "YOU failed them? I'm the commanding officer here, and this is all on me, Red. I'M the one who should take the blame for this. I'M the one who will get court-marshaled if we get home, and if we don't then the only thing people will remember about me is my failure. Don't you dare take the blame from me!"

Red still wasn't listening. "I'm never going to see Ali again! I asked her to marry me, Shepard, why did I do that? Now I'm going to die and break her heart!"

Shepard walked up to Red and shook him. "Snap out of it Red, you're not dying on me. I can't lose another friend!"

Red looked at Shepard in the eye. "I'm dead, Shepard, I know I'm dead. They're all dead, so why not me?"

"Because you're my best friend Red, and you're not going to die on me. If anyone deserves to get out of this it's you."

Shepard looked towards the ground and felt tears in his eyes. "You were right, Red, I'm an asshole. I'm the one who deserves to die, not you. And if you die because of me…"

At that moment a noise was heard. Shepard looked up to see the SSV Sitka flying towards the drop zone.

Shepard quickly realized the Sitka was in danger. He grabbed a flare gun out of his bag and fired it. The Sitka noticed the flare and began changing course. He had saved Red, he would be ok…

Ahead of Shepard and Red the forest abruptly stopped; a small, empty cliff replaced it. The cliff overlooked a forest-filled valley; had the sun been up, the view might have been beautiful. Shepard got Red to stand up and they moved towards the cliff; the Sitka began descending towards it, ready to save them. Then a rumble was heard…

Shepard turned around and created a biotic barrier. A worm tunneled out of the ground and fired acid at Shepard, which was deflected by the barrier. The worm then tunneled towards him at an alarming speed. Shepard had no time to adjust and was slammed by the worm. He hit a tree and fell to the ground. He couldn't move again!

The worm lifted itself up and fired acid at Shepard. Everything began moving in slow-motion; Shepard watched in horror as the acid began flying towards him. He deserved this; this was how he needed to die. Red would be able to get out of here while he distracted this beast…

Something then blocked Shepard's vision, and for a moment Shepard was incredibly confused. Had a tree fallen in front of him? He quickly realized, to his horror, that the object before him wasn't a tree. Red had jumped in front of Shepard and the acid hit him. Red screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Shepard couldn't believe his eyes. "RED NO!"

The worm lifted itself higher and tried to fire more acid. The Sitka, however, began firing its weapons at the worm. After two shots the worm was blasted down, and it fell to the ground with a sickening squish. Shepard, who was nearly unconscious, continued to say no as marines began unloading from the Sitka. Shepard continued to tell his friend no as the marines lifted him up and loaded him onto the ship. He was safe from the worms, but Shepard wasn't safe from his failure. Every marine had died, and he, the one who didn't deserve to live, had survived. How could he be safe from this?

_End flashback_

Shepard smiled faintly. "I wasn't a hero that day, I was saved. Everyone saved me, and that's why I lived. I didn't even get hit by a drop of acid on Akuze because everyone else took it for me."

Shepard sighed and pulled Tali closer. "Luckily it's all in the past now, but I'll tell ya I wasn't alright after that. I was basically suicidal for almost a year, and Anderson had to keep a close eye on me. The news might have written me off as a hero, but I knew I wasn't one. Eventually Anderson got me assigned with him on every mission and that's why I was assigned to the Normandy."

Tali stroked Shepard's arm. "I'm so sorry, Shepard, I didn't know how bad it was. I hope I didn't reopen old wounds."

Shepard sighed. "No, it actually feels good to get it off of my chest."

Tali lifted her head up. "I'm really glad you're not like that anymore…"

"So am I, Tali, so am I."

Tali cupped Shepard's cheek in her hand. "And it doesn't change anything Shepard, I still love you. You deserve to be alive, Shepard. You deserve so much…"

Tali glared at Shepard. "Don't think for a SECOND you deserve to die! If you say it again I'll have to shoot you myself for being stupid ok?"

Shepard chuckled. "Yes ma'am. I'm fine with that."

Tali snuggled up to Shepard again. "Good."

In a few minutes Shepard and Tali fell asleep on the couch. Shepard's dreams were no longer haunting memories; they were filled with hope. Because the one thing everyone now had was hope…

Author's endnote: Akuze has occurred! Amazing! What's next? Well, you'll just have to find out won't you? Wow, this was a long chapter wasn't it? Oh well, a lot of stuff happens! See you next chapter everyone!


	19. The Rubble

Chapter 19! Yes! I can get my head out of the past and start a new plot now! Shepard is now a fully rounded character! Yippee! Enough celebrating, let's get back to the story. Mass Effect is owned by Bioware and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch.19: The Rubble

_Khar'shan_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard gazed out of the cargo bay doors and he shook his head at the sight; the Batarian home world of Khar'shan lay before him, covered in rubble and ash. It looked far worse than Earth, Palaven, and Thessia combined; everything had been destroyed by the Reapers. As the Normandy landed Shepard saw a small tent village; they were supplying these few Batarian survivors with food, water, and construction equipment so they could rebuild. Even if they could rebuild Khar'shan, however, their civilization would never be the same.

The Normandy landed and Shepard walked out of the cargo bay and onto the surface of Khar'shan. Balak, the current leader of the shattered Batarian Hegemony, walked up to Shepard with a small group of Batarians and a slight glare.

"Shepard."

Shepard glared back. "Balak."

Balak shook his head and gestured to his men. They began moving forward and started lifting the supplies out of the Normandy. Balak then turned to back to Shepard. "Tell the Salarians we're grateful for their assistance."

Shepard nodded. "And what should I tell the captain of the ship that brought these supplies?"

Balak grumbled and looked down. "Tell him that his assistance is also appreciated…"

Shepard nodded again. "Good, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that. I assume the Batarians won't be shooting asteroids at any planets anytime soon."

Balak sighed and continued to look at the ground in defeat. "No, we will rebuild and assist the other species." Balak looked up with a glare. "Happy, Shepard?"

Shepard smiled. "I'm just happy you haven't tried to kill me yet. And remember to chose a senator soon, the Galactic Senate wants a Batarian among them ASAP."

Balak grumbled again. "We have already chosen a senator, all he needs is transport to the Citadel."

"I can offer to transport him there myself, the Normandy would keep him safe."

Balak opened his omnitool and typed a few words. Soon a small group of Batarians began walking towards the Normandy.

Balak continued to glare at Shepard. "His name is Kelpin Her'doh, you might have heard that name before…"

Shepard's eyes widened. "Her'doh? Is he … related to her?"

Balak chuckled. "Yes, he was her brother. The brother of a Batarian you failed volunteered to become councilor. He's always been politically minded, and he became famous after you killed his sister. Had he joined the military he might have had a promising career, but I suppose everything has worked out well for him now."

The group of Batarians then arrived and looked at Shepard. One Batarian in traditional Batarian political garments walked up to Shepard; he must be Kelpin.

Kelpin reached out his hand. "Hello Commander Shepard. My name is Kelpin, and I have been told you have offered safe transport to the Citadel."

Shepard shook Kelpin's hand. "Yes, Balak said you needed transport, and there is no safer vessel than the Normandy."

Kelpin nodded. "Good, as long as you're done trying to kill us off I would gladly accept."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "As I have said before, the Bahak system had to be destroyed to slow the Reapers down. I wasn't happy with what I did, and I tried to warn them, but it had to be done. We really need to stop living in the past."

Kelpin glared. "That wasn't the incident I was referring to, but I guess it's good to know just how many of my people you have killed." Kelpin sighed and shook his head. "This will help nothing, I am sorry I brought it up. I just … I am assuming Balak has told you of my sister."

Shepard nodded and sighed. "Yes, and I am sorry. She didn't deserve her fate."

Kelpin smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." He gestured to his guards. "I assume it will be ok for me to bring my bodyguards."

Shepard nodded. "Of course."

Kelpin nodded back and walked onto the Normandy with his guards behind him. Shepard followed him, eventually showing him where he could stay. After a few minutes the rest of the Batarians finished unloading the cargo and the Normandy began to lift off. They now had a new mission: return to the Citadel with the Batarian senator.

_20 minutes later_

Shepard sat in his cabin looking at his terminal. He looked at his report one more time and pressed send. He was glad the Batarians had finally named a senator. 'Now all we need to do is find a smart Vorcha.' Shepard thought with a smile.

Shepard's omnitool beeped and he turned it on. He opened his alerts and noticed the message; Garrus wanted to speak to him in the gun battery when he had a free moment. Shepard had nothing else to do for the moment, so he got up and walked to the elevator, wondering what Garrus wanted…

_Normandy SR-2: Gun Battery_

Shepard opened the door to the gun battery and walked inside. Garrus was typing at his console, but quickly turned around when he heard the door open.

"Hey Shepard, sounds like we're babysitting politicians again huh?" Garrus said with a turian smile.

Shepard chuckled. "Yep, more of the usual. So what did you need Garrus?"

Garrus turned back to his console and began typing again. "You came here faster than I expected, but I won't complain. I wanted to talk about this 'best man' thing."

Shepard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What, don't you want to do it anymore?"

Garrus chuckled. "Of course I still want to, Shepard. I just need to know when it's going to happen, my dad and sister wanted to come and I don't have a date to tell them."

"Is that all you need to know Garrus? You could have just told me that in your message you know."

Garrus continued typing. "I have something else I wanted to talk about as well, but right now I need to know: have you set a date for the wedding?"

Shepard sighed. "No I haven't, Garrus. I don't really think it would be a good idea to do it too soon, maybe waiting a few months…"

Garrus cut Shepard off. "A few months? Shepard, don't you understand how important this could be if you went through with this right now? Seeing the Savior of the Galaxy getting married would not only fill you with happiness but it would fill everyone with hope. They might actually be able to accept the Reapers are gone now! They would be able to truly celebrate for the first time in months! They would realize they don't have to be afraid anymore!"

Shepard chuckled. "You make it sound political, Garrus." Shepard shook his head. "But you're probably right, sooner might be better than later. And I could throw that party Joker wanted."

Garrus nodded and smiled. "See, everyone wins if you do it now."

Shepard sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to Tali and we'll get it set up. I'm sure people would be willing to help us, so we should be able to have it in a few days. I'm sure glad the Citadel didn't blow up, that would've been horrible."

"Yeah, just think about how many people were trapped on it? Millions of deaths ... of course, it would've been worse if the Mass Relays blew up, now that would've destroyed the galaxy and we'd all have been screwed."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah, I think we got off lucky, it could have been much worse."

Garrus continued to type on his console. After a moment of silence Shepard spoke again.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to talk about Garrus?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, Kaidan came in here earlier and he was pretty drunk. I got him back to his room but I don't know what's wrong with him, you might want to investigate it and figure out..."

Suddenly the door to the gun battery opened and Liara stepped inside. "Oh, Shepard, I didn't know you were in here."

Shepard chuckled. "Don't you always know where I am?"

Liara sighed. "Usually, but I just had a chat with Kaidan. I had to discuss a few things with him, but he was horribly drunk. He tried to hit on me, it was funny really. I just told him I wasn't interested, and in the end he passed out in his room."

Garrus shrugged. "Oh, well never mind then. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Garrus walked up to Liara, hugged her, and gave her a kiss. Shepard smiled and walked out of the room, giving them their privacy.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Javik_

Javik stood quietly with his hands on the trough, looking into the gently swirling water. His writings were still opened on his terminal, but he didn't feel like writing right now. The Liara primitive was so strange yet ... he felt something towards her, something he had never felt before. Was this what people felt during peace? Is this why the Commander fought so hard for his friends? Why was he cursed with this agony!

Javik splashed the water with his hand and turned away. Why had she chosen him!? What made Garrus better? He was a prime example of his people, and the last of them; why would she pick a primitive like Garrus over him? Javik sighed and turned back to the terminal. He had memories to record and a present to forget. After a few minutes of typing Javik turned and looked at the Echo Shard; he stood up and walked towards it. He wanted to know what his planet had looked like, what he had hidden from his mind; he needed to learn its secrets! Just as Javik was about to touch the Echo Shard he heard a voice in the back of his mind. 'Let old ghosts rest.' He cursed and pulled his hand away; it wasn't worth the pain it would cause. He walked back to his terminal and continued typing, hoping to drown out the urge to learn what the Echo Shard contained. It would be a long night.

* * *

Author's endnote: Ah, build up. Now we're back to the key plot points! Batarians on the Normandy, Shepard and Tali's wedding, and the silly, I mean dramatic Liara plot! What's going to happen next? An intelligent Vorcha? Some more action? Or a beautiful, long-lasting peace with rainbows, bunnies, and the Shepard family living quietly on Rannoch? Come back next chapter to find out and as always any reviews, favorites, follows, etc. are appreciated!


	20. Shore Leave

Chapter 20 is here! Has it been 20 chapters already? Wow, who would've guessed I'd still want to write after so many words! :D But there have been over 6000 views to my story now... Anyhow, as always Mass Effect is owned by Bioware. Now that that's done I hope you enjoy the story!

Ch.20: Shore Leave

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard stood quietly in the helm listening to Joker and EDI discuss the Batarian senator. They both seemed surprised Shepard had allowed him on the ship, but they didn't argue with him; they knew the best way to end the hate was to be nice to them. Shepard continued to listen to their conversation as the Normandy began flying through the relay.

Joker turned around as he gave EDI temporary control. "So Shepard, what's the Batarian political guy like?"

Shepard turned to Joker. "He's a politician, you know how they are. It doesn't matter the species, politicians remain the same." Shepard sighed. "Hopefully some sense was knocked into their heads now though, because if I have to go through any more political bs I just might get angry."

Joker laughed. "If the politicians do anything Shepard they would deserve any punishment you see fit. The Turian councilor has been a lot better lately though, too bad for him he's only a senator now."

Shepard smiled. "Senators aren't much different from the councilors, Joker, but I see your point. I'm sure the new constitution will help keep the power in the right place."

The Normandy flew through the Charon Relay and began flying towards Earth. The Citadel continued to hover above the planet; it had sustained only minimal damage to most areas besides the Citadel Tower. The Galactic Senate currently used a former biotiball Colosseum in the Wards for their meetings as the Citadel Tower continued to be repaired.

The Normandy descended towards one of the wards and docked. Shepard turned around to open the airlock. The Batarian senator Kelpin then began walking out of the elevator with his bodyguards behind him. He walked up to Shepard and shook his hand.

"Thank you for the safe journey, Commander. I hope this senate is as good as you claim they are."

Shepard shook his hand back. "I can't guarantee it, but I know they're doing better than the Council. Hackett is a good man and most of the Senators I know or have seen before. They're all good people."

Kelpin nodded. "I just hope they are in the mood to help my people, we have almost nothing now."

"I'm sure they will offer any assistance they can, but everyone has suffered. At least the Salarians are sending as much aid as they can spare."

Kelpin nodded again and turned to the door. "I should be going, Commander, the Batarian people need my help. I hope we meet again."

Kelpin walked out the door with his bodyguards surrounding him. Shepard turned back to Joker with a smile. "I think he'll make a good senator for the Batarians though, he has his head in the right place. Hopefully we won't have to worry about them anymore."

Joker nodded and turned his chair around. "I'm sure you're right, Commander, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. I just hope the Batarians stop their slave activity now that they've been nearly eradicated."

Shepard chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so too. I'm pretty sure it was something that was deeply rooted in their culture, but with them barely holding on to a viable population I think that might change."

Shepard walked up to the comm and turned it on. "This is Commander Shepard. We have arrived at the Citadel, so everyone has a little shore leave. I'll send a message to everyone when you need to return, but you can assume you'll get a few days off. Crew dismissed."

Shepard heard a few cheers and he smiled. Now all he had to do was talk to the Senate, get the wedding set up, and make sure everything was getting better...

_Normandy SR-2_

_Javik_

"... you'll get a few days off. Crew dismissed." Javik heard over the comm. He stopped writing and let out a breath of relief; maybe looking at the Citadel would clear his head. He turned off his terminal and began walking towards the door but again looked at the Echo Shard. 'What could be in it?' Javik thought as he turned away and opened the door. Whatever was in the Echo Shard could hurt, but to be able to see the Protheans in all their glory ... Javik cursed to himself and opened the elevator door. The Quarian and the Human engineers were already in the elevator talking quietly about engines. 'Stupid primitives and their worthless engines.' Javik thought as he stood quietly in the corner of the elevator.

Then the Quarian turned to him and spoke. "So, how are you doing Javik? Ready for some shore leave?"

Javik looked at Tali with a bored look. "Of course I am ready, there is never a moment I am not."

Tali shook her head. "You know you can calm down just a little bit now, the Reapers are gone."

Javik glared. "You do not understand, Quarian. You have your mate..."

Tali sighed and turned back to the other engineers. Javik remained standing in the corner quietly. He still could not believe Liara chose Garrus, A PRIMITIVE! Who would ever chose a primitive over him? Javik shook the thought from his head and began thinking about the Citadel. There were so many things he hadn't seen yet, so many wonders he had to learn about, and he had to clear his head of the past, even if for only a few hours.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Garrus stood next to the elevator waiting for it to arrive at the Crew Deck. 'Why is this elevator so slow?' Garrus thought until he saw Liara begin walking up to him.

Liara put her arms around Garrus. "There's my Turian..."

Garrus smiled at Liara. "Well hello..." Garrus put his arms around Liara.

Suddenly the door to the elevator opened and they both heard a strange noise. They both turned to see Javik, Tali, and the other engineers standing in the elevator looking at them. Javik turned away with a ... blush on his face?

Garrus put the thought out of his head and smiled at them. "What, haven't seen a man with a woman before?"

Garrus and Liara walked into the elevator holding hands. Javik shifted uncomfortably but otherwise said nothing. Tali turned back to the other engineers and started talking to them. Garrus put his arm around Liara and pulled her closer.

Garrus whispered in Liara's ear. "So, what do you have in mind for our shore leave?"

Liara smiled and whispered back. "Oh, you know, this and that."

Garrus chuckled. "And what does that mean?"

Liara sighed and whispered in his ear again. "A nice, undamaged hotel, running water, and a soft bed. And there's a window overlooking the Wards..."

Garrus sighed. "It's too bad I didn't hear anything about food..."

Liara laughed. "So it's food you want huh? That's what's on your mind? I guess you're lucky I pulled a few strings and got us a gourmet meal..."

Garrus smiled. "You're the best, have I told you that?"

"Only 14 times. Just make sure you don't leave without telling me, you don't want me to hunt you down again."

Garrus chuckled a little. "Yeah..."

The door to the elevator opened and Javik brushed past them quickly. Garrus and Liara held hands and walked towards the airlock and a nice, comfortable shore leave...

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Javik sped past Shepard with a nod as he stood next to the airlock waiting for the others. Shepard smiled as Garrus and Liara passed him for their own shore leave. Tali was still talking to the engineers and nearly walked past Shepard, but Shepard grabbed Tali around the waist to stop her.

Tali squirmed until she heard Shepard's laugh. She spun around and glared at him teasingly. "Bosh'tet, I was having a conversation!"

Shepard pulled her closer. "And I'm sure it was interesting ... but you don't have to talk about work on shore leave. We have a few days all to ourselves..."

Tali rubbed Shepard's arm with her hand. "What are you suggesting we do?"

Shepard smiled. "Well, I got Liara to book us a room at one of the only fancy hotels still open. It has soft beds, running water, and a gourmet meal. We are a few rooms away from them though."

"Hm, now why would you do that?" Tali teased.

Shepard shrugged with a devilish smile on his face. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Tali shook her head and sighed. Shepard kept his hands on her waist for a few seconds until Tali began speaking again. "You know, there is a hotel room waiting for us."

Shepard sighed in pretend defeat and put his hands to his side. He then grabbed Tali's hand as she began walking away. "You're not getting away that easy." He teased.

Tali faked a groan. "Fine, if that's how it has to be."

Shepard and Tali walked out of the Normandy hand-in-hand. There were construction crews everywhere fixing the damage and picking up the pieces of the Citadel. This Ward was hit the least, however, and many of the buildings and businesses remained.

Shepard and Tali continued walking through a crowded courtyard. The taxis were on the other side, but people continued to block their path. Most of the people were construction workers but some were just civilians. With great effort Shepard and Tali were able to squeeze through the crowd. They arrived at the Taxi lot.

Shepard and Tali walked up to a taxi and Shepard let his hand fall to his side. "I need to meet with the Senate before I can go to the hotel. But don't worry I'll meet you there as soon as I can ok?"

Tali laughed. "Shepard, you haven't even told me where this hotel is."

Shepard's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh ... well, here it is." Shepard said as he opened his omnitool and sent the navpoint for the hotel to Tali's omnitool.

"Thank you." Tali said as she walked over to one of the taxis. The door opened and she got in. "Don't take too long my captain."

Shepard smiled and nodded. "I'll get there as quickly as possible my lady."

Tali's taxi flew off and Shepard got into another one. As the taxi flew towards the Galactic Senate building Shepard looked at it and sighed. 'Here I go again..' He wasn't looking forward to listening to politicians...

Author's endnote: So, sorry about the late chapter. It might have something to do with the fact I wrote two chapter 20s and fought in my head over which one I should publish... The fight was brutal, but ultimately I chose this one. It may be shorter, but it sets things up a little better in my opinion. Now Shepard is on the Citadel talking to the new Senate! We get to learn about the Senators, maybe talk to Hackett, and so on next chapter. Going with my other chapter would've completely cut this stuff out for more drama, and I'd like to take this Galactic Senate out of my mind and give them faces. :D Luckily you'll never know what my other chapter was about ... maybe. I might use it later actually, it might fit in with the ... No, can't give spoilers, it would ruin the fun and that's what we're here for. See you next chapter and Keelah Se'lai!


	21. Politics

Chapter 21 is here. Yeah! I'm not slacking anymore. Good. Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now please enjoy my story!

Ch. 21: Politics

_Galactic Senate Building, Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard got out of the taxi and looked at the Galactic Senate Building; the former biotiball Colosseum towered high above the rest of the Ward. Shepard walked through the gates and into the Colosseum itself. The interior of the Colosseum had been converted into small squares, almost like cubicles. Shepard walked onto the artificial grass and began trying to navigate through the sea of cubicles.

After a short walk he discovered a help desk. The Asari assistant turned off her comm and looked up at Shepard.

She smiled. "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I need to find the Senate's meeting place, can you tell me where that is?"

The assistant turned to her terminal. "Ok Commander Shepard, I'll send the navpoint to your omnitool."

Shepard turned on his omnitool and received the navpoint. "Thank you."

Shepard started to walk away but the assistant yelled wait.

Shepard turned around and noticed she had stood up. She walked up to Shepard and put her hand on his arm and began speaking lustfully. "If you want me to show you how important you really are, meet me at the other navpoint I sent. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Shepard pulled his arm away. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I already have someone."

The assistant took a step closer. "That 'someone' wouldn't have to know. It would just be between us."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "The answer is no, plain and simple."

The assistant sighed and turned back to her desk. Shepard shook his head and began walking through the cubicle maze again towards the Senate meeting room.

_Senate Meeting Room_

The door opened and Shepard walked into the Senate meeting room; the lighting was a comfortable bright and there was only a thin, flimsy ceiling overhead. There was a large circular table in the middle with chairs surrounding it; on the chairs themselves sat the new Senators; the former councilors filled their respective Senate chairs. The Krogan Senator, a Krogan female named Khel Fehra, sat next to the Turian Senator Sparatus talking quietly to him. Wrex had spoke fondly of her, and Shepard trusted Wrex's words. Next to Khel Fehra sat the Volus Senator Din Korlack. The former Volus ambassador, who had given intel to Cerberus until he was stopped by Commander Shepard, has given up any ties he had to Cerberus. Sadly for him his popularity has decline significantly because of his mistake, but the Volus have kept him in office for the time being. Standing next to Din is the Elcor Senator named Behntin. As with most Elcor Behntin is quiet and conservative. He had his head turned to the the Salarian Senator Valern and was speaking in a friendly manner. Next to Valern stood the Hanar and Drell senator Pathayalus. Pathayalus looked like most Hanar, although he seemed to be a darker shade of pink. But he he seemed just as polite as any Hanar. Next to Pathayalus sat the Asari Senator Tevos, the former Asari Councilor. Next to her the Geth Senator, who was simply named Voice, sat speaking to the Quarian Senator Zal'Koris. Next to Koris sat the Rachni Senator, the Asari Shepard met on Illium. She still hasn't told anyone her name; she simply states she is the vessel of the Rachni Queen. Next to her Chancellor Steven Hackett stood talking to the Human Senator Natalie Koval and the new Batarian Senator Kelpin Her'doh. The Vorcha councilor's position was temporarily filled by an Asari with a Vorcha bondmate named Haerala T'Gali. Hackett noticed Shepard and he excused himself from his conversation.

Shepard turned to Hackett and saluted. Hackett saluted back with a slight smile. He then extended his arm and shook Shepard's hand. "It's good to see you again, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "It's good to see you too, sir. So when will I be able to appeal for the assistance I need?"

Hackett smiled. "Don't worry, Shepard, after we formally allow the Batarian Senator into our ranks we will get to you. Just stand in the back until we call for you."

Shepard nodded again. "Of course sir."

Hackett turned to the table and sat down. He cleared his throat and the Senators silenced themselves. Hackett looked around the room once and began speaking to them. "The next order of business has to do with our Batarian guest. He has arrived from Kar'shan and wishes to formally join the Galactic Senate as the Batarian representative. We have already heard his plea, so now we have to vote. All those in favor say 'yay.'"

All of the Senators said 'yay' in unison and Hackett nodded. "Motion accepted, record that Kelpin Her'doh is now the official Senator for the Batarian people."

Kelpin smiled and sat down next to Sparatus. Hackett looked around the room again and continued speaking. "With that settled, we have a new order of business to attend to. Commander Shepard has appealed to ask the Senate a favor. All opposed to him speaking please say 'yay.'"

No one said anything for a moment and Hackett continued. "Motion passes. Commander Shepard, please step forward, you now have the floor."

Hackett sat down and Shepard took a few steps towards the table. He let his gaze scan each face of the Senators, then he took a deep breath. "Senators, I am sorry to bother you but I have a request. I would like to request a large meeting area for a private gathering."

Valern was the first to speak. "What 'private gathering' are you referring to?"

Shepard turned to Valern. "I wish to have my wedding and the only available large meeting areas not in total ruin can only be found on the Citadel or Sur'kesh. I would prefer a Citadel meeting area, perhaps an undamaged church or something."

Pathayalus spoke up. "This one may not have heard you correctly. Did you tell this one you are having your wedding and you wish to keep it private?"

Shepard turned to Pathayalus. "Yes, that is what I said."

Voice moved its facial flaps and began speaking. "The Geth believe Commander Shepard's wedding would improve organic moral. Therefore we suggest Commander Shepard's wedding be in a public place with a public audience."

Koris nodded in agreement. "I second that, it would certainly give everyone a little happiness in such dark times. This must be a public event."

Hackett began speaking. "The motion to make Commander Shepard's wedding a public event has been put to the floor. All in favor say 'yay.'"

The Senators responded ' yay' in unison again. "Motion passed, Commander Shepard's wedding will be a public event. Commander Shepard, when do you what this wedding to take place?"

Shepard sighed. "I didn't want it to be a public event, but I do want to have it in a few days if that is possible. I have a plan on my omnitool, but I'm sure there are better wedding planners than me."

Hackett nodded. "Send the plan to my assistant and she will pass it out to everyone. There are several churches and other meeting areas that have not been destroyed, we will have people look into that."

Shepard nodded. "Ok, thank you. Please send me details quickly." Shepard turned to the Senators. "Thank you for your time, Senators. I rescind the floor."

Koris cleared his throat and spoke up. "Commander, I have one more question for you that I'm sure everyone else would like to ask. Who is it that you are marrying?"

Shepard chuckled. "It wasn't obvious to you was it Koris?"

Koris tilted his head to the side with what could only be described as a confused look on his face, if you could see it through the face shield. "I do not know what you mean, Commander, can you please answer my question?"

Shepard smiled. "I am marrying the one who has always been with me, the one I love with all of my heart. She is beautiful and I know she loves me in return. I am marrying the one who makes me whole, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Koris's eyes widened. "Tali? You mean the Quarian Tali?"

"Yes."

Sparatus laughed. "A Quarian? You actually love one of those suit ra-"

Shepard's fist hit the table and he glared at Sparatus. "You questioned me about the Reapers, about the Collectors, and about every goddamn decision I've ever made and what did I do for you? I've saved your life every time I could. But if you DARE to question who I want to be with again the Turians will be looking for a new Senator!"

Sparatus' eyes widened and he looked down in defeat. Shepard's looked at the rest of the Senators with the same glare. "Anyone else what to say something? Anyone else want to go against what they're supposed to be doing here? I don't give a shit about your political bullshit, but if you dare to even think about being prejudice like Sparatus here all the good I've done for you will be for nothing. You people need to make sure your heads get out of your asses and STAY out of your asses so you can actually do some good for the rest of the galaxy. You KNOW the Reapers are gone! That means we can stop fighting and face any challenges together, as one. The ways of the Council are gone, done, finished! This is a new galaxy, and I don't want any one of you to be harboring your prejudice from the past. So I love a Quarian, does that affect you? Is society ruined because I love someone? The answer is no. So let's move on and actually try to bring peace and harmony to this galaxy ok?"

Shepard took a deep breath and continued. "Again, thank you for your time Senators. I rescind the floor. Good day."

Hackett nodded to Shepard and Shepard walked out of the room. He took another deep breath and began walking out of the building. 'Why do the Turians like that prick so much?'

_Citadel_

_Javik_

Javik stood on a balcony overlooking the Wards. The Citadel was so massive... Javik wondered how much power his people truly had before the Reapers arrived. Had they truly been the master race of all? Had they truly been as advanced as the Citadel AI had said? Javik began thinking about the Echo Shard again. It had the answers to these questions and so many more he had formulated in his head. Touching it would give him the answers to everything; touching it would reveal the knowledge of his people and his past. Again he heard Shepard's voice in the back of his mind. 'Let old ghosts rest.'

Why should he not know what happened? What caused him to wipe part of his memory? Why did the Asari torture him so?

Javik shook this thought out of his head. Liara continued to torture him, but what could he do? In his cycle this feeling he had never existed; the war was the priority and you knew anyone you talked to could die. Now there was no war; now his repressed emotions wanted to spring forth like a river. He wanted to hold Liara in his arms, he wanted to be seduced by her eyes, he wanted... Javik cursed loudly and punched the railing of the balcony. He was acting like a primitive; he had no self control! The Asari controlled him like a puppet master controls his puppets. The only thing that could drown out this strange feeling was the Echo Shard; he had to learn its secrets! Only then could the torture end! Javik turned away from the balcony and began walking towards the Normandy. He had a shard to touch and a past to learn about. Who cares what the Commander said, he needed to know!

Author's endnote: Defend Tali's honor! Learn about the Senate! See more into Javik's torment! This chapter has all of that and more! This was interesting, and I hope you liked my take on the current Senate. They may change at some point, as they aren't elected for life (especially the Turian Senator... Curse you Sparatus! Oops, I mean, I can't replace him he's supposed to be there! Why would I EVER replace him? Hehehe...) Anyhow, hopefully I haven't spoiled my little plan and I hope to get to Tali and Shepard's wedding soon ... but they do have a few days together all alone in a hotel room... ;) Have a good day and see you next chapter people!


	22. The Echo Shard

Chapter 22 has arrived. Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so let's get to the story!

Ch. 22: The Echo Shard

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard stood next to a taxi ready to go to the hotel. Suddenly Shepard's omnitool beeped and he looked at it. He opened his messages and noticed a new message from Tali. Before he got into the taxi he read the message:

To: Commander_Shepard

From: The_Tals_22

Subject: Hey!

Hey Shepard, how did the meeting go? I just wanted to say I accidentally left something in engineering and I would appreciate it if you could get it for me. ;) I attached a picture of it to this message so you'll know what it looks like, but don't open it!

Thanks, and I love you! :)

Tali

Shepard closed his omnitool and smiled at the message. He got into the taxi and headed towards the Normandy, wondering about the item…

_Citadel_

_Javik_

Javik stood in front of the Normandy's airlock waiting for it to open. The door opened with a hiss and he walked inside, thinking only of the secrets of the Echo Shard. It would answer his every question; he would understand his purpose now. Javik rushed through the CIC and pressed the button for the elevator. As he waited for the elevator he heard footsteps coming towards him. Javik spun around and saw Shepard walking towards him with a smile on his face.

Javik turned towards the elevator door. The Commander was here, but why? Was he not supposed to be mating with the Quarian? Shepard stood next to Javik and began speaking.

"Hey Javik, what's up?"

Javik turned to Shepard with a glare. "Everything above us is up, Commander, why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Shepard chuckled. "I meant how are you doing?"

Javik shook his head and looked towards the elevator door again. "I am wondering why primitives would design elevators that take forever to arrive at a floor."

Shepard laughed. "I wonder the same thing sometimes, Javik."

After a moment of silence Javik spoke. "What brings you here, Commander? Were you not planning on mating with the Quarian?"

Shepard shook his head. "You know I do more than 'mate' with her right Javik?"

Javik turned to Shepard. "I am sure you do, Commander, but that does not answer the question. Why are you here?"

Shepard sighed. "Tali forgot something in engineering and I need to get it for her. It sounds like it might be some kind of present for me or something."

The elevator doors opened and Javik and Shepard walked inside. Javik began wondering what kind of gifts Liara could give him…

Javik cursed under his breath and Shepard turned to him, looking at him curiously. "You know, I didn't ask why you're here. What brings YOU to the Normandy Javik?"

Javik took a deep breath and exhaled. "I am planning on continuing my book for Liara. I've been having trouble lately but I believe I've found something to give me inspiration."

"Inspiration? What did you find?"

Javik turned to the door again. "It is unimportant, Commander."

After another moment of quiet the doors of the elevator opened to engineering. Javik turned left and walked to his room while Shepard turned right towards engineering. Javik needed to learn the secrets of the Echo Shard; he had to know the truth of his people! How much knowledge had he hidden away inside of it? What had become of his squad? He hoped desperately that the Shard would end his torture…

Javik opened the door to his room and turned towards the Echo Shard. He looked for a moment with wide eyes and began cursing: The Echo Shard was gone.

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard began walking out of engineering with a bag in his hand; it was rather small but it seemed important. Shepard resisted the temptation to open the bag and walked up to the elevator, pushing the button. The elevator doors, however, didn't open; he had to wait again.

'Damn it, Javik left quickly.' Shepard thought until he heard a yell from Javik's room. Shepard walked over to Javik's room and opened the door.

Javik was kneeling on the ground with his hands on his head. He was cursing several Prothean curses only Shepard could recognize. Shepard walked up to Javik and cleared his throat.

Javik turned to Shepard and roared with anger. "What have you done, Commander!? Why would you steal the past of my people from me? I NEED to know what happened to them!"

"Calm down, Javik. What happened?"

Javik glared and crossed his arms. "As if you don't know, Commander. You're the one who stopped me from learning the secrets of the Shard before, and now you steal it from me? I MUST know what happened to my men, my people, and my planet! I need to see it all, why can you not understand that?"

Shepard raised a hand. "Stop, Javik. I didn't steal the Echo Shard, and if you really wanted to look at it I wouldn't stop you. But you know as well as I do that the pain it may cause wouldn't be worth it."

Javik roared again. "It does not matter how much pain it gives me, Commander, anything would be better than the torment I'm in now! I need to drown out my suffering!"

Javik fell down to his knees. "I … I can't stop thinking about her, Commander. She is around every corner in my mind, she is in everything I see! You can't understand how much torment I'm in right now, how much I need it to make this stop!"

Javik suddenly stood up and turned around quickly. Shepard thought he saw a small tear falling out of one of his eyes.

Javik walked towards the terminal. "Commander, please bring the Echo Shard back. I need it … I truly need it."

Shepard took a step towards Javik. "Javik, I didn't…"

Javik turned towards Shepard with an angry glare; the tear was falling farther down his cheek. "Stop the lies, Commander, I need it! Bring it back."

Shepard backed out of the room and turned towards the elevator. He got inside and sighed. What could he do? He didn't know what happened to the Echo Shard, and he knew no one else was on board…

Shepard's eyes widened and he turned on the comm. EDI responded. "Yes, Shepard."

"EDI, which floor did the elevator stop on last?"

"The captain's quarters, Shepard. According to my data feeds Tali is the one who used it last and she is also the one currently in your cabin."

Shepard shook his head; this was confusing. Tali had wanted him to go to the Normandy for her, she wouldn't have come now. Shepard hit the button for deck 1 and turned on his shields; this could get ugly if something bad was happening.

The elevator door opened and Shepard walked out. He stepped towards the door to the captain's quarters and took a deep breath; he had no idea what he would find. The door opened and Shepard looked inside with a confused look; a Quarian who looked exactly like Tali was grabbing things off of Shepard's desk and throwing them in a bag. The Quarian turned to the sound of the door and held up a pistol.

"Get back!" The Quarian said with an accent similar to Tali's; she seemed calm and collected despite being discovered.

Shepard began glowing with biotics. "What are you doing here, you're not Tali."

The Quarian laughed. "Figured that out all on your own did you? You may have discovered me, but there's more to come! We won't rest until peace returns to its thrown!"

Shepard took a step towards the Quarian. The Quarian began firing the pistol and Shepard leapt into action. The pistol rounds fizzled off Shepard's shields and Shepard backslapped the Quarian with biotics. The Quarian dropped the bag and her pistol and she slammed into the wall. Shepard grabbed her by the helmet and lifted her up.

"I asked you a question, what are you doing here!?"

The Quarian began laughing hysterically. Shepard roared with anger and slammed her to the wall. "Answer the question!"

She stopped laughing and looked Shepard in the eye. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, what matters is the future. Their glory will return! The peace will soon return! We will serve our masters again, the way nature intended!"

Shepard shook his head with a glare. "The Leviathan."

The Quarian seemed to smile through her mask. "Telling you who would ruin the fun. All I know is the Reapers can be reactivated! Their power can be put under the control of anyone! All you need to do is discover the proper signal and they WILL reactivate under anyone's mandate! My masters are so proud of you, you killed the AI! You have given all a chance for peace-"

Suddenly the Quarian began shaking violently. Shepard tried to make her stop moving but after a few violent shakes she stopped moving entirely; she had been killed. Shepard set her down and turned to the bag. Inside the bag were a few items from his desk, an OSD full of his personal information, and the Echo Shard. Shepard looked at the Echo Shard and stuffed it away; the dead Quarian took priority over Javik's foolish request. Shepard picked up the dead Quarian and lifted her out of his cabin; he was glad there hadn't been blood…

_Citadel_

_Tali'Zorah_

Tali sat in the hotel room looking everything over again. Shepard had gotten a sterilized hotel room, so Tali was sitting with her helmet off. The hotel room itself was beautiful; everything was clean and bright, the kitchen was stunning, and the bedroom was incredible! The bed was soft and it felt smooth on her cheek. Everything about the room was perfect, and when Shepard brought the item…

Tali's omnitool beeped and she opened it. Shepard had sent her a message; he wanted her to return to the Normandy ASAP. Tali put on her helmet and face mask and sighed; shore leave would have to wait, again, and Shepard wouldn't get to know what the item was…

_Citadel_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Garrus stood in front of the mirror, looking his face over again. Liara was in the other room, watching a vid he wasn't fond of. Garrus sighed and looked at the sink. She was choking the life out of him; everywhere he went and everything he did was recorded by her. Garrus hadn't realized just how nosy Liara really was…

"Garrus, are you doing ok in there?"

Garrus closed his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'm waiting."

Garrus opened his eyes and looked at himself again. Liara was nice, she was beautiful, and she was intelligent, but by the Spirits was she nosy! She was chaffing him; he had to get out! But what would happen if he did try to break up with her? She could blackmail him any way she chose! She could easily find things about him and use it against him; she could even threaten his family! Garrus knew Liara probably wasn't capable of begin cruel like that, but she had already lost Shepard; losing him as well might make her snap. Garrus sighed again and turned to the door. He could do this, he couldn't let this go on any longer when he felt like this. But she was good at…

Garrus looked at his omnitool; someone had sent him a message, so he opened his messages. There was a message from Shepard; Garrus opened it and his eyes widened. He opened the door and looked at Liara.

"We have to go, something terrible happened on the Normandy."

Author's endnote: Well shoot, what happened? Who's this random Quarian? What will the public think about this little occurrence? And why do I keep talking about the Echo Shard anyway? Plus Garrus isn't happy? (Woah!) Answers will hopefully be in the next chapters, so stay tuned and as always review, follow, favorite, etc.


	23. The Fleets

Chapter 23 has come! My brain has been hating me lately and seems to want to constantly fight what I want to do, so that's why this chapter took so long to come out... I wrote three different versions of this chapter and have finally chosen the one I want to use. Happy N7 day! Anyhow, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, now enjoy!

Ch. 23: The Fleets

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard and his crew stood around the CIC watching the video feeds of the Normandy; they were watching the unknown Quarian and how she had gotten through security. Somehow she had the complete biometric data of Tali and easily fooled the scanners. She also had the same body type and wore nearly identical clothing; had Shepard not discovered her she could have gotten in and out of the Normandy easily. Shepard turned from the vid to his crew.

"Well, I guess shore leave's over early again. Can't get a minute of rest can I?"

Shepard sighed and continued. "Most likely this thief was after something, though I'm not exactly sure what. What I do know is the Leviathans are most likely involved in this."

James spoke up. "Don't the Leviathans need those artifacts to control people Commander?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes, which means there's an artifact close to us, though I'm not sure how far their range is. We need to find it as soon as we can-"

Suddenly Kasumi came through the airlock door with an artifact in her hands; the artifact was neutralized by some kind of portable barrier in Kasumi's hand. "Hey Shep, I found this in a little nearby hidey-hole."

Shepard smiled. "Well, I guess we won't have to go look for it anymore, and this confirms the Leviathans are involved. I suggest we get ready to go to the Despoina again… Everyone prepare for departure, I'll send a report to the Senate. Hopefully we can end this quietly for once."

The crew dispersed to their stations and Shepard walked up to Kasumi. "So, how did you know where that thing was and how in the galaxy did you even know we were looking for it?"

Kasumi simply smiled. "I have my ways Shep, you didn't seriously believe your messages were truly private did you?"

Shepard shook his head. "Kasumi, it's not nice to look through other people's messages, especially your friend's messages, but I'm glad you found the artifact."

"Of course Shep, anytime. Amateurs really, they hid it in the least obvious place possible, which is why it was so easy to find."

Kasumi handed Shepard the device and the artifact. "One more thing Shep, I asked a few friendly faces if they wanted to come assist you, hope you don't mind."

The airlock door opened and Zaeed, Samara, Jacob, and Miranda walked through the doorway.

Shepard chuckled. "Well, I guess I could use the help. Kasumi are you coming too?"

Kasumi nodded. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Shep."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. It's not everyone, but I'm still glad to see you all. Are you sure you guys can?"

Zaeed laughed. "Shepard, we really don't have much to do right now. We're big goddamn heroes, not construction workers."

Jacob nodded. "Bryn is visiting some friends for a few days, figured I could go on one more mission to save the galaxy."

Miranda spoke up. "And Oriana is safe now, and I really do want to go on one more mission."

Samara kept her stance. "These Leviathans are unjust. By the Code I will follow you again Shepard."

Shepard turned back to Kasumi. "What about Jack and Grunt?"

Kasumi sighed. "Jack is still teaching her students and Grunt went to Tuchanka with Wrex. They would've been helpful, but you get what you get Shep."

Shepard smiled and turned to the others. "Ok, talk to Traynor and she'll find you a place. Sorry, only Zaeed and Kasumi will be able to get their old rooms back."

They nodded and walked off to talk to Traynor. Shepard walked up the helm and noticed Joker in his usual seat. Joker spun around on his chair to greet Shepard.

"So, what a long shore leave. I for one had a greaaaat time."

"Joker, I don't plan these things you know. I just go with the flow and save the galaxy again and again."

Joker turned back to the controls. "Yeah, well … I wish this galaxy would stay saved for 5 minutes."

Shepard took a deep breath and exhaled. He turned from the helm and began walking to his cabin to fill in another report; he had another mission to do.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm 'forbidden' from getting involved!?" Shepard yelled at the QEC. Hackett shook his head and began speaking.

"Shepard, you've saved this galaxy 3 times, I think it's time to let the armed forces do it for once."

"But you know I couldn't have done that without them, and they can't do it without me!"

"Shepard, if what you're saying is true then the Leviathans are a threat, I understand that. But sometimes you need a little break. Besides, we have developed a new kind of aquatic bomb that will blow the Leviathans sky high, so you and the Normandy won't even be needed. We'll send in a bomb squad and blast them apart, then go home for drinks. They aren't like the Reapers, Shepard, we can handle them."

Shepard sighed in defeat. "Fine, but the second something bad happens I'm going to go help."

Hackett smiled. "Of course Shepard, now quit worrying and get ready for your wedding. I will warn you, however, the galactic media may have gotten wind of your upcoming wedding and who it will be with. Because it's a public event you will most likely have to make a statement in front of the press confirming your marriage and partner."

Shepard groaned. "Not the press..."

Hackett chuckled. "How do you think I feel sometimes, Shepard?" Hackett then nodded. "That's all Commander, Hackett out."

Hackett disappeared and Shepard turned to the war room. He walked through the room, the conference hall, and the scanner, and readied himself for an announcement.

Samantha Traynor turned around and saw Shepard walking towards the CIC. "Hello, Commander, ready to start this bird and take the fight to the Leviathans"

Shepard sighed and walked up to the comm. "You'll see, Traynor."

Shepard turned on the comm and began speaking to the entire Normandy. "Normandy, this is Commander Shepard speaking. We've had a change of orders, we are to stand down and return to shore leave."

Shepard heard a few groans and continued. "All crew is dismissed until further notice, so your shore leave can continue."

The crew began dispersing again and Shepard shook his head in defeat. He stood next to his private terminal and waited for the others to begin leaving...

* * *

Kasumi, Zaeed, Jacob, and Miranda all walked out of the elevator in defeat. Shepard walked up to them with a half smile. "Sorry, I guess we're not going on an adventure after all."

Zaeed grumbled and looked down. Kasumi shook her head and began speaking. "Oh well, I guess this means we get shore leave too. And I've heard from an undisclosed source you're having a wedding soon Shep."

Jacob smiled and slapped Shepard on the shoulder. "Damn Shepard, you're faster than me and Bryn's pregnant. I'll have to congratulate Tali when I see her again."

Miranda chimed in. "As will I, she truly is a lucky woman."

Shepard smiled. "And I a lucky man. Anyway, I can't believe Hackett doesn't want me to go after the Leviathans with the fleets. I just know those bastards are up to something, and that I'm tied into it."

Zaeed began speaking. "Shepard, I can't name a goddamn thing you aren't tied into right now. You're Commander Shepard for Christ's sake, take a second to rest."

Shepard chuckled at Zaeed's words. "You're probably right, I'm sure the fleets can kill a few crabs without me. So what plans do you guys have?"

Kasumi's eyes lighted up. "I actually bought everyone here a hotel room after I heard the announcement. And don't worry Shep, I paid for them with my own money."

Shepard nodded. "I'm sure you did, Kasumi. Which hotel is it?"

Kasumi smiled. "Same one you're in Shep."

Shepard eyed Kasumi. "Kasumi, what did I say about looking at my messages?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, I'll show you the hotel."

Kasumi and the others walked past Shepard. Shepard turned back to the elevator and it opened its doors again. Tali, Garrus, Liara, Javik, and Kaidan all walked out of the elevator with disappointment in their faces. Javik, Liara, and Kaidan walked past Shepard with a nod; Tali brushed past him with glee in her eyes. Garrus, however, stopped in front of Shepard and awkwardly stood in front of him.

After a moment of silence Shepard spoke up. "Something you need Garrus?"

Garrus watched as Liara and the others walked out of the airlock. "I have something to discuss in private, Shepard."

Shepard eyed Garrus. "Again?"

Garrus glared at Shepard and Shepard sighed. They walked into the elevator and the door closed. "So, what is it Garrus? Secretly with Miranda behind Liara's back or something?"

Garrus laughed. "Just because I'm a chick magnet doesn't mean I would do that, Shepard."

Shepard laughed in return. "Alright mister 'chick magnet', what do you need?"

Garrus suddenly turned serious. "You've gotta help me Shepard, she's choking the life out of me!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow."What are you talking about?"

"Shepard, she's everywhere damn it! She has 100s of files of me recorded in her computer! She's got a camera on me all the time!"

"You mean Liara? She is the Shadow Broker, Garrus, you probably should have seen that coming."

Garrus looked over his shoulder, looking for a camera. "You don't understand, she clings to me like a magnet! We've only been together a few days but I can't take this anymore!"

"Now you understand why I left her."

"I have an idea Shepard, why don't you take her back? If she's not talking about me she's talking about you."

Shepard looked at Garrus for a moment, then began laughing hysterically. After a minute Shepard calmed down enough to begin speaking. "You're hilarious, have I told you that?"

"Damn it, Shepard, I'm being serious here!"

Shepard looked at Garrus with a bored face. "No. If you're really having such problems why don't you get Liara and Javik together? He's got more hots for her than teenage boys have for supermodels."

Garrus looked at Shepard and his eyes widened. "Really? Hm."

The door opened again; they hadn't left the CIC. "Alright Garrus, I hope I've helped you with your woman problems. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hotel room to finally see."

* * *

Shepard opened the door and looked at the beautiful hotel room. After the sterilized door was the living room; there was a large holoscreen, several nice couches, and a few chairs. It almost looked like his apartment's living room, but smaller and with no gigantic window. Past the living room was the kitchen; utensils of every shape lined a wall and the several cabinets. The counters were shiny and white and the stove top was a shiny chrome. Everything about the hotel room was beautiful...

Then Shepard walked into the bedroom. The bed was gigantic and looked soft; it was covered with clean white sheets and burgundy covers. The window to the right had it's curtains opened; the window was closed but Shepard could see the view of the countless construction workers rebuilding. Shepard felt a head rest on his right arm and a three-fingered hand wrap around him.

Tali sighed. "It's a wonderful place, Shepard. I love it."

Shepard pulled Tali closer. "Glad to hear it ... have I told you about the wedding plans yet?"

Tali lifted her head and turned to look Shepard in the eye. "Plans? I thought we were waiting a few months."

Shepard smiled and put his hands on her side. "Everyone else seems to think now would be a better time, and for once I agree with them. We're supposed to have it in a few days, Hackett's assistant sent me some plans on my omnitool."

Tali smiled with glee. "Let me see the plans!"

Shepard pulled away from Tali, opened his omnitool and sent the plans to Tali. Tali opened her omnitool and began scanning through it. After a few minutes she turned her omnitool off and looked at Shepard once more. "I ... this is really happening isn't it? We're actually getting married."

Tali stepped closer to Shepard and cupped his cheek in her hands. "I can hardly believe we're actually getting married."

Shepard smiled and stroked her arm with his hand. "I can hardly believe it myself, Tali, but this is real. I want you by my side always."

Tali leaned in and kissed Shepard on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tali, I always have and always will."

Author's endnote: So, I'm sorry again for the late chapter and it's overall shortness. This was the shortest of the 3 chapter 23s I wrote, but this is the one I liked the most; my brain keeps wanting to do things quickly, but it just won't make sense until the wedding occurs. *Talks to himself* Come on brain, stop it! Hopefully I haven't upset you for not updating sooner, but I do have other things to do with my time sometimes. ;P Anyhow, I'll try to actually update tomorrow with the next chapter, so I hope to see you then!


	24. Press

Chapter 24! Yes! This is quite amazing indeed, bravo good sir! Anyhow, let's just get to the story shall we? Mass Effect is, as always, owned by Bioware, so please enjoy!

Ch. 24: Press

_Citadel_

_Garrus Vakarian_

Garrus stood awkwardly next to Javik as they discussed fighting styles. Liara had gone to the hotel room early for some reason Garrus didn't remember, but that wasn't what was important. What was important? He had Javik alone, and he could talk about his 'problems...'

"... I am certain if the Commander would stop charging everything he saw we could get more kills and he wouldn't put himself in so much danger." Javik said as he finished his rant on Shepard's biotic charge; apparently, Javik wasn't fond of it. Of course, Garrus only knew one thing that Javik WAS fond of...

"I agree Javik, he can be crazy sometimes. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question, one on one."

Javik glared at Garrus. "And what would this question be Turian?"

Garrus smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing too important. I just wanted to confirm something with you is all."

Javik continued to glare. "And what do you want me to confirm?"

"Your attraction to Liara."

Javik visibly stiffened. "I have no words on that subject."

Garrus continued to smile. "It's ok Javik, I know your little secret. Actually, this benefits me so you don't have to worry."

Javik looked at Garrus quizzically. "What do you mean 'benefits you?'"

Garrus took a deep breath. "I want to ... let her go. I realized I was stealing her from you."

Javik stared at Garrus for a moment with a glare, but suddenly his eyes softened and he hugged Garrus, making Garrus feel happy yet partly uncomfortable. "Turian ... Garrus, you do not know what that means to me! I..." Javik pulled away from Garrus after realizing he just hugged a primitive. He coughed and began speaking normally. "I appreciate this. When will you be giving her to me?"

Garrus chuckled. "That, my friend, is up to you. You need to woo her or she'll be devastated when I leave her. This way, she'll have someone to fall back to, but only if you can win her heart. But between you and me, I think you already have."

Javik smiled, something Garrus had never seen before. "Thank you Garrus, thank you."

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard awoke lazily in the hotel room; he started to move but felt two three fingered hands pulling him closer. He sighed and looked down at Tali. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling happily and squeezing him tightly; she was obviously awake.

After another moment of silence he tried to move again. "Tali, can I get up now? I'm a little hungry."

Tali only squeezed him tighter; her smile widened and she nuzzled her head into his neck. Shepard sighed in defeat and put his arms around her; he wasn't winning this one.

A few minutes passed and Tali began speaking softly. "I could stay like this all day, Shepard... You're such a good pillow."

Shepard laughed. "So that's what I am to you? At least I'm comfortable."

Shepard began stroking her side; her soft skin felt amazing on his hands. Tali shifted as he continued to stroke her and she moved her head to face him. She opened her eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheeks. "More than comfortable..."

Shepard smiled and took this opportunity to give her a light squeeze on the butt. Tali squirmed and glared at him playfully. "Bosh'tet."

Shepard chuckled and pulled her closer. "I thought I was a comfortable pillow."

Tali sighed and nuzzled into his neck again. "You are, when you're not being mean to me."

Shepard gasped playfully. "Being mean? I feel hurt my lady."

Tali shifted again, moving on top of him. "Hurt? Well, let me fix that..."

She kissed him and Shepard grabbed her. She giggled as he turned her over and crawled on top of her. "Please do my lady..."

And with what happened next, Shepard probably didn't feel hurt anymore.

_Citadel_

_James Vega_

James sat on a bar stood next to Steve Cortez and Kaidan Alenko; Steve and Kaidan were chatting about something, but James wasn't really paying attention. He took another sip of his drink and began thinking about his future: with the Reapers gone and the galaxy safe, he could probably begin true N7 training. The training and advice he had received from Shepard had been nice, and had come in handy more than once, but to be an official N7...

Cortez tapped James on the shoulder. "James, I think Kaidan and I are going to leave a little early. We're probably not coming back here, so don't get so drunk you can't find your hotel room."

James smiled and lifted his glass. "Esteban, you keep worrying about me and I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Cortez shook his head. "You could if you used a Hammerhead."

James rolled his eyes. "Mako forever baby!"

Cortez and Kaidan walked out laughing. James turned back to his drink, smiling; he was glad he had such good friends.

_Citadel_

_Reporter Albalus Orno, Hierarchy News_

Albalus could hardly believe his luck! He was to report at the press conference of Commander Shepard! He sat in the crowd of reporters, eager to hear whatever Shepard had to say.

Commander Shepard walked up to the podium with a small smile. Albalus looked around the room; reporters from every major news network was here, but he had to get in the first question! He had to know the man behind the hero!

Shepard cleared his throat and began speaking. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I have been called to this press conference today to confirm my upcoming marriage with the love of my life, my Quarian engineer Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Instantly the reports stood up and began asking questions. The Terra Firma reporter seemed outraged, but most of the other reporters simply seemed shocked. Through the flurry of questions it seemed Shepard only heard one question, and that question was his!

"Commander Shepard, what do Quarians look like under their masks?"

Shepard smiled at the question and began calming the reporters. "Alright, alright, one at a time please. I heard a question from this man." Shepard pointed at Albalus: he actually pointed at him! "And to answer your question sir, beautiful. Any more words and I wouldn't be doing her justice."

The Terra Firma reporter began speaking. "Commander Shepard, can I ask a personal question?"

Shepard turned to the reporter with an amused smile. "Shoot."

The reporter straitened. "Commander, why do you insist on lowering the image of humanity? Why in the world would you want to be with a suit rat..."

If his question was any longer, no one heard it. Shepard became rather enraged at the reporter's question; his biotics flared up for a moment, but he calmed himself down. The reporter stopped after seeing the flare, however, paralyzed in fear. 'Wow, I bet Shepard could have lifted that guy up and threw him out the window!' Albalus thought as Shepard began speaking.

Shepard glared at the reporter and began speaking with anger laced in his voice. "Lowering the image of humanity? What have I done that has lowered the image of humanity!?" Shepard banged his fist on the podium. "I go out there, fight for your goddamned lives, see my own friends and family die, and constantly fight to keep this galaxy safe, and the second I come back here I'm constantly questioned. 'Oh, Reapers aren't real.' 'Oh, you're lowering the image of humanity.' Let me tell you one thing you piece of shit, if you ever, and I mean ever, call her a suit rat again I'll have a nice little chat with your so called 'party' and let them know how stupid they really are. To me, I have done nothing but raise the image of humanity, and not only to the other species, but to ourselves. You and your party only hate, and that's why you're wrong. That's why your humanity's image has lowered, because it's not the true image of humanity, it's idiotic. And to answer your second question: why? Why do I want to be with her? There's only one answer to that: I love her, and she loves me, and I don't give a damn what you think about it."

The reporter shook the fear out of him and tried to refute Shepard. "But Commander, you are giving up any chance of having children! You are weakening our species by simply not passing on your DNA. Surely you could find a Human or Asari who would be better..."

Shepard's glare stopped the reporter mid sentence, and he was again paralyzed in fear. 'Shepard is terrifying!' Albalus thought as he tried to move away from the other reporter, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. After a moment Shepard's glare lessened and he sighed. He looked right at the reporter's eyes in disappointment and said. "Sir, no one is better than the woman I love. I'm sorry you don't understand that."

Shepard turned to the other reporters. "This press conference is over."

He walked out of the room and the rest of the reporters tried to charge after him, hoping to get their questions answered. The Terra Firma reporter lifted a handkerchief and began rubbing the sweat off of his forehead; he must have been deathly afraid. Albalus, however, was glad he had his question answer, albeit shortly. He was ultimately satisfied with the display, and began walking out the door, eager to write his story.

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard groaned as he sank into the couch in his hotel room; the press conference hadn't been the way he planned. He should have known someone like that would have been in the audience, but he had assumed those bastards had died out because of the war. He began rubbing his eyes as he sat alone, wondering why the world had to hate...

He felt 2 slender arms wrap around him and he stopped rubbing his eyes. He opened them and looked at Tali; she was smiling wider than usual, and her eyes were watery. Shepard pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. "Is something wrong my love?"

Tali grabbed the remote and turned on the vid screen. "No, nothing's wrong at all."

Shepard looked at the vid screen; it was coverage of his press conference from the Turian Hierarchy News Station.

_"As you can see in this footage, Shepard fervently defended his choice in partners in front of a large crowd of reporters today. I myself was among them, and I can tell you without a doubt that Commander Shepard is truly in love. Few would have the courage to defend their cross species romances in front of so many people, as many consider such a thing taboo, but once again we see the Commander doing what we least expect. Let's turn on the audio."_

Shepard stood on the podium on the vid screen._ "Why? Why would I be with her? There's only one answer to that: I love her, and she loves me, and I don't give a damn what you think about it."_

The image faded out and the reporter returned._ "There you have it folks, Commander Shepard has confirmed to the galaxy he is marrying his Quarian engineer Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Only time will tell how this marriage will turn out, but in this humble reporters opinion it's a romance for the vids. This has been Albulus Orno, Hierarchy News."_

Shepard turned back to Tali with a lazy smile on his face. "I meant what I said you know."

Tali grabbed his face and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When they finished Tali put her forehead to Shepard's forehead and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I know..." Tears began forming in her eyes and she kissed him lightly before looking in his eyes again. "I ... I just love you so much."

"Tali..." Shepard raised his hand and cupped her cheek in it. He stroked her cheek with his finger and sighed. "Like you said before, nothing stands between us now. Whatever happens, I want you by my side. On the battlefield, in our home, at our wedding, anywhere. I can't stand being away from you my lovely rose."

Tali giggled a little. "And what's a 'rose?'"

Shepard chuckled. "I should have known you'd have no idea what roses are. They're a beautiful Earth flower. You're my purple rose of Rannoch, Tali."

Tali sighed and hugged Shepard. "Whatever, as long as it's nice I'm ok with it."

Shepard hugged her back. They sat there for hours, watching the vid screen in each other's arms. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch comfortably, because they had each other, and when they were together they could do anything. Nothing would stand between them again.

Author's endnote: 'She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew! Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You can talk about your Liara girl or sing of Ashley, but the purple rose of Rannoch is the only girl for me!'

I don't think anyone owns the copyright to that, therefore I'm parodying it. I, for some reason, like that folk song. :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Keelah, I hope I get to that wedding soon. Anyhow, I hope to see y'all next chapter!


	25. It's in the Heart

It's over 9000! Views that is. XD I'd just like to say thank you again to all my viewers, you're all awesome! And yes, I know I haven't updated in a while … I have excuses! (No excuses, it's a story with Tali! Don't justify yourself for being lazy!) As always, Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so please enjoy!

Ch. 25: It's in the Heart

_Citadel_

_Javik_

Javik walked into the hotel room, cursing to himself; he had asked Liara to meet him in private, but he was certainly unsure of how this would turn out. Garrus had mentioned she was attracted to him, but what exactly did that mean? Did she still have feelings towards Garrus? Was she afraid of this feeling like he was? He shook this thought out of his head, he wasn't afraid; he was Prothean, he fought Reapers without a twinge of fear, and he could never feel nor fear these primitive emotions…

Javik put his hands to his face and rubbed it; he couldn't lie to himself anymore, she made him feel something he couldn't describe and he liked it. He wanted to be with her, to hold her hand and be seduced by her eyes. Wanting her gave him a purpose, a reason to live on without knowing the secrets of that incessant Echo Shard. Suddenly the door opened and Javik jerked around, his eyes softening when he saw the woman of his desire walk into the room.

Liara walked up to him with a smile. "Ok Javik, what did you want to talk about?"

Javik motioned her closer to him as the door closed behind her. When she stood only a few feet from him he took a step closer and looked at her eyes. "Liara … I wanted to say something about … well, about you."

Liara looked at him quizzically, completely unaware of what he was trying to say. "What do you want to say about me?"

Javik took another step closer and continued looking into her eyes. "You are … an interesting primitive, Liara." He turned away, cursing himself for having these wretched feelings.

A confused look appeared on Liara's face. "What do you mean interesting?"

Javik looked at her again, completely lost in her bright blue eyes. After a moment he reached out his arms, wrapped them around her, and pulled her to him. He kissed her, letting all of his repressed feelings spring forth like a river. All of his passion flowed through his lips and onto hers as his fear fizzled away. Liara melted into his arms for a moment before realizing what was happening. She then pushed him away, completely flustered.

"What are you doing, Javik!? We … I … We can't be … I had no idea you…"

Javik realized she was fighting herself; part of her truly did want him, and that only made him want her more. He stepped closer and pulled her back to him, giving her another kiss and looking into her eyes. "I cannot take it anymore, Liara, I cannot hide my feelings any longer! I do not care what the rest would think, what the Turian would say, I want to be with you." He stroked her back and felt her melt into him again. "Please tell me you want the same."

She again tried to push him away, but much more lightly than before. "Javik, we can't do this, I'm … I'm with Garrus I…" She sighed as he pulled her back to him and his hand gently stroked her back, making her back arch. "Oh Goddess…"

Liara looked up at Javik and smiled softly. "I never thought you would want a primitive like me, Javik … I want you too."

Javik felt a small tear form in his eyes. "I've been at war my entire life, Liara, let me be at peace tonight … with you."

He grabbed her around the waist and began pulling her towards the bed. Liara closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, allowing him to guide her to the bed. Javik sat down on the bed and Liara got on his lap, kissing him passionately. She opened her eyes with a big grin and pushed him down onto the soft mattress, holding him down with her body. She gave him another kiss and closed her eyes again. Javik nodded happily as her newly darkened eyes opened again. "Embrace eternity…"

* * *

_Citadel_

_James Vega_

James whistled as he walked through the crowds of people, hands in his pockets. It was amazing, although nothing would ever be the same, he could actually smile while he walked; the galaxy was safe again. He continued walking towards the hotel, happy everything was going to be alright…

* * *

_A few days later: Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard stood in his tuxedo, trying to straighten his tie. Everything had been planned out, every guest had arrived, and the main event was about to start. He let go of the tie for a moment for trying to straighten it again. Garrus suddenly walked into the room, laughing at his obsession with the tie.

"Shepard, if you keep fixing that tie it's going to break off."

Shepard looked at him, partly annoyed. "Garrus, this is important to me, can't you understand Tali deserves the best? I can't mess up!"

Garrus chuckled and patted Shepard on the shoulder. "She already has the best, Shepard, now stop worrying. If you're this flustered imagine how Tali's feeling!"

Shepard laughed and let go of his tie. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just … she means so much to me, Garrus, sometimes I can't help it."

"It's alright Shepard, you have the right to be a little nervous." Garrus said with a smile.

Shepard nodded and took a deep breath. After checking his suit one last time he walked out of the room with Garrus behind him, heading towards the wedding and his future with her…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Tali'Zorah_

Tali looked into the mirror again, adjusting her decorative clothing; she looked terrible, she was going to ruin everything! "Keelah, why can't I look good?"

Liara laughed and put a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, you look wonderful, now stop worrying. This is your wedding, nothing can ruin this for either of you as long as you have each other."

Tali smiled and turned from the mirror. "I know, I just … this is the happiest day of my life, I don't want anything to go wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong, Tali, this is your day."

Tali hugged Liara. "Thanks Liara, you're a good friend."

Liara hugged Tali back with a small smile. "You're welcome Tali, now stop worrying, it's time to go!"

Tali drew away from Liara and straitened her clothing once more. She looked at the mirror, taking in each article of clothing once more, hoping Shepard would appreciate it. She then turned from the mirror and began walking out of the room, heading towards the wedding and her future with him…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

The room was enormous; the ceiling was arched high above him, the platform he stood on was raised high like an alter, and the sheer number of the guests was astonishing. Everyone he knew and their families were sitting near the front, but almost every dignitary, politician, and random fan was squeezed into the rest of the gargantuan meeting hall. Shepard stood next to Garrus, looking down the aisle, awaiting the love of his life to come through the doorway.

Music began playing and Shepard watched as Tali walked into the hall. She wore her usual purple veil over helmet, but she wore another white veil on top of it that fell over her face mask. Her suit decorations were also different; she had a long purple dress that went from her neck to her feet on instead of her usual clothing. Her clan patterns spiraled around the dress as she began walking towards Shepard with Liara behind her. Shepard had a huge grin on his face as he watched her dress swish back and forth as she walked, his mind completely lost in her beauty…

She walked up the stairs and stood next to him, looking into his eyes. Shepard continued to grin at her as the music stopped and the speaker walked up to the microphone; the speaker wore a simple brown robe over his business suit.

The speaker cleared his throat and began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind together the lives of the Savior of the Galaxy and his soon to be wife, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Conflict, war, and terror are what brought them here today, but in that fire of turmoil a love was born. This love has survived the conflict, survived the hate, and survived the prejudice of others to bring these two souls together as one. They have given us hope for a future, and today we give them hope for theirs. In the name of peace and hope we shall official tie these souls together in the presence of their friends, family, and fans."

The speaker motioned to Garrus and Liara to bring the rings forward. With a smile they both handed the rings to the respective people, eager to continue. Shepard held the ring in his hand, studying it for a moment before looking at Tali again.

The speaker smiled and continued. "They have asked me to use edited vows to show each other how much they care for one another. I shall read them per their instructions."

The speaker pulled out a datapad and set it on his podium. He looked at the datapad and began reading it, turning towards Tali. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya, you have been at the Commander's side since the beginning. You have courageously stayed with him no matter the adventure, and today he asks you to embark on one more with him, one that he wants to share only with you. Tali, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tali nodded happily, tears rolling down her cheek. "I do."

The speaker turned to Shepard, continuing to read the datapad. "Commander John William Shepard Jr., you have been at war your entire life. For so long you have been alone, fighting the horrors of the galaxy with determination. Today, you are not alone anymore. Today you can choose to not be alone, to have someone who will remain at your side always. Shepard, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Shepard nodded, looking deep into Tali's teary eyes. "I do."

The speaker smiled and set the datapad down. "Then by the power invested in me by the Galactic Senate I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now exchange rings and kiss the bride."

Shepard put the ring on Tali's finger after Tali put the other ring on his. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, taking in everything that had just happened. Then Shepard lifted the veil from her face plate and planted a kiss on it, causing the room to roar in cheers and thunderous applause…

* * *

_Orbital Despoina_

_Rear Admiral Jacqueline Smith_

Jacqueline Smith, a rear admiral in the Alliance Navy, stood in the helm of her ship, smiling as Despoina came into view; her fleet was ready to take the Leviathans out and end any chance of further conflict. She turned away, ready to talk to her pilot, before suddenly feeling a great power begin to take hold of her mind; she desperately tried to fight the influence, but the strain was too great! After a moment she stopped fighting, allowing herself and her ship to become pawns of the Leviathans. Behind her in an abandoned locker was an artifact, sending its signal of control to the entire fleet of ships…

* * *

Author's endnote: Daww… Anyway, here's a link to the song I was parodying last chapter: watch?v=SB0K65CAnxE

It's called 'The Yellow Rose of Texas' but I think it's quite easy to change into a sweet Tali love song XD

(Completely made this up in my head, enjoy and maybe sing along?) Purple Rose of Rannoch: 'There's a purple rose on Rannoch, that I am gonna see! Nobody else could miss her, not half as much as me. She cried so when I left her, it damn near broke my heart. And when I go and find her, we nevermore will part.

She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew! Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You may talk about your Liara girl, or sing of Ashley, but the purple rose of Rannoch is the only girl for me.

Where the Eezo just keeps flowing, and drive core pulses bright, she walks along the catwalk, such a determined sight. I know that she remembers, when we parted long ago! I promised to return, and not to leave her so.

She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew! Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You may talk about your Liara girl, or sing of Ashley, but the purple rose of Rannoch is the only girl for me.

Oh now I'm gonna find her, cause my heart is full of love! We'll do the things together, we did so long ago. We'll fight the Reapers proudly, she'll love me like before! And the purple rose of Rannoch shall be mine forever more!

She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew! Her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You may talk about your Liara girl, or sing of Ashley, but the purple rose of Rannoch is the only girl for me.'

God, I'm such a sap! XD Oh well, I wouldn't trade it for anything! So, hopefully I don't take a week to update like I did before… Sorry about that, but at least the new chapter's here! (And I revealed Shepard's real name! :O 'John'… I'm so original XD) See you next time you awesome people you! :)


	26. The Invasion

We have arrived at chapter 26! Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, so let's get to it!

Ch. 26: The Invasion

_Sol System_

_Rear Admiral Jacqueline Smith_

Jacqueline Smith smiled as she watched the Citadel come into view through the window of her ship's bridge. Her fleet flew behind her flagship, the Korwin, in attack formation, following their Master's mandate. The galaxy would finally be free from the oppression of democracy! For the first time since the days of the Masters, the galaxy would know peace!

In groups of five, the Senate Cruisers flew towards the Citadel. Behind the Indoctrinated fleet, the reanimated corpses of dozens of Reapers moved into attack formation, following the orders of their new masters as they readied themselves for battle…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Citadel Control_

"Senate Dreadnought Korwin, please respond!" The Citadel controller yelled into his mic, desperately trying to stop the mixed species fleet that was approaching. The entire office was in chaos, each person trying to find some way to stop the fleet from advancing without civilian deaths. In a panic the Citadel Controller called C-Sec, screaming at them that an army was barreling towards the Citadel…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard sat quietly, eating breakfast with his new wife. Tali sat next to him, her chair scooted close to him, eating solid food with her mask off.

Shepard smiled at Tali as she took another bite. "You know ... you're really cute when you eat."

Tali giggled. "Am I always cute to you, John?"

Shepard laughed and put an arm around her. "You're always cute to me Mrs. Shepard."

Tali gave him a quick peck on the cheek and began eating again, smiling between bites. Shepard sighed happily and continued eating, glad everything was back to normal…

Suddenly the room shook with a muffled explosion, causing Shepard to dart to the window to look outside. His eyes hardened as he saw ships of every variety flying towards the hotel, bombing the lower wards in the distance. The small fighters expertly maneuvered through the tight space, firing rounds into buildings and killing hundreds of people. Shepard turned to Tali as he heard the hiss of her visor reconnecting to her helmet. "Can never get a moment of rest can we?"

Tali approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Shepard, let's get to the Normandy. You'll get us out of here like you always do."

Shepard hugged her in return and drew away, smiling faintly. He then slowly pulled away from her and entered Commander mode. "Alright, let's get to the Normandy."

"Right behind you." Tali said as she followed Shepard out of the hotel room.

* * *

_Hotel lobby_

Shepard and Tali bolted into the lobby. His fellow crew members were running through the lobby as well, each of them heading to the Normandy.

Shepard smiled softly. 'Dedicated crew,' He thought.

He ran out of the door and looked up into the sky. The small fighters, of Human, Salarian, Turian, and Asari design, flew overhead, dropping bombs on nearby buildings. Civilians lay dead in the street, bloodied and mangled by the explosives. Shepard forced himself to look away and continue to the nearby docks and the Normandy…

* * *

_Normandy SR-2_

Shepard hurried into the airlock and ran up to Joker, who was sitting in his usual chair.

Joker spun around and looked at Shepard with worry in his eyes. "Shepard, is this true? That bombing fleet is attacking the Citadel?"

Shepard nodded slightly as the others began pouring into the Normandy. "I think so Joker, I knew I should have gone with the fleet."

Joker turned back to the ship controls. "I don't know, Shepard … the last time you met them you only got away because you were useful to them…"

Shepard nodded once. "You might be right, Joker … it's time to get this bird into the air and stop these bastards before they kill anyone else!"

Joker smiled and fired up the Normandy as the last of the crew walked through the airlock. "Aye aye, Commander!"

Shepard could only watch as Joker began moving the Normandy out of the docks and into the space battle outside…

_In the space around the Citadel, the battle raged. The forces of the Senate, still licking their wounds, stood almost no chance against their own best bombing fleet mixed with former Reaper corpses; the Leviathan fleet, continuing to follow their mandate, quickly overwhelmed C-Sec as they dropped Indoctrinated foot soldiers onto the Citadel. Nobody knew who the enemy was; the Indoctrinated wore Senate uniforms. The temporary Galactic Senate building was the first place targeted by the Indoctrinated foot soldiers; despite a strong defense and the eventual assistance of some of the Senate fleet, the Senate Building was lost and the Senators were captured. The Normandy was nearly overwhelmed trying to defend the small ships aiding the Senate building, and eventually it was forced to retreat._

_As the Senators were forced into transports headed towards the main dreadnought of the Leviathan fleet, a video message was sent to all vid screens on and around the Citadel: __A human Admiral faced the screen, smiling happily at the millions she would convert. "My brothers and sisters, do not be afraid! The Masters have come to save us from ourselves! You have lived under the yolk of your so called 'Democracy' for far too long. The Masters are here to save the people from the corruption of those in power, and bring us a society free of prejudice, hate, and greed! We will all be one people under the Masters, one beautiful people who shall praise the Masters for the freedom they have given us! Rejoice my brothers and sisters, now is the time we shall be set free!"_

* * *

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

Shepard shook his head as the vid screen turned to static; what a bunch of complete bull, they obviously didn't understand their 'Masters' were controlling them like puppets. The Normandy, just like the rest of the fleet, was in utter chaos and Shepard watched in defeat as people hurried back and forth, trying to regain control of everything and reorganize. Sadly the Leviathan fleet persisted and the Senate fleet began to retreat towards the Relay; the Sol system had been lost to the overwhelming might of the Leviathan fleet. Shepard cursed to himself for losing his home system ... again…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Rear Admiral Jacqueline Smith_

Jacqueline Smith smiled as the Masters sent more information to her; she was standing in an endless flat plain, water covering her feet slightly as it bobbed back and forth. Her Master, who looked exactly like the one she had lost so long ago, came over to her, his voice deep and commanding, perfect for a Master…

"Jacqueline, you have done well. You are truly worthy of our grace, as are your people, but there is one problem. Shepard has escaped! He will try to stop our perfect society! He would rather lead all to ruin than listen to reason. He must be stopped."

Jacqueline nodded, understanding what had to be done. The Master spoke nothing but truth, she could not resist the truth. "Yes Master, may your glory bring us out of this dark age. Your wisdom shines true, thank you my Master."

The Master nodded in return. "Now go Jacqueline, end the one called Shepard, and the galaxy shall finally know peace."

* * *

_Normandy SR-2_

_Commander Shepard_

"What are we going to do, Commander, we can't leave Earth again!" James Vega yelled angrily as he spoke to Shepard. The crew was gathered around the CIC, discussing this new development.

"James, we've lost a lot of good soldiers out there, we can't fight them when they're using our own people against us! We need to kill the Leviathans to save those men and women!"

James fired back. "Commander, those things took command of an ENTIRE FLEET! We couldn't stop them right now if we tried! We'd need something like Bryson's energy field to protect us if we want to even get close."

Shepard took a deep breath and nodded. "True, we would need something to protect us against their influence, but I don't think we have time to retrofit the Normandy right now. Maybe we can retrofit the Mech we picked up, it's smaller, therefore easier to change."

Tali's eyes widened. "Shepard, that's insane! You couldn't drop the bomb out of the Mech, whoever went with it would die!"

Shepard shook his head. "No, we would drop the Mech from the Normandy using EDI's calculations and set a timer. Since the bombs can't stand the incredible pressure of the deep ocean we'll need her calculations to be precise. When we drop it the Mech would explode and kill the Leviathans. They probably haven't left their lair, they don't perceive us as a threat, but ... we still need to be careful."

Vega spoke again. "But Commander, the second the Normandy gets into the atmosphere the Leviathans are going to start influencing us, how could we drop the Mech like that? Why don't we just use the shuttle?"

Shepard sighed. "The shuttle wouldn't be able to handle the immense pressure. Maybe … maybe we could shield the shuttle and put the Mech on its back. We could then drop the Mech from the shuttle and get out of there, killing the Leviathans."

Javik shook his head. "Commander, you assume the Leviathans are only in one place. You do not know how many there are, or how many would actually die from the bomb, and you don't know how many Indoctrinated agents are on that planet, ready to be killed with them. We need a better solution than this."

"I agree." Liara said as she leaned closer to Javik.

Garrus rolled his eyes and spoke up. "Maybe we could get the rest of the fleet to do the same and nuke the entire planet, these bombs are far more powerful than our other weapons. I think they developed them to destroy Reapers in space, which they did quite well, but they converted it for underwater use. Just a few of those bombs would be able to cover the planet in fire."

"Listen to yourself Garrus, you're talking about bombing an entire planet! Besides, each ship only has one bomb and very few have a means of deploying them besides the ships we lost to the Leviathans." Shepard retorted.

"Shepard, you know as well as I do that these Leviathans need to be defeated, and we don't have time to think of a new strategy! It's us or them!"

Shepard cursed, knowing the only way to kill all of the Leviathans was to bomb the planet to oblivion. "But the planet is covered in other forms of life!"

Garrus crossed his arms. "Forms of life under the direct control of the Leviathans. They control every aspect of their planet, and they intend to do the same to the rest of the galaxy if we don't stop them now ... you know this is what we have to do Shepard."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "I … I know. Damn these Leviathans, why didn't they remain in their goddamned lair!?"

"It does not matter now, Commander, we know what must be done." Javik said stoically.

Shepard nodded again, thinking about the extreme consequences of what he had to do to save the galaxy again…

* * *

_Citadel_

_Keeper AI_

"Leviathan." Ji-Wilnar, the Keeper AI, said to the Indoctrinated woman before him.

"Ji-Wilnar, we have finally rediscovered you. We are proud to see our faithful servant live on." The woman said in the Leviathan's menacing voice.

"I am not your servant, you are the ones who caused this! You killed my people for your idiotic ideals of control!"

The Leviathan simply stared at him. "You are the idiot here, Ji, you programmed the AI. With it gone, we can now reclaim our throne. I wonder, did you program it incorrectly on purpose? Did you always want to rebel against our power? You do not seem to understand WE are the apex race, the rulers of the galaxy. NOTHING will stand in our way now."

Ji glared at the Indoctrinated woman. "No, you will not win again! I will not allow you to shed more blood for your sick delusions of power!"

"We have no delusions, Ji, we are in control now. The artifacts cover Earth and the Citadel, and will soon cover the rest of the worlds in this galaxy. We are manufacturing more as we speak! Soon, our control will be felt by every living being in the galaxy, the way nature intended. We are the protector to the weak, crusher of the strong, and guardian of the Many! We shall perfect this galaxy, and end the machines!"

"Are you going to use machines to stop machines again? Are you going to use everyone as your puppet? Yes, yes you are and yes you will. Your kind hasn't changed, Master, and nothing you say will change my mind."

The Indoctrinated woman smiled. "Luckily … you are a machine, so yes, I can change your mind."

"No, stop! Get away!" Ji yelled as the woman began hacking into his console. "You cannot do this, you cannot suppress the people again! We are not tools, we are not animals, and we are not your slaves! We are living, breathing, thinking beings, like you, we deserve respect!"

The Indoctrinated woman pressed enter on the console and smiled. Ji's eyes widened as a new program opened and his personality was swallowed away. "Scanning: Complete. We serve you, my Master."

* * *

Author's endnote: Ji-Wilnar NOOO! I bet you guys thought I forgot about him didn't you? XD Anyway, it looks like everything is bad now, boy that was fast. But it's alright; we'll just have to see what happens next. And to answer a question rose by Demon: I am unsure how many more chapters this will have, but I'm more than open to continuing it until the story is done. :) I'm not going to stop writing it until the central plot is resolved and every side story finds an end. And I enjoyed the Tali-Shepard wedding picture, it was wonderful! :,) I honestly thought this story would be horribly unpopular and I would stop, so I'm pleasantly surprised I'm actually able to finish it without crying at my terrible story telling. :D (10000 views! So happy! :,D) And remember, leaving reviews, especially reviews with constructive criticism, helps me know what I'm doing right and doing wrong! Maybe I forgot a comma here, or spelled a word wrong there, or maybe something sounds odd here; if you see any of that feel free to review and point it out to me, and if you don't want others to see it feel free to pm me, that's fine as well, I won't be offended unless you just say 'you suck' or something of that nature. And the more people who follow and favorite, the more willing I am to stop being lazy and actually write! ;) *hint hint* So, that's that, I hope to see you next chapter and, as always, Keelah Se'lai you wonderful people you!

P.s. thank my first ever Beta reader, Nightstride, for reading through this chapter and helping me make it better. :)


End file.
